Beautiful With You
by Radiant Neptune
Summary: Vanessa Swan, Bella's cousin just moved to Forks. Unlike Bella, she's happy about the change. Being overweight and slightly socially awkward, a small town is close to perfect to her. Bella's boyfriend is a little strange to her. Strange, but gorgeous. Of course, not as gorgeous as his dad, which felt totally weird and creepy. Oh well, its not like she'd ever do anything about it.
1. Chapter One

**A/N: Here I am, the Twilight fandom sucking me again. Loved Twilight in high school and its the only thing I've loved that I haven't wrote a fan fiction for. Sooooo, with that in mind, I came up with this. Now, I'm touch and go with Twilight...I'm hoping this is liked. Anyway, this is a Carlisle/OC story told my the OC's prospective. Keep in mind, she is not a Mary Sue. Anyway, I'd like to know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC. Anything recognizable belongs to Stephanie Meyer.  
**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

"Belllaaaa!" Vanessa exclaimed, busting through her cousins door, making the brunette girl almost leap off the bed in fright. However, her brown eyes focused on her, a huge smile pulling on her face as she recognized her.

"Nessa, Jesus..." Bella laughed, shaking her head as Vanessa jumped on her bed.

"Dang, you look good Bella!" Vanessa said happily, reaching over and hugging her cousin. "You look different in a way, but its a good way!"

"You look good too," Bella smiled sheepishly. "You look-"

"Fat?" Vanessa raised her eyebrow, making Bella gape and flush at her.

"N-no! Oh for God's sake, you aren't fat!"

"I'm pudgy," Vanessa frowned, looked down at the fat around her hips and thighs. Over the past few years, she had gained a little bit of weight. She struggled to get it off, but it seemed like no matter what she did, the extra fat stayed. The only good thing she got out of it was a little larger chest, but it wasn't worth it to her. She'd rather be thin and practically flat-chested like Bella. She didn't care about that.

"You're ridiculous," Bella rolled her eyes. "I'd rather have some fat than be a flat-chested twig with no curves."

"The only curve I have is a spare tire."

"Oh shut up!" Bella laughed, chucking a pillow at her cousin. "You're pretty and you know it."

Vanessa shrugged. "Well, if we can stop being typical teenage girls and complaining about our bodies for two seconds..." she grinned mischievously, laying down on her stomach beside Bella. "Dad tells me you gotta boyfran."

Bella immediately blushed, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Edward, wasn't it?" Vanessa laughed. "Is he gorgeous?"

"...More than gorgeous," Bella said quietly, her cheeks flaming even more.

Vanessa looked at Bella. She'd never seen her like this before...she must be in love with the guy. It was more than obvious. As long as he was good to her, she didn't mind. She was happy for her, but at the same time, she felt a pang of loneliness travel through her. Even sweet, shy, and socially awkward Bella had found love...she'd always been lovely, she just wouldn't put herself out there. Not that Vanessa was one to talk. In some ways, she was basically the same way in social situations. Also, her weight gain increased her sense of uneasiness in public places.

"I'm happy for you Bells..." she said sweetly, smiling at her long time friend.

"Yeah, I'm happy," Bella said, looking at her and practically glowing. "What about you? Do you have a boyfriend?"

Vanessa instantly looked down at her comforter. She laughed humorlessly before picking at the lint balls.

"Not hardly...and I doubt I will. If I couldn't get a boyfriend in L.A, I doubt I can get one here in Forks."

"...What about Jacob? He's probably still sweet on you," Bella piped in, her voice slightly higher.

"He was sweet on you too Bella," Vanessa rolled her eyes. "We were like six. He liked every girl he saw our age."

"Oh...well, Jake's really...muscular."

Vanessa looked up at Bella, before bursting into laughter.

"He's really muscular? Is that really all you have to say about him?" Vanessa laughed as Bella got redder, chuckling lightly.

"Well, you don't understand...he's _really_ muscular."

"That's kinda weird," Vanessa giggled, rolling over on her back. "But no, that would be weird...what about your boyfriend? Has he got any equally gorgeous friends?"

"...He's got two brothers and his dad. They're all really really handsome," Bella smiled. "But his two brothers are taken."

"Figures, so...how old is his dad?" Vanessa wiggled her eyebrows and laughed jokingly. Was it her eyes or did Bella have a slightly panicked look in her eyes when she asked that? What the hell did she think so was going to do? Throw herself at his dad and embarrass her? She'd rather be shot than throw herself at _any_ man. Not in the _head_, but...in like, the leg or something.

"Actually, he's about twenty-three," Bella said in a fidgety manner, making Vanessa raise her eyebrows. "You see, he's a really rich and successful doctor, so he adopted four teenagers..."

"That's nice of him...a little too nice, actually," Vanessa said, somewhat shocked. "Usually people aren't that nice. Especially rich, eligible doctors opening their home to a bunch of teenagers? Strange, don't you think?"

"Y-yeah, it is..." Bella laughed nervously, making Vanessa narrow her eyes gently. She knew Bella. Knew her extremely well, in fact. Right then, something was telling her that Bella was lying...or at least not telling the entire truth. But, Bella had always told her everything! Why would it change now? Maybe she was just looking too much into it.

_I'm being stupid. Stop looking into it so much. _

Vanessa smiled, continuing to talk to Bella as they got caught up. Her dad, had decided that he wanted to move back home. He had made his success in L.A at a law firm, but the hectic life had worn on him. Now, he had the funds to buy a nice house in the country, taking Vanessa with him. Most teenagers would be enraged at leaving L.A for some place like Forks, but Vanessa wasn't. Sure, she'd miss the few friends she had. But, her friendship with Bella was more important to her. Also, she just didn't like being around large groups of people. She preferred the quiet solitude. Forks was perfect for that. Though, she didn't care for the dreary weather, she was sure she'd get use to it.

Vanessa was just so sick of people and the city. It was too loud, too fast, and just too much of a headache to deal with. She had to be the only teenager on the planet that hated it. She'd told Bella about it, and even timid Bella thought she was nuts for not liking the city better.

They talked way into the night, changing into their pajamas and having somewhat of a slumber party.

As they hopped down the flight of stairs to get snacks, Bella's sock slid on the wood, making her fall forwards. Vanessa gasped in panic, desperately reaching out and trying to grab the back of Bella's shirt on instinct. Her hands grasped air though as she watched, horrified, as Bella tumbled down half a flight of stairs, making Vanessa's heart race when she heard a sickening _crack._

"BELLA!" she exclaimed, racing down the stairs and crouching next to a groaning Bella. She was clutching her wrist, and Vanessa looked at it, seeing that it was already turning blue. It was broken.

"I'll get Charlie and I'll drive you to the hospital!" she exclaimed, jumping up, only to have Bella's un-hurt hand reach and grab her pant's leg.

"N-no Charlie. He'll worry...J-just drive me ourselves, please?" she asking weakly, looking at her with pleading eyes.

Vanessa didn't have time to argue with her. Sighing, she reached down and helped Bella up.

"Hold on, I'll get some ice to put on it," she told her, running into the kitchen and grabbing a dish towel. She flung open the freezer, dumped an entire tray on ice in the towel and twisted it together.

She ran back to Bella, seeing her wrist already swollen.

"Here," she said gently, lightly putting the ice pack on her wrist. "Let's go."

Vanessa grabbed her keys, lightly pulling Bella out the door and towards her blue Mustang. She helped her in the passenger seat, ran around the car and jumped in the drivers side.

"_TAKE ME, I'M ALIVE. I NEVER WAS A GIRL WITH A WICKED MIND-" _

Both Bella and Vanessa jumped at the loud music and she reached to turn it off, but Bella stopped her.

"No, leave it," she smiled. "It's distracting. Besides, I like The Pretty Reckless."

Vanessa smiled, not bothering to argue as she backed out of the driveway. If Bella wanted loud music to distract her, she wasn't going to object. She raced all the way to the hospital, hoping that if she got pulled, they'd know she was Charlie Swan's niece and they'd let her go. At least, she hoped. Seeing as she had Bella with her and everything.

"Will you slow down? I'm not dying." Bella groaned after a while.

"No, now shut up," Vanessa smirked, looking over at Bella. "The sooner you get there, the better."

"...I hope Carlisle is working," Bella mumbled, cradling her wrist.

"Carlisle?" Vanessa asked, pulling sharply into the hospital parking lot.

"Edward's dad."

"Ohhh, he works night shift?"

"Yeah, usually," Bella mumbled, her face tensing as she got out of the car with Vanessa.

Vanessa quickly supported her as they walked through the emergency entrance.

"Hello, my cousin seems to have broken her wrist," Vanessa told the receptionist, pushing her messy blonde hair out of her face.

"Oh Miss Swan," she elderly smiled gently. "In an accident again? Oh dear, well, go on back to room three and doctor Cullen will be with you shortly. I think I have all your information memorized, so you can go right back."

"Thanks..." Bella mumbled, leaning on Vanessa as she walked back to the examination room.

Vanessa helped her on the table, walking over to the spare chair and sitting down. She attempted to run her fingers through her bed-head as to look somewhat presentable. She didn't want to meet Bella's boyfriend's dad looking like a hobo, but being in Hello Kitty pajamas, it probably couldn't be helped.

"I should call Edward..." Bella piped in, pulling out her phone. "He'll be mad if I got hurt and didn't tell him..."

Vanessa blinked. "Bella, its three in the morning? Should you really wake him up?"

"He won't mind," she said, hitting some buttons. "I'll just text him. Don't be surprised if he shows up..."

"Wow, that's a caring boyfriend..." Vanessa smiled. "The only boyfriend I had...shit, I probably could have fallen off a cliff and he still wouldn't have came to see me."

Bella chuckled lowly, snapping her phone shut.

"Bella?" a melodious man's voice suddenly sounded from behind the curtain, before it was ripped back.

Vanessa's eyes lazily moved over, only to widen in absolute shock at the doctor standing there with concerned eyes.

Her jaw dropped. He was...beautiful. Gods, was he _perfect_. His face was smooth, pale, and flawless as marble. His dark eyes trained on Bella with a worried expression. His eyes had dark purple shadows underneath them, making him look as though he hadn't slept in days – no, in his entire _life_. But oddly enough, it only added to his handsome appearance. His pale blonde hair was smoothed back elegantly and came to the nape of his neck. His tall, muscular frame walked towards Bella, reaching out his pale, large hands to gently take her wrist in his hands.

Bella was looking at him oddly, her eyebrows raised. Why was she looking at him like that?

"It looks broken," he said in a deep, sorrowful voice. "How did this happen?"

He didn't even look in Vanessa's direction. It was a good thing, as she was gaping like a fish at the man—not to mention, she was looking like absolute hell. It would be embarrassing. Shit, it felt like she was embarrassing herself just _looking_ at this man.

"I fell down stairs," Bella mumbled with a small smile. "Nessa tried to grab me, but it was too late."

His dark, almost black eyes finally flicked over to her, making Vanessa tense, almost cursing Bella for drawing his attention to her. If there ever was a time she wished the world would swallow her whole, it was then. Bella was giving her a pityingly, almost knowing expression.

Despite being so dark, Carlisle's eyes seemed kind and his lips stretched, flashing pearly white and of course, perfect teeth. She sat there, wide eyed and stunned. She wanted to yell at Bella. Yell that handsome was a damn _understatement _of the year. Next time a man looks like a Goddamn male _Aphrodite,_ she'd appreciate a little damn warning.

"You must be Bella's cousin, Vanessa Swan," he said kindly, smiling at her.

Vanessa stared. She tried to force herself to talk and she internally cringed, knowing she was taking way too long to reply. Wait, what did he ask?

_Oh...God. _

"Er – yeah," she stuttered stupidly, wanting to slap herself in the forehead at her blatant stupidity.

He showed no reaction at her idiocy, but continued smiling warmly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen," he said just as kindly.

She didn't know what to say, so she nodded, hating herself. This was _horrible_. This moment was likely to psychologically scar her for all eternity. It was one of those moments you'd always remember; think about when you started to go to sleep at night...then cringe all over again at the experience. Yeah, it was one of those moments. She would never recover from this.

He had to be use to this, as he still gave no signs of noticing her suddenly turning into a statue-mute as he turned back to Bella.

"I'll send you down to X-Ray. Although, I'm sure its broken, we still need to do them," Bella nodded. "Have you spoken to Edward?"

"Yeah, he's on his way," Bella said bitterly, making him laugh deeply as Vanessa's ears tingled at the lovely sound.

"Here, I'll take you myself," he said warmly, helping her off the table. "We will be back momentarily, Miss Swan, I hope that is alright?"

Vanessa's eyes widened. Oh great, he was talking to her again.

"Erm – y-yeah, I'll...wait here." she said quickly, having a little pride at herself for finally regaining her voice.

Bella let out a muffled chuckle, making Vanessa purse her lips, her eyes snapping to Bella as her eyes narrowed. Damn, she was acting just like Bella...even worse!

She let out a sigh of relief as they left the room, feeling much more at ease. She told herself that she was being idiotic. There was no reason for her to be acting this way. Even if she'd been dressed in her very best, there was no way a man like THAT would ever be interested in her, so why did it matter? It didn't. She could have came in there wearing a thousand dollar gown or a trash bag, result would have probably been the same.

_If he looks like that, I wonder what Edward looks like. _

No sooner than the thought crossed her mind, a boy of about 17 flung back the curtain, his gold eyes falling on her.

_This must be Edward..._

He was extremely handsome as well. He had reddish-brown, tousled hair and the same features that his adopted dad had. He was wearing jeans and a white, button up shirt his eyes darting quickly around the room before settling on her again. Although she found him very handsome as well, he didn't have nearly the same effect on her that his dad did...God, that sounded creepy.

"She's in X-Ray," Vanessa said kindly, giving him a small smile. "You must be Edward?"

He gave a small smile, but she could see that his face was strained with worry.

"Yes, you must be Vanessa," he said in a less deep, but same melodic voice that his step dad possessed. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Bella has told me a lot about you."

"You as well and oh no," she laughed bitterly, twisting her hands in her lap. "I hope your impression of me isn't too ruined yet."

His smile got a little bigger, looking at her with a kind smile. "No, don't worry. Only good things."

_That's a relief..._

"I'm glad," she smiled as he walked into the room, leaning against the wall. "Her and your dad should be back soon."

He nodded in understanding, crossing his arms. "So, where are you moving?"

"Erm – just a little down the street from Bella," she smiled. "I'm excited. It's been years since we could hang out a lot. I really missed her..." she trailed off, giving him a sad smile.

"She missed you as well," Edward said gently, giving her a reassuring smile. "Are you starting at Forks High?"

"Yeah, first thing Monday," she said bitterly. "I'll be a senior. Almost wish I could be a junior so I'd be in the same grade as Bella. At least I'd know someone."

"Ah, well, my brother and sister are seniors as well," he said, giving her a dazzling smile. She could definitely see what Bella saw in him. No wonder the poor girl was over the moon for him.

"We're back," Dr. Cullen's voice rang suddenly, making her face pale out slightly as he walked in with Bella.

Edwards eyes flicked to Dr. Cullen, his eyes widened slightly as they snapped to Bella, then over to Vanessa for moments. He looked back at him, his expression too blank to be sincere.

"Bella..." Edward sighing as though nothing happened, walking up to her and putting his arms around her. "You have to be more careful."

"I know, I know," she muttered, hugging him back and walking back up to the table. "But seriously Edward, you didn't have to come-"

"Yes, I did," he said seriously, reaching out and holding her uninjured hand.

_Aw, well that's sweet. _

She watched as Bella's eyes warmed at the mere sight of Edward as she clutched his hand.

Vanessa gave a small smile, watching the couple with gentle eyes.

"So, will you be starting high school Monday, Miss Swan?"

_Oh shit, he's talking to me again...why?_

"Um," Vanessa fumbled, trying not to seem to flustered as the doctor snapped on his latex gloves. "Yes, I...I'm a senior."

"That's lovely. So are my two other children," he smiled at her. "I'm afraid Bella's wrist is broken and she will need a cast."

Vanessa frowned, feeling slightly guilty. If only she'd grabbed Bella's shirt quicker...

"It's not your fault you couldn't grab me in time," Bella piped in, obviously seeing her cousins expression and knowing her well. "You didn't know I was going to fall."

"That's just it," Vanessa sighed. "I _should_ have known you were going to fall."

Edward and Carlisle both let out a deep chuckle, making Bella's face grow red as her eyes narrowed at her cousin jokingly.

_Payback for not warning me how gorgeous that doctor was going to be, little cousin. _

Dr. Cullen made himself busy setting and wrapping Bella's arm and Vanessa took the chance to admire him. Her eyes raked subtly over his feathery blonde hair, his chiseled facial features, down to his white button up shirt with a light blue neck tie. His chest was broader than Edward's. He wasn't overly muscular, but she could see that he was definitely lean. He looked more like he had a swimmers build than anything. His black slacks didn't have a single crease in them, or did his black dress shoes have a single smudge. Not only was his physical appearance immaculate, so was his clothing, his voice, and the way he carried himself. He had an almost elegant stride, his long legs covering the ground smoothly.

Having the feeling of being watched, her eyes snapped away from the doctor and to Edward. To her surprise, he was watching her with a thoughtful expression. It seemed just that. Like he was pondering something deep about her personality or something.

Catching her gaze, he smiled lightly before looking away causally.

"I hate that such a thing happened tonight when you two just got to be together again," Dr. Cullen said almost sadly, working on Bella's arm.

Vanessa's heart thumped quickly a few times at his kind words.

"It's okay, we have plenty of time together since she's going to be living here now," Bella said, sending a small smile her way.

"How about the two of you come over to our house for Sunday dinner tomorrow?" Dr. Cullen asked, pulling back as he finished her cast and snapping his gloves off. "Of course, Charlie is welcome as well, as is your father Miss Swan."

"I think our dads are going fishing down a La Push tomorrow," Bella said with a small smile. "But Nessa and I can come, can't we?"

"Erm – yeah, sounds fun," she chuckled lightly, her cheeks feeling warm as the doctors kind eyes were still settled on her. She highly doubted her nerves would allow to her actually eat in front of that man...especially considering that she was overweight. Being a doctor, he may even flat out disapprove of how she looked. The thought alone made her embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"Excellent!" Dr. Cullen clapped his hands together once. "You can meet the rest of the family Miss Swan."

Her again?

"You can call me, Vanessa," she smiled sheepishly. "I always have to wonder for a second if you're talking to me or Bella."

"Very well," he said kindly. "And as Bella does, you may also call me Carlisle. I did not wish to use your first name without permission."

_What is he, from the 1800's or something? _

Edward let out a chuckle out of nowhere, making all eyes snap on him.

"Nothing," he said quickly, his smile still in place. "Well, it sounds like a plan. Bella, do you need me to drive you home?"

"No, I came with Nessa."

"You can go with him if you want," Vanessa said uncertainly, standing and ringing her hands. She wouldn't blame Bella if she waned to ride home with her handsome boyfriend, especially considering that he came all the way out here in the middle of the night to see her.

"...Are you sure?" Bella asked, giving her a worried glance. "I mean, I can ride back with you. It makes more sense."

"It's okay," Vanessa smiled sheepishly. "You go ahead."

"Will you be okay?"

She chuckled. "Yes, I, an eighteen year old girl will be fine driving three whole miles back to your house." she smirked, shaking her head and grabbing her keys. "Really Bella, I'll see you there. Take your time, I'll just go through your things while I'm waiting."

Bella's eyes widened in a panicked look.

"Well, I was just kidding, but from that expression...I just might."

"Don't you dare!" Bella gasped, making Vanessa raise her eyebrow and starting laughing.

Carlisle and Edward looked back and forth from the two girls, smiling with an amused expression.

"Bella, I called in a prescription for some pain pills to pick up tomorrow," Carlisle said, going back to a serious doctor. "The ones you've already taken should do you tonight, but take one every six hours as needed."

"Okay, thank you Carlisle," Bella smiled as Edward put his arm around her, pulling her out the door.

"Of course," he smiled, his eyes going back to Vanessa as she tried to sneak by him unnoticed.

_Shit..._

"And again, it was a pleasure to meet you, Vanessa. I shall see you tomorrow evening," he said kindly, making her flush as he held out his hand.

Vanessa stared at it, before shakily putting out her hand, praying to GOD it wasn't sweaty as she grasped his hand. The moment her hand touched his, it felt as though electricity traveled up her arm, making her take a sharp intake of breath. His hands were cold. Ice cold. Her eyes widened at his firm grip, staring at their hands as she wondered what that was. It had to be a shock from how cold his hands were...had to be. Of course he had cold hands. He was a doctor, duh.

Carlisle seemed to pause and she brought her green eyes up to him. His face was neutral, but she swore she saw curiosity flash across his face for moments.

_Is it my imagination, or he holding onto my hand a little long? Maybe its just a foolish girl fantasy...yeah, that has to be it. Then again...he's STILL holding onto my hand..._

After what felt like an eternity, he finally dropped her hand. She instantly brought it back to herself, rubbing the cold skin lightly.

"Well, have a good night," he said, regaining his smile.

"Oh – yes, you as well..." she murmured, quickly hurrying from the room.

Either she was insane, or...well, she was insane. She could swear she felt his eyes on her back all the way down the hallway until she turned the corner.

"It's her blood, Bella. That's why-"

Vanessa turned the corner, catching the end of what Edward was saying.

_Who's blood? What the hell are they talking about? _

"Is that why his eyes-"

"Bella, later," Edward said sharply as Vanessa walked up to them, Bella finally noticing she was approaching. Edward looked over at her, obviously having noticed much sooner than Bella.

Bella stared at her like a deer caught in headlights, while Edward was looking at her with a neutral expression.

"..."

"...You two are weird," Vanessa concluded, rolling her eyes at their tense expressions.

Bella laughed nervously, while Edward just watched intensely, a small smile gracing his face.

"Well...I'm leaving. See ya at home Bells!" Vanessa waved, walking out the door and shaking her head. Odd couple.

Quickly, she got inside her car, turning on the radio and leaning her head back, sighing as she closed her eyes. Her heart was still thumping from seeing the dreamy doctor. What's worse was she had to see him again only tomorrow. Not to mention, she had to eat in front of him...why didn't they just take her out back and shoot her? In her current frame of mind, that was asking a lot. What if she pretended to be ill? Knowing Bella, and her luck, she'd just get the Dr. Sex on legs to come and check her out...and conclude she was faking it. That would be worse.

"Damn..." she muttered as she listened to, 'Giving In' by Adema. She pulled the car out of the parking lot, frowning. She sat there for at least five minutes and she didn't see Edward or Bella come out. Maybe they had to use the bathroom or something? Shrugging it off, she pulled out and towards Bella's house.

After a short drive, she pulled into her driveway. Yawning and seeing it was already four in the morning, she got out of her car and quickly went inside.

Going in Bella's room, she closed the door behind her and kicked off her bedroom shoes. She climbed under the covers, waiting for Bella to come home. Maybe they could have one of their late night conversations in bed. Those were always the best. Just laying in the dark, talking about everything under the sun. As she waited, her eyes felt heavy. Groaning, she finally fell into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Hello, I just want to say thank you to those who reviewed, followed, and added this story to your favorites! Also, please excuse any errors you may find, I don't have a beta. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC. **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"YOU HAD TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL AND YOU DIDN'T WAKE ME UP?!"

Vanessa shot out of bed, rubbing her eyes and blinking rapidly.

"Hunh?" she yawned, hearing Charlie clearly lecturing downstairs to Bella. He was upset that she didn't tell him she broke her wrist in the middle of the night. It was understandable, but its just how Bella is.

Looking at the clock, she raised her eyebrows when she saw it was one p.m. Had she really been that tired?!

Leaping from bed, she quickly grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom, still hearing a lecture coming from downstairs.

She quickly showered and brushed her teeth.

"Ow...OW...damn!" she hissed, pulling the brush through her elbow length hair. Her hair really was too long and a pain in the ass. But since she'd gained weight, she felt her hair was one of the few nice features she possessed, so she kept it, even though it became unmanageable after a wash.

Finally finishing, she brushed her teeth and dug through her clothing bag. She'd only brought one outfit with her. She'd have to go home and get more clothes. The only thing she had was a pair of blue jean shorts and a black Fuel tee shirt. There was NO way she was wearing that to the Cullen's house. It wasn't so much the tee shirt as much as it was the whole shorts thing. No way she was showing off her thighs.

Quickly throwing on the clothes, she quickly put on some mascara and walked out of the bathroom.

Bella was sitting on her bed, looking irritated.

"Is the lecture over?" Vanessa laughed, walking into her room.

"Ugh, yes," Bella rubbed her face. "I've been listening to that for an hour."

"Well, should have told him, I guess," Vanessa shrugged. "Oh, by the way, I need to go home and get more clothes before we go to the Cullens."

Bella gave her a confused look. "Why? What's wrong with what you're wearing?"

"Um, these shorts!" Vanessa exclaimed, pulling on the shorts as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So? I'm wearing shorts today," Bella motioned down to herself, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah, but your thighs are thin."

"Oh for God's sake," Bella groaned, shaking her head at her. "You look fine. Trust me."

Vanessa scrunched up her nose. She didn't think so, but if Bella insisted, she'd think about it.

"Speaking of which," Bella smiled. "You kind of went full retard in front of Carlisle."

Vanessa instantly flushed, cringing at the memory. "That reminds me! Why didn't you tell me he was going to be THAT hot?! Jesus, Bella!"

"What did you want me to say?" Bella laughed as Vanessa fell over on her bed. "Oh, you should see my boyfriends _dad! _He's so _sexy_!"

Vanessa started laughing, covering her face. "I guess you're right. Still, I would have appreciated the warning. Damn, that man...is the most gorgeous man I've ever seen in my life!"

"You really think so?" Bella smiled, laying down beside her. "He's only twenty-three, you know...and single-"

"Please tell me you're not suggesting what would make me smack you for suggesting," Vanessa cut in, looking at Bella with humor. "If you think someone like that would _ever_ be interested in me, you're a fuckin' psychopath."

"Don't sell yourself short," Bella said disapprovingly. "How many times do I have to tell you that you're beautiful?"

"You're one to talk," Vanessa pointed out.

"Touche," Bella smiled, sighing. "Okay, if you're really that concerned. I have some black capris that are too big for me. They might fit you." she jumped up and dug through her dresser drawers.

"Ah ha!" she said, pulling out some black capris.

"Ugh, they look like they'd be tight," Vanessa said, taking the pants and frowning. "I'll try them...I guess."

Despite the pants being a size too small than she usually wore, Vanessa managed to squeeze into them.

"Hey, those look good on you!" Bella exclaimed, giving her a thumbs up.

"...I look like I'm gonna rip at the seam," Vanessa squirmed, wiggling around in the tight pants.

"Capris are supposed to be tight," Bella said, laughing. "If they weren't, you'd look like a grandma."

"Ugh, whatever. I guess this is better," Vanessa shrugged. Did it even matter? It wasn't like it really mattered what she looked like anyway. It wasn't like she had anyone with the slightest hope of impressing.

"What time are we going anyway?" Vanessa asked, brushing her hair again.

"At five," Bella answered, laying back and sighing. "I miss Edward."

"Oh please. Don't tell me you're one of those girls that's gonna get all whiney if they're separated from their guy for five minutes," Vanessa groaned, lifting the brush threateningly. "I _will_ hit you."

"I still think if you like Carlisle, you should talk to him," Bella suggested, making Vanessa's face tint pink. "You never know...opposites attract."

"Thanks for the advice, Paula Abdul," Vanessa smirked, falling back on her bed. "I don't have a chance in hell. Even IF I was super thin and beautiful...I'm not his type. I'm a rocker chick, close to being a damn metal head for God's sake. I cuss like a sailor at times, and he seems like he's a damn... I don't know. An aristocrat or something...sipping tea in his golden tailored robe."

"You don't even know him though," Bella said, turning towards her and propping her head on her hand. "He may surprise you."

Vanessa snorted. "I highly doubt I'm wrong. He needs a...lady. I'm not a lady. I'm a weird _girl_. He needs a lady with class, sophistication, and elegance. A woman that eats caviar as she flips through Vogue."

"You're ridiculous," Bella laughed though.

"Shit, if I wasn't terrified of needles, I'd probably have tattoos and piercings too."

Bella cringed. She feared those things as well.

"I need a cigarette," Vanessa mumbled, her nerves about that evening getting to her. She didn't smoke everyday, but it was a bad habit she indulged in when she got nervous or upset. It calmed her nerves.

"Nooo, you don't!" Bella scolded, disliking her occasional habit.

"Ugh, you're trying to kill me..." Vanessa huffed.

Together, they spent the next few hours talking and joking around until it came to be four-thirty. Vanessa's heart felt like it was going to pound from her chest in nerves.

As they got in her car and drove off, Bella looked at her knowingly.

"You have nothing to worry about," she said gently. "But I know that will fall on deaf ears...I know how I felt when I first went to Edward's house..."

"Well, if you did it, I suppose I can," Vanessa sighed, turning onto the dirt road that Bella pointed to.

"Are we almost there? I feel like we've been on this road for a damn eternity," Vanessa grumbled, finally seeing a large, expensive house come in to view.

"Well...shit, that's a nice house," she remarked, not too terribly surprised.

Bella chuckled. "Wait till' you see the inside."

Bella jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped making Vanessa sigh. Almost shakily, she opened the car door and followed Bella to the door. Before she could knock, it was opened to a smiling Edward.

He quickly kissed her, making Vanessa look away awkwardly, shifting her feet. Did they really have to do that in front of her? She was suspiciously starting to feel like a third wheel.

"Come in Nessa," Bella exclaimed, snapping her attention back to her. She gave a sheepish smile and stepped into the Cullen's home. Her eyes widened. It was large, and very expensive looking. All the furniture was sleek and black, decorated in a modern fashion. It was almost creepily clean, every decoration completely immaculate. A large, spiraling staircase led upstairs and a TV so large it almost covered the entire wall was in the living room. Damn, how much did doctors really get paid? Maybe she should think about doing it...

"Come, Vanessa, you can meet my family," Edward's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

She smiled back at him, following him and Bella in the kitchen. To her surprise, everyone seemed to be in there, cooking.

"Hey there tinkerbell!" A big, burly guy said, rushing up to Bella and lifting her off the ground with a squeak.

"That's Emmett. Ignore him," Edward murmured to Vanessa as she laughed.

"What're you laughing for girl? You're next!" Emmett said to Vanessa, making her eyes widen in shock as he charged over to her, instantly lifting her off the ground as if she weighed nothing.

"Emmett! Put our guest down! Are you insane?!" Edward reprimanded.

Vanessa found herself being gently sat on her feet. It had happened so quickly and shocked her so much that she hadn't even had time to react properly.

Vanessa gaped. Words failed her as she stared at the large, handsome man. He was pale as Edward and his father...with golden eyes like Edward...

"I'm Emmett," he nodded to her, smiling goofily. "Rose, get over here!"

Vanessa's eyes widened as a golden blonde girl elegantly strode over. Her stiletto heels clicked against the floor as her flawless face remained stern. Her face...and her body was perfect as well. She looked almost like a real life barbie. Emmett put his hand around her waist, and Vanessa assumed they were in a relationship.

"I'm Rosalie," she said, her voice sounding like bells.

"I'm Vanessa," Vanessa said kindly. "It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"Likewise," Rosalie said, her eyes flicking boredly over her and making her feel uncomfortable. She felt like she was being judged.

Suddenly, a small, pixie like girl hopped into the room, coming straight towards Vanessa. She smiled, but her eyes widened as the small girl wrapped her arms around her in a hug. Not really being sure of what to do, Vanessa hesitantly wrapped her arms around the girl, patting her on the back.

"I'm Alice and I have a feeling we're all going to be great friends!" she said excitedly, holding Vanessa's hands in her cold ones.

"O-oh, I'd like t-that," Vanessa stammered timidly, thinking he had a rather strange family. Nice, but odd. Well, she definitely hadn't been expecting _this_...

"And this is my Jasper," the small, brunette girl said, bouncing back to a blonde man with curly blonde hair. She looped her arm through his and smiled up at him adoringly.

"Hello," Vanessa said kindly, her eyes taking in the similarities of all the Cullens...her gaze flicked over to Bella for moments. Surely, she had noticed the similarities? They all had perfect features...all had golden eyes. Well, except for Carlisle. If they were adopted, how could they possibly all look alike if they all weren't really related? Bella had told her that the two blondes were twins, which made sense...but still, it didn't really explain ALL of them looking so similar. What, did Carlisle only adopt teenagers that were oddly beautiful or something?

"Ah, it looks as though our guests have arrived."

Vanessa almost tensed at the voice. She turned around, seeing Carlisle elegantly coming down the flight of stairs. He was wearing black slacks and a button down white shirt that was tucked in. He smiled as he crossed the room, his eyes falling on Bella and her.

_Wait_, his eyes? Vanessa was floored. His eyes were..._golden_?

_What the fucking hell is going on here? _

She was taken aback. She was _positive_ that he had dark eyes. She had been staring at him intently...his eyes had been a really dark brown or something...not the current amber color they were.

She tried not to show her inner turmoil as she gave, what she hoped to be, a kind smile, trying not to display her inner emotions.

"I hope you're both hungry," he smiled warmly, motioning towards the dining room. "Please, come sit down."

Vanessa smiled as Bella and Edward walked in front of her. As she started walking, she tensed, feeling his _hand _lightly touching her back, as though he was gently guiding her into the dining room.

"I apologize," he said gently, withdrawing his hand, clearly feeling the tension.

"I...It's okay," she mumbled sheepishly, turning red. "I was just, erm, surprised."

He was being a gentleman, and she had to go and ruin it with her awkwardness. He pulled out her chair next to Bella's and again, she was surprised. No, she shouldn't look into it. Edward had done the same for Bella. They were just very polite men in this house...well, except for that Emmett man.

"Thanks..." she said quietly, quickly sitting down.

"You're welcome," he said kindly, walking to the head of the table, which happened to be next to her, and sat down.

_Great, this is going to make me even more tense..._

"I hope you both like filet mignon," he said conversationally, crossing his hands in front of him.

"We love filet mignon," Bella said, answering for her and making her feel eternally grateful.

Vanessa just smiled, looking over to see Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett carrying multiple dishes of elegant looking food. Alice picked up the dish of filet mignon, and started putting one in everyone's plate, following with steamed vegetables and a dinner roll.

Vanessa looked down at her food, internally sighing as she picked up her glass of water, taking a sip.

"So, Vanessa, won't you miss L.A?" Alice piped in suddenly, taking her seat. "I mean, all those shopping places! It must have been heaven there!"

"Oh, yeah," she chuckled. "It was nice for a bit...but after a while, it kind of wears on you. All the people, traffic, and the fact that its always busy everywhere you go gets kind of old."

Vanessa didn't mind missing out on all the designer stores. It wasn't like she could fit in any of the clothes anyway...

"So, you prefer small town life?" Alice asked, taking a bite of vegetables. Was it Vanessa's imagination, or did she grimace as she did so? Hm, she probably just didn't like vegetables was all.

"Yeah, I do," she answered, taking a bite of food. Her nerves didn't really want her to eat, but she knew she had to, lest she be rude. As she looked around, all the Cullens were slowly picking at their food and only her and Bella were really eating...that was strange.

"I prefer it as well," Carlisle chipped in, making Vanessa's eyes snap to him. He was looking at her, holding his fork elegantly.

Vanessa stared back for moments, stunned by his beauty before blinking and looking back down at her plate, flushing embarrassingly.

"Why? It's so boring here!" Alice sighed. "There's not even any good shows to go too!"

"Yeah, that's one thing I will miss..." Vanessa said quietly. Socially awkward or not, she actually loved going to rock concerts.

"Ohh, who have you seen live?" Alice piped in, looking excited. Vanessa had a feeling the bouncy, designer clothes wearing girl wouldn't like the same type of music she did...

"Well, I went to Ozzfest and Warped Tour a few years ago," she said, avoiding Carlisle's stare. "I also saw Avenged Sevenfold with Deftones. Oh, I also saw Green Day and My Chemical Romance when I was fourteen..." she finished sheepishly.

"I LOVE Green Day!" Emmett spoke up suddenly, giving her an approving, wolfish grin.

"I wanted to go to Warped Tour," Alice frowned. "But I couldn't. Who all was there?"

Vanessa widened her eyes in surprise. Alice actually wanted to go to Warped Tour?! That was oddly...surprising. Maybe they actually _would_ be friends...

"Um, a lot of bands. I'm sure I've forgotten a few," she gave a small smile. "There was Rancid, Avenged Sevenfold again, A Day to Remember, Five Finger Death Punch...that's all I can really remember right now. There were a lot of little known bands there."

"I LOVE Five Finger Death Punch!" Emmett piped in again, making Vanessa laugh.

"You would like that loud, obnoxious band," Edward grumbled, rolling his eyes at Emmett.

"Oh shut up, _Edwardo_," Emmett snapped, laughing. "Your music is so damn boring. _Debussy_, really? Jesus Christ, listen to something with a little amp to it!"

"That music has no talent," Edward said tonelessly.

"Well excuse me for not wanting to listen to some dude banging on a piano at all times," Emmett scoffed. "Even Carlisle doesn't listen to that instrumental shit all the time."

"Now, don't drag me into this," Carlisle laughed good naturedly. "I appreciate all types of music."

"Really?" Vanessa blurted accidentally, wanting to fall in the floor and die when she realized what she said. Did she really just direct a question towards him?

His eyes fell on her, smiling warmly. "Yes, I do. I really love music, so I can usually find at least one song that I like in every genre I come across."

"Even bluegrass?" Vanessa asked, scrunching her nose and feeling a little more comfortable. She was doing it! She was talking to him!

Carlisle chuckled at her, shaking her head. "I think it requires talent, but no, I haven't come across a bluegrass song I like. Though, I'll admit, I don't really look for it. My favorite as far as rock music goes, though, is alternative."

"Me too," Vanessa blurted, surprised. "Well, erm – I mean my favorite band is Avenged but...90's alternative is my favorite."

"Well, looks like we have something in common then," Carlisle said kindly, giving her a stunning smile that made her heart start racing slightly as she gave him a small smile, looking back down at her plate.

"Do you still like the Spice Girls?" Bella piped in, making Vanessa's head whip towards her as Bella took a sip of water.

"Gee, I dunno," Vanessa said sarcastically, trying to ignore her flush. "Do you still drool over the Backstreet Boys?"

Bella promptly coughed, turning beet red and glancing at Edward.

"Vanessa!" she snapped, glaring amused daggers at her cousin.

"Well, you brought up the Spice Girl thing..." Vanessa smiled innocently.

"..."

"You like G-Unit."

Vanessa gaped. How _dare _she bring up her guilty pleasure. Gods, she was embarrassed of that...

"Liking _o__ne _song can hardly be classified as liking a group," Vanessa snapped, her face turning as red as Bella's.

Emmett was roaring in laughter, making Vanessa pout as Alice chuckled at them both.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Bella laughed, her eyes glittering.

"Urgh, don't talk to me you backstabber," Vanessa mumbled, looking down at her plate, trying to keep a smile from spreading on her lips.

"This is hilarious," Emmett laughed. "You two are completely different, yet similar in funny ways."

Vanessa chuckled, finishing up her meal with watching Bella, Edward, and Emmett banter back and forth. He seemed to be the most easy going of the Cullens. Well, besides Carlisle. But, Emmett seemed more likely to joke around. Rose and Jasper, however, did not look amused and were the only ones that stayed quiet the entire meal. Every once in a while, she felt Carlisle's eyes on her, and she began to wonder if she had a piece of broccoli in her teeth.

As Alice rose to get the plates, Vanessa stood up, already feeling guilty that the small girl had already served everyone their food.

"Here, let me help you," Vanessa said, picking up her and Bella's plate.

"Nuh uh uh," Alice smiled, taking the plates out of her hands. "You're the guest. I refuse to allow you to help me."

"Are you sure...I mean, I don't mind helping..." Vanessa said hesitantly.

"Yup! Now, you all go in the living room and I'll clean up!" Alice said, bouncing around and getting all the plates before hopping in the kitchen. Vanessa raised her eyebrow as her silent boyfriend quietly followed her.

"How about a game of billiards?" Carlisle asked, standing and motioning towards the back room. "We have a game room back here."

"Sounds good, Carlisle," Edward answered, smirking at a dreading looking Bella. Well, that's something her and Bella shared in common...they sucked at pool.

"How about you, Vanessa?" Carlisle asked kindly, clearing not wanting to force her if she didn't want to play.

"If everyone else is, I'm game," she shrugged, smiling. "I just pity whoever is on my team. Hope they don't mind losing."

Carlisle let out his deep laugh, making her heart rate spike at the melodious sound.

"Nonsense, Bella can play with Edward and I will be your partner," he smiled, walking into a room where a large pool table set with all the cues.

"Oh, okay..." she laughed nervously, her heart thumping as something caught her eye.

An old Mortal Kombat arcade game sat in the corner and Vanessa's eyes widened, almost forgetting that she was going to partners with Carlisle as she walked over to it.

"Damn, I haven't seen one of these in ages!" she exclaimed. "Where did you get this?" she turned, looking at Edward as he walked up to her, smiling.

"Ebay, actually," Edward chuckled. "That one's actually mine. It's programmed to not need money, obviously."

"Sweet," Vanessa said, pulling away. "Can I play it sometime?"

"Sure, feel free," Edward laughed, walking over with her to get pool cues.

He handed her and Bella one as Carlisle racked the balls.

"Carlisle and I splitting up will make it more even," Edward smiled. "You said you weren't good. If you play like Bella, I believe you."

"Shut up, Edward," Bella murmured, making Vanessa laugh.

"I'll break," Edward smiled, walking up and hitting the ball with force. The balls all broke apart, two solids going in a hole. He smirked, walking around and hitting one again, but it looked like he hit it too lightly and the ball didn't go in.

_Did he do that on purpose? _Vanessa wondered.

"Do you want to go first, Vanessa?" Carlisle's voice broke her out of her musings.

"N-no, that's okay. You c-can go first..." she smiled weakly, her cheeks flaming.

"Alright then," Carlisle smiled, walking elegantly around the table. She watched, lightly biting her lip as he stretched across the table, hitting the ball smoothly. She tried not the look at the muscles on his back flexing as he did this.

Not surprisingly, he shot a stripe in. He smiled, walking around the table and repeating the process. By the time he'd done it three times, Edward looked irritated and spoke up.

"Oh come on, give Bella and I a chance!" he said, making Carlisle smile and look up at him as he hit another one, sinking in a ball.

"Show off," Edward muttered so lightly that Vanessa's ears barely even picked up on it. Was Carlisle really showing off?

Once again, looking intentional, he scratched the next ball.

"Thank you," Edward grumbled. "Go ahead Bella." he smiled, stroking her hair.

Vanessa bit her lip, glancing at Carlisle. She had a feeling that if it was just him and Edward, he wouldn't have stopped. He only scratched so Bella and her would have a chance to play...she was almost certain of that. Her heart warmed at that thought.

Bella groaned, struggling with the stick as her cast made it difficult. She aimed her pool stick, hitting the ball with way too much force. Vanessa's eyes widened, and in the blink of an eye, the ball came off the table and popped her in the stomach.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry!"

"Damn it, Bella!" Vanessa groaned, looking over to see Carlisle had stepped out, and Edward was glaring at him as if to say, 'No.'

Carlisle came to her side very quickly. "Are you alright?" he asked with a concerned expression, gently taking her arm and making her heart rate increase once again.

"Uh, yeah," she chuckled. "It didn't really hurt. Just more alarming than anything. It was my fault. I shouldn't have stood right in front of where she was hitting," she laughed sheepishly, looking at Bella with humorous eyes.

"If it hurts, I can take a look; if you need me too," he offered gently.

Her eyes widened, making her jump back. Bare her stomach to Carlisle? She'd rather be shot! She had stretch marks on her hips and everything...it would probably disgust a man as beautiful as him.

"N-no! I'm fine. I promise," she smiled, wrapping her arms around her stomach defensively.

"Alright, if you insist," he smiled warmly. "I do believe its your shot." he gestured towards the table.

"Oh, right..." she grumbled, grabbing her cue and walking around the table. She didn't see any clear shots and she sighed. "I'm not going to get anything."

"That's fine. Just do your best," Carlisle encouraged, coming to stand near her. She tensed lightly, not really wanting him so close. Her hands were shaky as it were.

Sighing, she hit the ball, making a few balls roll across the table. Her mouth fell open when she got one in...only problem was...it was one of Edward and Bella's balls.

"Hey, thanks!" Edward laughed as her cheeks erupted in flames and she groaned.

"I did _not_ mean to do that..." she looked over at Carlisle, expecting him to be angry or something. But to her surprise, he was laughing along with Edward at her blunder.

"Well, you said you wouldn't get one in, but you did," Carlisle smiled, apparently trying to console her mistake.

"Yeah, think I would have been better off not getting one in though..." she chuckled.

Edward walked around the table, aiming his stick. Right as he went to shoot, he scratched, and his eyes widened, looking over at Carlisle. First shock appeared on his face, then anger.

"You did that on purpose!" Edward frowned, making Vanessa confused as she turned her head to look at Carlisle.

"Did what? I haven't moved? Come now, Edward, just because you scratched, it doesn't mean I had anything to do with it."

"Well you..." Edward's eyes traveled towards Vanessa, and he sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Alright Carlisle, take the game."

"With pleasure," he replied, giving a mock bow and walking around the table with a playful expression.

Vanessa wondered how it could be Carlisle's fault. What had he done? Make a funny face at him or something? Even so, Edward wasn't looking at him until _after _he scratched. It was probably just as Carlisle said: Edward was a teenage boy, so its not completely implausible to think he might have been trying to blame Carlisle for his blunder.

She watched Carlisle dunk the other balls in, and her heart warmed. Just now, she'd seen a side of him that she didn't think was there, based on her visit to the hospital. He was playful, young, and energetic. Of course, she had to remind herself that the man was only twenty-three. Not that he didn't look like he wasn't – far from it. He looked amazingly good. Just like a young adult should. It was his behavior that made her forget his age. The fact that he was so proper, neat, and punctual. Also, the fact that he had opened his home to multiple teenagers as well. They referred to him as their father, even though he only had a couple of years on them. It was a little odd, but she supposed she could see why. Carlisle, despite his age, did seem very fatherly and way more mature than the others. He didn't act at all like a regular twenty-three year old man usually would have. Hell, Vanessa had seen thirty year old men act less mature than him.

"Looks like Vanessa and I won," Carlisle said, smiling at everyone.

"Yeah, yeah," Edward grumbled, putting everyone's cues away.

"Maybe next time we should just let Bella and Vanessa play while we watch," Carlisle chucked. "I feel bad that they only got to shoot once."

"It's alright," Bella laughed. "We're no good at pool anyway. If it was just me and her, we'd be sitting here knocking balls around all night."

"Or I'd just sink all yours in and I'd lose," Vanessa shrugged.

"Do you want to go up to my room?" Edward asked Bella, looking over at Vanessa. "You're welcome to come too. We're just gonna hang out."

"Um..." _Wow_, the third wheel feeling was really kicking in now. She wasn't exactly comfortable sitting in Edward's bedroom with him and Bella...she knew without a doubt she would be interrupting something. Surely, Edward was only inviting her to be polite. But, at the same time, what else was she supposed to do?

"Do you like reading?" Carlisle asked her suddenly.

"Um, yes, I do..." she said, giving him a small smile.

"Excellent. How about I show you our library? It's in my study."

"Well, I-...I don't want to intrude. I mean, you don't have to if there's other things you need to do..." Vanessa stumbled, feeling guilty. Great, now Carlisle was probably gritting his teeth to spend time with her alone just to do Edward a favor. It was so embarrassing. She highly doubted he'd _wan__t_ to spend time with her.

"Oh, not at all," he smiled as they walked out of the room. "I'd enjoy it, and I'm all free today."

"Oh...alright then," she smiled, seeing that he actually seemed sincere. She caught Bella's eye, and she gave her a mischievous grin that said: 'I told you so.'

Vanessa gave her a playful glare as they all walked up the stairs. Thankfully, Carlisle was walking in front of her. It was good for two reasons. One: she wouldn't have to worry if her ass looked fat, and two:...she could look at his.

Smirking to herself, they finally reached the top.

"It's right through this door," Carlisle said, opening the first door on the left for her.

Bella and Edward continued walking down the hallway, talking quietly.

Smiling lightly to Carlisle with her heart pumping, she hesitantly walked in the room. The room was fairly large, and every wall was a book shelf. It seemed that every single space was taken up. God, he had a lot of books...in the middle sat a large, wooden computer table with a huge computer monitor sitting on it. He had a big, black, leather chair that looked really comfortable.

"Wow, you have a lot of books," she chuckled, running her fingers over a few of the spines.

"Yes, I have even more, but these are the ones I and the others like...but sadly, most are mine," he chuckled.

"Is...Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince yours as well?" she smirked, plucking the book off the shelf as waving it at him.

He chuckled, leaning back against his desk with his hands in his pockets. He looked...too beautiful. Vanessa flushed and looked away.

"I have read the series, but I'm afraid that would belong to Alice," he chuckled. "It seems she was correct. Out of all the books in this library, you picked the one series that belongs to her."

"Are you fond of Wuthering Heights as Bella is?" he asked conversationally.

"I've read it. It was alright..." Vanessa smiled. "Did you know that Emily Brontë died only a year after it was published? It was her only novel too. I thought that was really sad; she was only thirty."

Carlisle raised his eyes in surprise. "For someone that didn't really care for the novel, I am surprised that you know that. Yes, I was aware of that."

"Eh, I look up odd stuff sometimes..." she laughed awkwardly. "I'm on Wikipedia, and one minute I'll be looking at a lead singer of a band, and somehow end up reading on the 16th century Spanish Inquisition."

"Oh really?" Carlisle smiled.

"Erm – yeah, I know a lot about Mozart and Beethoven as well. Even though it is extremely rare for me to listen to their compositions," she smiled. "It's not that I don't like classical music, I just have to be in the mood for it."

Carlisle opened his mouth, a look crossing across his face before closing it. It looked as though he wanted to tell her something, but thought better of it, changing his mind at the last minute.

"You prefer them to Debussy, I take it?" he asked, but she knew that wasn't what he was going to say.

"Not to sound typical, but yeah," she smiled. "I also like Chopin."

"I'm fond of him as well," he grinned charmingly, his eyes flashing. "Well, you're full of surprises. You're a unique girl."

Vanessa immediately flushed. "Think think 'weird' is a more appropriate term," she chuckled awkwardly, looking back at the books.

"No, I wouldn't say that at all," he said politely, making her flush more.

"..."

She put the Harry Potter book back on the shelf, continuing to browse the shelves. Her eyes widened and she blushed furiously when she saw a copy of the Kama Sutra, hoping to God he didn't see her pause in front of it as she continued her browsing. A lot of the books she didn't recognize, but some of them seemed to be related to medical things, one way or another.

"Have you read all these books?" she asked, wondering how some of them didn't bore him to death if he had...then again, if he got too bored, perhaps he pulled out the Kama Sutra and read that. She was sure that was just..._riveting_. Why did he have that anyway? Sure, it was a popular ancient text...but still. Wait, why did it matter anyway? If he brought women to his house, what difference should it make? It shouldn't matter to her. No doubts he could have any woman he wanted...he was kind, generous, smart, funny...and not to mention, beyond gorgeous. The man could have Megan Fox at his feet – she was sure of it.

"Believe it or not, yes, I have," he said warmly, surprising her. What did he do? Spend ALL his spare time reading? Maybe she was wrong, maybe he _didn't _get laid often.

"Wow...I'm pretty sure there's more books here than I've read in my lifetime. Well, unless you count fan fiction," she said, bending down to look at more books.

"Fan fiction?" he asked, sounding curious.

She froze. Did she really just say that? To him, of all people?!

"O-oh...well, um...you see, its stories by everyday people," she murmured, not looking at him. "Fans write their own stories with characters and things that they're a fan of. I guess its...kind of lame. But, I mean, its interesting to see what people do with the characters, giving them a completely different story."

"Hmm, I could see how that could be interesting," he commented, sounding like he was thinking. "Perhaps I'll look into that."

Vanessa wanted to groan. Great, she was going to turn the man of her dreams into a fan girl.

"Fictional characters...hmm, so there's Dracula fan fiction?" Carlisle asked after a moments pause.

"Personally, I haven't read any...but I'm sure there is," she smiled, looking over at him. "I mean, I know there's Interview with a Vampire fan fiction...and Buffy the Vampire Slayer."

"Do you read either of those?" he asked, chuckling.

She wanted to lie—she really did. But for some reason, it just didn't feel right.

"Honestly, I've read Buffy fan fiction," she said sheepishly. "I was a huge fan of that show when I was younger."

"Oh, really?" he asked, smiling. "Who did you root for? The vampires, or the slayer?"

"Oh, Buffy of course," she laughed, wondering if he liked that show. "She was bad ass. The only time I rooted for the vampires was if it was Angel or Spike, but that was only because I was really-" she trailed off. She didn't want to say: 'because I was really crushing on them.' God, it sounded lame.

"-Um, but unlike other stories, vampires weren't really romanticized in that show," she shrugged. "Other than two characters, all the vampires were evil demons."

"Is that the proper view of vampires for you?" he asked quietly, turning her attention to him. He had a contemplative look on his face as though he was asking her something of great importance.

"Well, I'm not sure," she said slowly, studying him. "I've never really thought about. I suppose when I think 'vampire', I do think 'evil' to a degree...as I tend to link vampire with Bram Stoker's Dracula. I guess it depends on the literature. If they were portrayed in a more positive light in a different writing, I would be less inclined to think that way. Besides, there's a good of everything, right? Its no different than writings about people in general. There's evil in everything, not just so called, 'monsters'. People are just as capable of being as evil as things that supposedly go bump in the night. I see no difference."

He was quiet for moments, making her feel a little tense as he watched her. Was he even blinking? His face was gentle, but was also musing. Did she say something he disapproved of? Perhaps she said too much...should she apologize?

"...I think those are very wise words, Vanessa," he said gently. "The difference is; not all human beings have the need to commit evil in them. That is the difference between humans, and those that are referred to as monsters. Monsters have no choice in the matter, as evil is what they are made to commit."

"Everyone has their own personal demons," Vanessa said quietly. "Some are just more severe than others. I believe everyone has light and darkness in their hearts, but it is their choice whether or not they chose to act on it. It's not what you are, or what you're born into that defines who you are...its the choices you make. Your choices show who you truly are – your decisions."

Carlisle was looking at her like he'd never clearly seen her before, and her face flushed. He remained quiet for moments as she turned to look at more books, hitting her leg on the edge of a table.

"Ow...shit..." she hissed, clutching her leg.

"Are you alright-"

Alice suddenly burst into the door.

"Carlisle!" she said strictly, confusing Vanessa and apparently Carlisle as well...for about a half a second. His eyes widened, and he instantly turned around.

Alice rushed up to her, pulling her arm. "We have to go—_now_."

"Wha-" Vanessa started, confused at the tense look on Alice's face.

"Please, go Vanessa!" Carlisle said sternly, his voice getting loud. She saw his white fists clutched at his sides, and Vanessa flinched, blinking confusedly as she allowed Alice to pull her out of his office, slamming the door behind her.

Alice rushed her down the stairs, and she saw Bella and Edward were at the bottom. The rest of the family was nowhere to be seen. What had just happened? Why had Carlisle...yelled at her?

"I'm very sorry," Alice said, giving a confused Vanessa a warm smile and squeezing her hand. "I promise we'll explain later."

Vanessa was aghast. What the hell was going on?

"I'll see you at school tomorrow, Bella and Vanessa," Edward said, offering Vanessa a small smile before he kissed Bella bye.

Before she knew it, her and Bella were standing on their porch, alone.

"Well, lets go..." Bella murmured, bouncing off the steps and towards the car. Like a zombie, Vanessa followed her and got in.

She was so stunned, she was quiet as they pulled away from the Cullens.

Finally, she glanced over at Bella.

"Do you know what happened?" she asked, her voice quiet.

"No...I'm not sure," Bella said, not making eye contact with her. "I will tell you though, don't worry. Carlisle is fond of you. Don't take this the wrong way, please."

"But...he yelled at me," Vanessa whispered, her throat constricting as she tightened her hands on the steering wheel. "Maybe...I don't fucking know...maybe I said something that pissed him off-"

"No, you didn't."

"And how do you know, Bella?"

"I just do..." Bella answered quietly as they pulled in her driveway.

"..."

"I'll pick you up before school tomorrow," Vanessa mumbled, a little hurt that Bella was obviously keeping something from her.

"What about your bag?"

"I'll get it tomorrow."

"..."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow morning..." Bella trailed off, getting out of her car.

Vanessa instantly pulled out, driving to her house with speed. Now that Bella was out of the car, she didn't even try to stop the tears that leaked out of her eyes.

Quickly, she pulled into her yard, running inside, up the stairs, and into her room, slamming the door behind her.

Breathing heavily, she ripped off her shirt and pants, putting a night gown on. Her leg stung as she looked down, seeing a little bit of blood. She must have torn the skin slightly when she hit her leg on that sharp edge. No wonder it hurt so bad.

Sighing, she fell into her bed, a few tears still falling.

Carlisle's cold, demanding voice rang through her head. He had been so nice...why had he yelled at her like that? Even more so, why did it hurt her feelings so bad? After all, she didn't even know the man – not really.

"You're a fucking idiot," she groaned into her pillow, wiping her eyes and trying to get comfortable enough to fall asleep.

The night carried on as she lay there, trying to think of any reason for him to act as he did. Unfortunately, nothing came to mind. She couldn't think of one logical reason as to why he'd suddenly yell at her that way.

After hours of pondering, her mind finally got hazy and she fell into slumber.


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: Ah, another chapter. I'm somewhat addicted to writing this story. Also, yes, this story was inspired from the song, 'Beautiful With You.' by Halestorm. It's a really wonderful song. Anyway, thanks to everyone that has enjoyed this so far!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just my OC. **

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

_Beep _

"Urgh..." Vanessa groaned.

_Beep _

"Uh..." she rolled over, trying to drown out the annoying noise.

_Beep_

Irritated, and still hazy from sleep, she grabbed her phone, chucking it across the floor. She lay there for minutes, before realizing she just threw her _phone_.

_Beep _

"Damn it!" she cursed, looking at her clock to see that it was five-thirty in the morning; thirty minutes before she set an alarm to be woken up. Who the hell was texting her this early?

"Bella, I swear to God..." she grumbled as she forced herself to climb out of bed, snatching her phone off the floor before falling back against her bed. She rubbed her eyes, trying to look at the phone in her dark room. It felt like looking into the sun.

She frowned at her iPhone, seeing that it was a number she didn't recognize.

"Great, I get woken up by a wrong number text...assholes," she grumbled, opening the message.

Her eyes instantly widened.

_Vanessa, its Carlisle. I got your number from Bella; I truly hope you don't mind. Bella awakes at this time, so I thought maybe you did as well. If not, I truly apologize for waking you this early. When you read this, please respond so I may try to apologize for my actions from last night. I know you must be confused, and I am truly, terribly sorry for my behavior. If you do not wish to speak to me again, I do not blame you. I really enjoyed our conversation last night, and I hope that it will not be the last. However, I hope my efforts to apologize are not in vain. I'm very sorry. _

The message ended with that, and Vanessa's heart felt like it was in her throat; it was beating so hard. Should she reply? Maybe he would have an excuse...It didn't seem like he was offering one, just an apology. Should she accept it? Why shouldn't she? At least he was going to apologize...he hadn't really be mean, per-say; just very rude. He randomly ordered her to leave...perhaps something had happened? She didn't know what to think; she was so confused. But one thing was for certain, she wasn't not going to talk to Carlisle. He'd even went to the trouble of getting her number from Bella, and butterflies erupted in her stomach that he cared enough to do that.

_**You didn't wake me.** _She bit her lip. Well, that was a lie...oh well. _**If I may ask, what happened last night?** _

Her finger hovered over the 'send' button, and she took a deep breath before quickly tapping it, lest she change her mind. She sat her phone down, sighing, only to rip it right back up again when it beeped, only seconds after she sent the message. She smiled that he'd answered her so fast.

_I can't really say what happened; I'm sorry. But, I assure you, it will never happen again. I will never command you to leave my presence again. Does this mean you have accepted my apology, Vanessa?_

Her heart was pumping erratically again. Well...she hadn't really expected him to say that he couldn't say...but did it really matter? He'd apologized, and said it would never happen again. In any case, she supposed what happened wasn't really _that_ bad—perhaps she was overreacting? Then again, maybe something happened, and it wasn't any of her business. She'd known the man two days...how could she possibly expect him to share everything with her? Maybe something was wrong with his health, something no one but his family and Bella knew about...could she really expect him to confide in her after two days? That would explain Bella's behavior, as she was certain she knew something she didn't. Maybe she just had to be respectful and patient..and maybe one day, he'd tell her whatever it was that everyone seemed to be hiding.

_**Yes, of course I'll accept. You've been nothing but kind to me, Carlisle. No one is perfect. Also, I understand if you can't explain. I keep forgetting you've only known me two days. If it's none of my business, I can accept that. **_

This time, she didn't put her phone down, knowing he'd likely text right back as he did before. He didn't let her down as her phone beeped relatively soon.

_I'm so very relieved that you say that, Vanessa. It's worried me since it happened. It is my hope that we can become great friends. _

"Friends..." Vanessa whispered his word out loud. Her heart sunk a little, until she reminded herself that that was more than she could have ever hoped for.

_**I'd like that very much, Carlisle. I'm sorry you were worried. You didn't have to be. I'm a very forgiving person. **_

"Great friends..." she repeated, sighing to herself. Maybe that could change – wait, no – what the hell was she thinking? Of course it wouldn't change! She wasn't his type at all. Even though she didn't know his type, she knew it wasn't her. He was so nice...

"Oh my God...he's gay!" she exclaimed out loud, the sense of deja vu going over her. That would make a _lot_ of sense. Why else would he want to be great friends? Guys like him _weren't_ interested in girls like her...in any sense; friendship wise or romantically. The only gorgeous guy friends she'd _ever_ had were gay! Maybe that was something he was hiding? In a small town, it wouldn't be unthinkable that he would hide his sexuality.

Even though her heart sunk, she was almost positive in her assessment. She'd had enough past experience with things like this to know that in all likelihood...he was definitely gay.

_I had hoped you were. With your permission, I'd like to keep your number and text you to get to know you better. Would that be alright? _

Vanessa smiled weakly. Yeah, he was gay. There's just...no way. In her experience, straight men weren't this nice and polite. Usually, most men didn't want to be great friends with any girl without _some_ sort of interest in them at some point. True, that wasn't always the case...but it had always been that way for her. Maybe after they became great friends, he would come out to her? Of course, she'd be totally excepting in every sense of the word. She'd feel honored if he trusted her enough to tell her.

_**Of course! Feel free to text me whenever you please. I won't mind at all.** _

She really wouldn't. Even though he was gay, she still wanted the chance to get close to him, even if it was just as best friends.

Sighing, she got up and started getting ready for her first day at school. Her phone beeped again before she got in the shower, and she checked it again. She still didn't want to make him wait...

_The same goes for you, Vanessa. If I don't respond quickly, don't worry, its because I'm busy at work. _

Vanessa still felt giddy as she turned her stereo on in her bathroom before replying.

_**Same for me. Except school, of course. Phone's aren't allowed in class. If they catch you with one, they'll throw you in detention for the afternoon. I would know. **_

She almost added, 'lol' but suddenly, that felt too juvenile. She didn't want to make him go away. Her phone beeped quickly.

_Perhaps you should be more sneaky? : )_

She stared at her phone. Did he just send a smiley face? And also, did he just encourage her to be sneaky so she could talk to him during class? No...he was probably just being playful like he was in the pool room last night.

_**You'll soon learn I'm not a very sneaky person, haha. Are you encouraging me to text during class? Fine, but if I get caught, you're serving my detention because I'll blame you : )**_

She bit her lip, turning the shower on and telling herself that she'd get in after she replied to his next text...

_Of course not. I'd feel pretty guilty if you were to get in trouble because of me. If that's the case, I'd be honored to serve your detention. _

Vanessa allowed herself a small giggle, but she really needed to shower.

_**Sounds like a plan to me! I hate to go, but I really have to shower and get ready for school now...but yeah, text me whenever you're free : )**_

She stared at the phone, opening the text the second it beeped.

_Since I have your permission, I will do so this afternoon after you get out of school, then. I hope you have a great first day, Vanessa. _

Still feeling giddy, she quickly text him back her thanks and jumped in the shower. As she washed, she didn't hear her phone beep again. She was slightly disappointed, but then again, they did technically say their goodbyes for now.

She was in an exceptionally good mood as she finished getting ready and drove to school.

((O))

"Wow, this school is like a frickin' ghost town," Vanessa observed as she walked the barely crowded hallways with Bella and Edward.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Bella mumbled.

"I love it!" Vanessa smiled. "I hated the crowded hallways in L.A. This is a nice change."

"Alright, here's my first class..." Vanessa stopped outside of her Calculus class. "I'll see you guys at lunch?"

"Yeah, we'll be there," Bella smiled, and Edward gave her a small smile as well.

"Bye!" she said happily, walking into her first class and looking around. Something caught her eye, and she saw Rosalie sitting in the back, by herself.

Rosalie hadn't been very welcoming to her, but maybe she wouldn't mind if she sat next to her as she walked towards her. Rosalie noticed very quickly, snapping her golden eyes to her.

"Hey Rosalie," Vanessa said kindly, smiling at the beauty. "Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked, gesturing to the seat next to her.

Rosalie was quiet for moments, her pretty eyes raking over her.

"Sit where you want," she replied tonelessly, looking away.

"Okay!" Vanessa replied brightly, ignoring the girls uninterested tone. She wondered what her problem was? Probably just stuck up. Her messaging with Carlisle that morning had her on a high, and not even Rosalie's sour attitude could bring her down at the moment.

Rosalie looked back at her, her expression giving away mild shock at first, before it melted away as she looked away.

"I hate calculus," Vanessa huffed, throwing her notebook on the desk in front of her.

"Most people do," Rosalie actually replied, taking her off guard.

"I take it that you hate it as well?" Vanessa asked, looking over at her.

"I don't really care," she replied, picking at her nails. "I wouldn't say I enjoy it, though."

"I like art," Vanessa continued, wondering if she could somehow bond with the girl.

"...That's my favorite class," Rosalie eventually said.

"Oh, do you paint? I do occasionally. I use to do it all the time," Vanessa responded, amazed that she'd possibly have something in common with the girl.

"Yes, I paint," Rosalie said, cutting her eyes over to her with a somewhat interested expression.

"Oh, that's cool..." Vanessa said, not sure what else to say.

"..."

"Is that Mustang you drove to our house yours?" she asked after a moments pause.

"Oh, yeah. You like it? I love that car. It damn sucks the weather is so dreary here. I love putting the top down," Vanessa smiled. She loved talking about her dark blue Mustang. She'd got it for her birthday last year, almost having a heart attack in the process.

"Yeah, I do. I like cars. You have a pretty good ride...what year is it?" Rosalie asked, actually turning towards her.

"It's last years model. It's a five speed as well," Vanessa smiled, seeing approval shoot through Rosalie's eyes.

"I have a red, BMW M3 convertible," Rosalie bragged, giving her a prideful smile.

Vanessa let out a low whistle.

"Now THAT'S a nice car...Wanna trade?" Rosalie actually laughed with her. "I'm just kidding, I'm too attached to my baby."

Rosalie's laugh sounded like bells.

"I feel the same way," she smiled, hesitating before saying, "Carlisle drives a black Mercedes S55 AMG."

"Wow..." Vanessa raised her eyebrows. Yeah, she could see Carlisle driving something like that.

"You guys have some nice cars," she mused. "I've always wanted a white Dodge Viper convertible, with black interior...but I highly doubt that'll ever happen. Unless I strike it rich and win the lottery." she chuckled.

"I approve," Rosalie smiled. "That's a nice car. Maybe you'll get one one day."

"Hah, at over a hundred grand..." she chuckled. "I doubt that."

Rosalie smiled, opening her mouth to say something, but the teacher cut her off.

After a somewhat embarrassing introduction, causing all the class to turn and look at her, he started with the lesson.

"What class do you have next?" Vanessa asked Rosalie at the end of class.

"Literature," she responded simply, actually waiting for Vanessa to pack her bag.

"I have that as well," she smiled, and to her amazement, Rosalie and her walked to the next class together, talking about cars and makeup all the way there.

((O))

"Ohh, grapes!" Vanessa said, piling some in her plate as Rosalie mimicked her. She noticed she just grabbed whatever she grabbed. That was a little strange...

Vanessa's mind was blown. She had thought that out of the two girl Cullens she would be the closest to Alice...but it seemed like her and Rosalie were getting along famously. Go figure.

"What foundation do you use?" Vanessa asked as the walked towards the table where her family was sitting. "I'm pretty pale as well, but I have a rose tint, not beige. It's damn near impossible to find a foundation that doesn't make me look like I'm wearing a mask of ugly. Elizabeth Arden's full coverage is pretty pale, but it wipes off your skin too easily."

Rosalie gave a small laugh as they sat down. Emmett's and Bella's mouth was hanging open, whereas Edward looked mildly surprised. Alice, however, didn't look surprised at all, and was smiling at them warmly.

"I know, right?" Rosalie laughed, flicking her hair back. "I tried that foundation as well. I didn't care for the fact is was perfumed either."

"Ugh, I know!" Vanessa laughed. "It smelt like my grandma."

"I use Kat Von D's Lock-it tattoo liquid foundation," Rosalie smiled. "As you can see, its very pale and doesn't stink; nor does it come off."

"Amazing," Vanessa muttered. "I'll have to order some of that-"

"Uh, what's going on?" Emmett cut in, looking back and forth from his girlfriend to her in surprise.

"Makeup. Do you wanna join in the conversation, Emmett?" Vanessa laughed with Rosalie, making Emmett look even more flabbergasted.

"No thanks," Emmett grumbled. "But whaddaya know, my Rose finally found herself a friend!" he smiled, making Rosalie's smile drop and glare daggers at him.

"...I think you're about to be tossed out the window," Vanessa snickered. "Head's up."

Emmett scoffed. "This girl can't take me," he winked at Rose, nudging her with his elbow playfully.

"Never underestimate the power of an enraged female," Vanessa pointed out, smiling as she took a sip of her water.

Rosalie smiled wickedly at this, and Vanessa instantly pegged her as a feminist.

"Yes, she is correct," Rosalie said, raising a brow at her boyfriend.

Vanessa's phone beeped, and she was laughing as she pulled it out. She grinned goofily at her phone, seeing it was Carlisle.

_How is your first day so far? If I remember correctly, I believe it is lunch time._

"Who is it?" Bella asked, looking at her questioningly.

"Um...ah, its...no one," she mumbled. She would have told Bella, but she didn't want to say, 'oh, its your adoptive dad.' to the Cullens.

_**It's been good so far. I'm getting along really well with Rosalie. I like her a lot.** _

She sat her phone in her lap, still smiling goofily. She looked up, seeing everyone's eyes on her. She instantly dropped the smile.

"_What_?" she asked, trying to seem innocent.

"It's Carlisle," Bella nodded in affirmation, making Vanessa's jaw drop and her cheeks flush.

"_So_? He was just sorry about last night," Vanessa said defensively. "He just wanted to apologize and ask how my first day was. That's all."

Alice and Bella looked elated. Whereas Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward looked slightly wary. Was Alice the only one of the Cullens that wanted her to be friends with Carlisle?

Her phone beeped again, but this time, she tried to slowly and non-nonchalantly read it, keeping her expression as neutral as possible.

_Really? Well, I cannot tell you how happy I am to hear that. Rosalie...well, she doesn't get along with many people. If you're forming a friendship with her, I definitely approve. I'm glad your first day is going well, Vanessa._

The bell suddenly rang, pulling her out of her thoughts of Carlisle. She quickly text him back.

_**Thank you, Carlisle. Lunch just ended, and I'm going to class now. I'll tttyl! : )**_

((O))

At the end of the day, she got in her car, exhausted. Her and Rosalie had exchanged numbers, much to her surprise. She promised to call or text her later. She wasn't sure, but she thought Bella was irritated with her friendship with Rosalie...why should she be? She was close to Alice.

Shrugging it off, she drove home, keeping her ears open in case she heard her phone go off. Of course, she could always text him...but she didn't want to seem too needy.

"Hey baby," her dad called as she walked in the door. "How was your day?"

"Good," she yawned, looking at her dad that was sitting at his computer desk, flipping through papers. "I'm tired, though."

"Well, take a nap honey," he smiled, pushing his glasses back up his nose as he went back to his papers.

"Alright..." she sighed, walking up the stairs. She'd always been close to her dad, as her mom had died in a car accident when she was two...but he was hard to talk to. They were close, but at the same time, she felt like the older she got...the less they communicated. It wasn't like she was pulling away from him, she tried; it just seemed like they ran out of things to talk about years ago.

Going to her drawers, she pulled out a long tee shirt, ripping off her clothes and throwing it on. It wasn't like she was going to go anywhere that night.

Her phone beeped, and she instantly grabbed it, rolling over on her back as she stared at her phone.

_How was your day? _

She smiled, rolling her eyes. He seemed to be very concerned on whether her first day of school went well or not.

_**It was fine. Rosalie and I talked a lot today. We exchanged numbers and everything. **_

She paused, wondering if she should tell him about Bella?

_**For some reason, I felt like Bella didn't like me getting close to Rosalie. She just looked...a little put out I suppose. I'm a little concerned about that. **_

Bella looked...almost jealous. Was she worried that she'd ditch her and run around with Rosalie? Surely, Bella knew her better than that. Bella would always be her best friend; no matter what. Her phone beeped.

_Have you spoken to Bella about it? If you want my opinion, I think I know why. _

_**Yes, I'd like to know what you think. **_

_Well, Bella has tried to be close to our entire family since she's been with Edward. For the most part, she's succeeded. We're all very fond of Bella, and we consider her a member of our family. However, Rosalie is the only one she couldn't really shake. Bella has tried to be friends with her, but Rose is a very difficult person at times. Then, you come along and in two days you've managed to achieve what Bella hasn't in a year. It's nothing personal. She's probably just frustrated with that. _

"Oh Bella," Vanessa sighed. "Not everyone on the planet has to like you..."

_**I see...that makes sense. I was worried that Bella thought I'd just drop her and become BFF with Rosalie. But I had hoped that she knew me better than that. I think you're right. I won't worry about it in that case. **_

_I'm glad to hear I've relieved your worry. May I ask you something? _

Vanessa raised her eyebrows, her heart spiking a little.

_**Of course. What is it?**_

_Can you tell me about yourself? Anything will suffice. _

Her heart thumped loudly.

_**I don't mind...I'm not very good at speaking about myself on the spot, though. I may bore you to tears. Ask me anything and I'll answer. **_

_Very well. Let's see...what's your favorite color? _

She actually laughed out loud at this. She wasn't good at talking about herself, and he wasn't good at asking.

_**Hmmm. I'd have to go with either blue or purple. And what about you?**_

_My favorite color is green. _

She took a sharp intake of breath. Her eyes were green...

_**Hey, that's good. Seeing as my eyes are green!**_

_I noticed. They are lovely. But also, green is the color of leaves and grass. To me, its the color of nature and beauty. _

"I like it because it's a Christmas color...but okay," she chuckled, flattery rising in her as he said she had lovely eyes.

_**I like green because it reminds me of Christmas and I love Christmas.**_

_Is it your favorite holiday? _

She paused. She might have said that Halloween was her favorite...but she didn't want him to make the connection to candy with that...yeah, Christmas was better.

_**Oh, yeah. I love Christmas. Not really about the gifts...I just love the lights, music and decorations. I love Christmas trees. It's always just been me and my dad, though. **_

_If you don't mind me asking, what about your mother? _

Vanessa took a deep breath.

_**She died in a car accident when I was only two. I don't even remember her...**_

_Oh, I'm so terribly sorry, Vanessa. If it makes you feel any better, my mother died in childbirth with me. I do not remember my mother either. I was raised by my father, and he was a priest. _

"Is he religious?" she wondered. That surprised her. She wasn't sure why, but looks like they had another thing in common.

_**Oh, really? My father is a lawyer. He's always been busy with work.**_

_My father wished me to take over for him. I tried to, but it did not work out. I then decided to pursue the medical field. Do you know what you want as a career? _

_**To be honest, I haven't gave it much thought. When I was five, though, I wanted to be a ballerina...I don't believe that will work out. **_

_Why not? _

"...is he really going to make me say it?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

_**Well, I'm not thin enough to be a ballerina. Even if I was, I don't want to be one anymore. **_

_You look lovely as you are. _

"Yeah...he's gay," Vanessa frowned, having been told that by gay guy friends before.

_**You don't have to say that, I know I'm overweight. I've tried to lose it, but it seems like no matter what I do, it stays. **_

_So? Weight is just a number. You should not worry about it. You're lovely as you are, Vanessa. Don't let anyone ever try to tell you otherwise. _

_**Thank you, Carlisle. You're too kind. **_

_It's true. Don't you believe me? _

She wondered if he could read minds.

_**No, it's not that. I just know where I stand in the appearance department. **_

_And where is it that you believe you stand? _

She bit her lip...how did they get on this topic again? She wasn't very comfortable texting this with a man as gorgeous as Carlisle. That's what she didn't like about texting, it was easy to forget who was on the other end. She became too open.

_**I'm...I don't know. I'm just kind of...there, I suppose. I don't think I'm hideous, but I don't think I'm beautiful, either. If that makes sense.**_

_It truly hurts me to see you say that about yourself, Vanessa. It isn't true at all. Is there anything I can do to convince you otherwise? _

"Yeah, be interested in me," she mumbled to herself. But seeing as he was likely gay, she didn't want to put that awkwardness on him.

_**I'm not sure...I'm awfully stubborn : )**_

_Well, I will just have to strive to change that, then : ) I don't wish to go, but my shift starts soon. I will message you when I can. I hope you have a lovely evening, Vanessa. _

Vanessa was a little saddened by this. She didn't want him to go, but of course, she understood. He was a busy doctor, after all. He couldn't sit around messaging a teenage girl all night.

_**Of course. I hope you have a good night, Carlisle. **_

Sighing to herself, she went through her contacts, her thumb hovering above Bella's number. Resigning it to herself, she hit call.

_Ring_

_Ring _

_Ring_

"_Hello?" _

"Hey Bells," Vanessa smiled. "Do you have time to talk?"

"_Yeah, sure. Do you want me to come over?" _

"You're an angel," Vanessa sighed, smiling lightly. "Could you, please?"

"_Yeah, I'll be there in about ten minutes," _Bella laughed.

"Good, bye,"

"_Bye." _

Vanessa ended the call, rolling over as her phone beeped.

_Thank you, Vanessa._

She smiled, wondering if she should text back...but eventually decided against it. She didn't want to bug him...

Her door suddenly flung open, with Bella walking in.

"Oh God..." Bella murmured, her eyes wide. "I know that look...That was the same look I had on my face when I first started talking to Edward."

"...I'm in trouble, Bella," Vanessa frowned. "I...can't like Carlisle."

"Why not?" Bella asked, sitting down on her bed with a concerned expression.

"Because he's so...and I'm just...you know?" Vanessa said, desperately trying to convey her meaning.

"You don't think I went through this same thing?" Bella asked, raising her eyebrow and understanding perfectly. "You don't think I went through a really long period of denial? Trying to convince myself that there was NO way that someone like Edward could EVER like me? But you know what, he did. He loves me now."

"But that doesn't mean that the same will happen for me," Vanessa said sadly. "This is completely different and besides...I have a theory about Carlisle."

Bella seemed to tense at this. "W-what is i-it?"

Vanessa frowned. Maybe she shouldn't say? But she always told Bella everything.

"I think Carlisle's gay," she admitted, looking at her face for a reaction.

"..."

Bella suddenly roared in laughter, catching Vanessa off guard as her jaw dropped.

"Bella, what the hell?" Vanessa exclaimed, irritated as Bella struggled to breathe in between her laughs.

"I can't...oh...my God...I...gay!" and started laughing all over again.

"Are you always this articulate?" Vanessa snapped, crossing her arms and starting to get irritated. She had a lot of reasons why she thought that.

"I'm sorry," Bella said, wiping her eyes. "But...why on _earth_ would you think that?!"

"Well..." Vanessa shifted, her reasons not sounding so good in her head anymore. "Its just...everything. How he talks, how polite he is...the fact that he's so handsome, but doesn't have a wife or girlfriend...He wants to be great friends with _me_. And lets face it, guys like him don't like girls like me. Why else would he want to become friends? Nine times out of ten, the guy usually likes the girl and you know its true."

Bella scrunched her face. "Yeah, I guess I could see why you thought that. I'll admit, the same thing crossed my mind about Edward...but I'm like, 99 percent sure that Carlisle isn't gay."

"Have you ever seen him with a woman?"

"Well, no-"

"See?" Vanessa pointed out. "Look how good he looks! There's just no way; the only men that were handsome that wanted to be my friend before...were gay."

"That doesn't mean that Carlisle is gay!" Bella exclaimed, laughing. "Is it COMPLETELY implausible to think that maybe, just maybe; he likes you?"

"..."

"Yes."

"Oh, for God's sake," Bella groaned, rolling her eyes. "He is not gay! If he was, Edward would have told me. I'm sure of it."

"...I'm not convinced," Vanessa concluded. "I'm going to continue to think that until I'm proven otherwise."

Bella sighed, pulling out her phone and pushing buttons, holding it up to her ear.

"What are you doing?" Vanessa squeaked, staring at her with wide eyes.

"Hey Edward, is Carlisle gay?"

Vanessa's mouth dropped.

"Bella!" she hissed quietly, trying to grab the phone from her.

"Uh huh. Yeah, that's just what I thought. Now, I'll try to convince Nessa otherwise."

She hit the end button with Vanessa glaring daggers through her.

"How the hell could you do that?! Now Edward is going to tell Carlisle that I think he's gay!" Vanessa screeched, horrified. "IF he's not gay, he may be really mad and won't want to be my friend anymore!"

"Oh, no he won't," Bella smiled. "Edward said he definitely wasn't. Even if Edward does tell him, he wouldn't get angry. Besides, if he likes you...he may work extra hard to prove you otherwise-"

"Oh my God, Bella!" she hissed, her face turning red. "I swear, if he confronts me on this, I'll drop dead."

"Trust me! This will end up being a good thing."

Vanessa cut her eyes angrily. "Did Edward find it as amusing as you did?"

"Actually, he didn't laugh AS hard. But yeah, he laughed," Bella chuckled, making Vanessa groan.

"Great, now all the Cullens are probably laughing at me,"

"No, they aren't...say, Vanessa, are you...in love with Carlisle?" Bella asked hesitantly.

Vanessa stared at her, flabbergasted. "What?! No! I don't even know the man, really. How could I possibly be in love with him? I'll admit, I have a crush on him, but that's it."

Bella looked down, looking a little ashamed.

"Okay, serious boy talk," Vanessa smiled, jumping up and going to her stereo and turning on Halestorm. "We have to have music for this."

She jumped back on the bed as Bella chuckled.

"So, what's with the shameful look?"

"..."

"I fell in love with Edward almost instantly," Bella chuckled, looking up at her. "Well, of course, it took me a while to realize it...but yeah, it was practically love at first sight."

Vanessa blinked. Sure, Carlisle had made one hell of an impression on her, but...was it love at first sight? No, she highly doubted that. She didn't really believe in that. It wasn't human. She did believe in infatuation at first sight, though, and that was quite possibly happening to her.

"I..." Vanessa frowned. "I really don't think that's what is happening."

"...Are you sure?" Bella questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure of anything," Vanessa sighed. "But we're talking about – what – love at first sight? Again, I don't even _know_ Carlisle. How can you love someone you don't know?"

"I know him," Bella smiled. "I will honestly say that if you're waiting for that, he's one of the most beautiful people I've ever met. Inside and out."

"Yeah, believe me...I've gotten the impression that he is definitely that," she smiled.

Vanessa and Bella talked way into the night, despite it being a school night. The two girls kept talking, unaware of the eyes that watched them from behind Vanessa's window.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

* * *

"I do _not _snore!" Bella exclaimed as Vanessa, Edward, Rosalie and her walked down the hallway.

"Please, I had to turn you in the middle of the night so you wouldn't inhale the drapes!" Vanessa laughed, making Edward and Rosalie laugh as well.

Vanessa chuckled, feeling slightly disappointed as her phone didn't beep. She'd half expected her phone to beep early this morning, but it didn't. She tried not to think about it. Just because he didn't text her first thing didn't mean anything...she tried not to think about him maybe knowing she thought he was gay. But, she didn't have the guts to bring it up with Edward, asking him if he told him. That would be a little too awkward. She hadn't been around Edward long enough to get comfortable enough to be open with him.

The day went by in a blur, and as Vanessa walked in Bella's bedroom, she sighed and glared at her phone. Maybe she should text him?

"Oh for the love of GOD, just text him!"

Vanessa jumped, hearing Bella yip at her.

"I-I'm...that's not-"

"Oh bullshit," Bella rolled her eyes. "You've been looking like someone took your sunshine away all day."

"..."

"He'll text you, he's probably just busy," Bella said, giving her a reassuring smile.

"...Maybe," Vanessa mumbled, falling back on the bed and sighing.

A week passed in silence...then two.

Vanessa slammed her car door with a little more force than necessary. For the past two weeks, all she did was agonize over whether or not she'd made Carlisle angry. She must have. She'd noticed that none of the Cullens mentioned him, like, ever. And she didn't bring it up.

"Yo, jelly bean!"

Vanessa whipped around, groaning when she saw Jake walking up to her house, pushing what appeared to be a dirt bike in the process.

"Stop calling me that, you hairy beast," she joked, eying the bike and crossing her arms. "Where did you get that?"

"Oh, I just built it from scratch," Jake smiled, parking it and walking into her yard. "I went to show Bella too, but she didn't seem to be too interested. She's got her head up her boyfriend's ass."

Vanessa shook her head. She could admit, she saw Bella less as the two weeks passed, and she did talk about Edward a lot...but she was in love, and Vanessa didn't blame her – not really. She had a gorgeous boyfriend that was head over heels in love with her; how could she not have her head inserted into his ass? She knew that if Carlisle...

_NO! Goddammit, stop it! _She hissed in her mind.

"Earth to jelly bean!" Jake's voice sounded, knocking on her head and making her swat his hand away.

"Stop it, munchkin!" she snapped.

"I'm like a foot taller than you now," Jake frowned.

"So? You use to be a munchkin and I'm five eight. You are NOT a foot taller. Go back to school nimrod," she stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Just for that, I'm not gonna let you ride my bike!" he snapped, grinning wolfishly.

"Oh no, how will I ever recover!" she said dramatically, smirking and walking over to his parked bike. "Let me have at this thing."

She jumped on, looking at the controls.

"That's the spirit," Jake smirked, showing her what to do. "Now, be careful with the gas, its touchy."

"Yeah, yeah," Vanessa smirked, roaring the engine to life and pelting down the road.

"Slow down!" Jake called after her, running after the bike.

"You'll have to catch me first!" she called over her shoulder, laughing.

She kept going down the road, deciding to go to the end before turning around and coming back. It was somewhat thrilling to ride, the loud motor vibrating under her. It was almost like an adrenaline rush as the wind blew through her hair.

Coming up to the end of the road, she went to turn, and the bike went dangerously low to one side. Panicked, she leaned over in the other direction to rectify her mistake.

It happen so quickly.

One minute she was upright, and the next, she felt the pavement hit her side with force, and suddenly, an intense pain shot through her head. Her vision blurred out, and she saw dots everywhere.

"Oh SHIT!" she heard Jake's voice coming closer. "VANESSA!" he screamed as she groaned. Suddenly, she felt strong arms pulling her into their lap.

"I'm calling an ambulance!"

"Wha – no!" she gasped, recognizing Jake's voice even though her vision was blurry. Her head felt cloudy, and she shut her eyes.

"No, HEY!" Jake screamed, and she felt annoying little smacks on her face. "Do not go to sleep! You probably have a concussion and you CANNOT SLEEP!"

"I can't..." she mumbled, trailing off as she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Vanessa's eyes flew open, accompanied by a sharp, throbbing, pain in her head, making her let out a hiss and whimper.

Blinking rapidly, she looked over, seeing her dad, Jake, Bella, and Charlie all staring at her.

"AH!" she yelped in fright, not expecting to wake up and see four people standing right on top of her.

"You're awake!" her dad exclaimed, leaning down and rubbing his hand on her head.

"Are you okay, baby?"

Vanessa blinked, looking around to see that she was in a hospital room. Blinking, she looked down, seeing an IV in her arm, making her tense in fright.

Needle. She was starting to notice that she felt...strange. It was like there were little ants crawling on her. What the hell?

"I'll get the doctor," Charlie informed, leaving the room as Bella and Jake rushed up to her.

"I – urgh," she groaned, feeling pain in her head. "I'm fine."

"Well, you don't look fine baby," her dad soothed, kissing her forehead. "Your pretty face is all bruised."

"I had a fight with the pavement," she grumbled. "The pavement won."

"...They gave her some morphine," her dad told Bella and Jake at their confused expressions.

"I told you to slow down!" Jake said, panicked. "Damn, you almost gave me a heart attack...I thought you died!"

"It's gonna take more than a shitty dirt bike to kill me."

"My dirt bike isn't shit-"

"Shut up Jake!" Bella hissed, looking towards the door.

"Why am I fuzzy?" Vanessa asked, addressing the funny feeling and looking at Bella for answers.

"It's a side effect of the morphine," came a gentle, musical voice from the other side of her.

Her eyes widened, and she whipped her head around, instantly regretting it when pain shot down her neck, making her let out a whimper of pain.

"Try not to move so quickly," the voice said gently, as she opened her watery eyes, glaring at none other than Dr. Cullen.

He was smiling down at her, his gently, golden eyes full of concern.

_Dick. _She thought.

"You suffered quite a head contusion," Carlisle continued. "Your X-rays show head trauma, and I'm afraid I'm going to have to keep you over night for observation."

She stared at him for moments, her eyes flicking over him. He was wearing grey slacks, a button up blue shirt and of course, his white doctors coat. Her eyes rested on his, and an almost guilty expression flashed through the gentleness in his eyes.

"Whatever," she grumbled rudely, looking away and staring at Bella.

"Vanessa...!" her dad started, but was cut off by Dr. Cullen.

"It's quite alright," he chuckled. "She's suffered quite the head trauma. That, combined with pain medication—she's probably not feeling like herself."

Vanessa snorted in her head. She was fine, alright. Silence followed her thoughts and she paused.

"...Oh, I thought I did that in my head," she mumbled, still not looking at the doctor.

Jake's lips were trembling, and Vanessa caught sight of them and glared hatefully.

"...Well, get plenty of rest and we'll keep you on fluids," Carlisle said, and did she detect a hint of sadness? Good, she wasn't the only one feeling sad then. Then again, she felt kind of high, so maybe she was imagining it. How could he say he wanted to be greats friends, and then just ignore her existence for two weeks? He was an asshole, getting her hopes up like that and then crushing her and leaving her to worry.

"I'll be back to check on you again soon."

Vanessa kept her gaze away, not really sure why she was acting like a petulant child. The medication probably had something to do with it.

"Do you need anything from home, baby?" her dad asked, making her gaze go to him. She noticed Carlisle was gone, and she let out a sigh or relief and dissapointment.

"Mr. Peepers would be nice," she mumbled, making him laugh.

"I don't think you can have a cat in here, honey," her dad laughed, shaking his head at her as Charlie walked in.

"How about your pillow and a throw off you bed?" her dad asked, looking at her with concerned, green eyes that matched her own. He just wanted to do anything to make her feel comfortable.

"Yeah, that'll be good," she smiled.

"I gotta get back to work," Charlie said, smiling over at her. "I'm glad you're alright, kiddo. Remember what I told you. Motorcycles are-"

"Death on wheels, I know," Vanessa mumbled as he smiled at her.

"Are you coming Bells?"

"No, I'll stay with her," she smiled. "Edward can get me later."

Charlie looked less than thrilled, but nodded.

"I need a ride," Jake piped in. "Dad's probably worrying." he turned towards her.

"You aren't mad at me, are you?" he asked, looking guilty.

"No Jake," Vanessa smiled, offering him a small smile. "It was my own stupid fault."

"No more bikes," her dad said firmly, looking from her to Jake.

"Aye, sir!" Jake said, saluting to him and grinning in relief.

"Alright, let's go boy," Charlie chuckled, grabbing Jake's shoulder.

"Alright, I'm gonna get your stuff baby," her dad said, bending down and kissing her forehead. "I'll be right back."

"Kay'," Vanessa smiled, watching the three walk out the door.

"..."

"Damn, you gave Carlisle the cold shoulder," Bella whispered, looking at her disapprovingly.

"Why are you whispering? It's not like Cullen can hear you,"

Bella winced lightly.

"It's Cullen now? What happened to Carlisle?" she asked in the same low voice. "You guys are friends."

"Correction, use to be friends for like two seconds," Vanessa said, rolling her eyes. "He dropped off the face of the planet two weeks ago."

"..."

"He's probably been busy-"

"Don't insult me," Vanessa tried to say gently. "I'm not an idiot. That's not it and you know it. For two weeks? God himself isn't that busy."

"Vanessa, please. He cares about you-"

"No, he doesn't!" she almost yelled, immediately feeling guilty.

"I – I'm so sorry, Bella," Vanessa said apologetically. "I'm just in a bad mood...I'm mad at myself. Mad that I got on that stupid bike, mad that I even fucking care so much. I can't help it, I don't know why I do. I guess that doesn't make sense-"

"It does...believe me," Bella whispered, touching her hand with a gentle smile.

Vanessa sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just in pain and...I don't know. Cullens my doctor and...urgh. Everything sucks."

"You sound like me," Bella chuckled.

"...How bad is my face?" Vanessa asked, worried.

"...I'm not sure you wanna see," Bella frowned.

"Let me see."

"I don't-"

"Let me see, Bella,"

Bella sighed, getting up and getting a mirror of the desk. Reluctantly, she handed it to her. Vanessa cringed as she noticed the purple bruises on her right arm.

Vanessa let out a small gasp. Half her face looked...well, horrible. From her temple to her chin was scattered in bruises, and a few scrapes littered her face. Her one cheek was swollen slightly, but everything was shiny and she knew there was medicine on it. She wondered how she couldn't really feel it, and assumed the medication was numbing, along with the morphine.

She sighed, sitting down the mirror.

"I'm ready to make my debut on America's next top model."

Bella chuckled, taking the mirror.

They talked for a while, and her dad returned. Her brought her black throw, her pillow, her tablet and to her embarrassment, her stuffed panda.

"Dad!" she hissed as he tucked it in next to her, laughing.

"What? Mr. Panda insisted on coming along," he smiled, winking at her as she groaned.

"Don't remind me I sucked at naming things as a child," she grumbled.

"It hasn't improved much," her dad chuckled. "Mr. Peepers?"

"Tis' cute," she smiled.

They all sat and talked for a while, before it got close to nine and visting hours were over.

"I'll be back first thing in the morning," her dad said, kissing her forehead. "I love you baby."

"Love you too, daddy," Vanessa smiled.

"Bye, I'll see you tomorrow," Bella smiled, reaching down and giving her a small hug.

"You'll be alright?" her dad asked as they stood at the door.

"Well, this TV doesn't have HBO or Showtime...but, I think I'll live," Vanessa smirked.

"Okay, get some rest," her dad said as he walked out with Bella. "Goodnight sweetie."

"Night'" she smiled, watching them leave.

She sighed, reaching down and picking up her panda. It was old, and you could tell from looking at it. She'd had it since she was one, and her mom had brought it for her. She'd call it Mr. Panda when she got old enough to talk.

Tracing a bruised finger down the panda's face, a tear escaped her eye as she pulled it to her, hugging it now that no one was looking. She'd never get rid of it. She slept with it at night, and somehow, it felt like she was close to her mom when she did. Bella and her dad were the only ones that knew how much she valued the panda that was always sitting on her bed.

There was a knock at the door, making her put the panda in her lap quickly.

"Come in," she said weakly.

Her breathing halted when the tall frame of Carlisle entered the room. He was carrying a syringe and she eyed in, feeling worry flit through her.

His smile was gentle. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a truck," she mumbled, looking away from him. Part of her was embarrassed from the attitude she'd given him earlier.

"I'm sorry," he said gently, and either it was her ears or his words had double meaning.

"What are you sorry for?" she asked, looking down at her panda and picking at him. "It's not like you had anything to do with the bike wreck."

"..."

"Vanessa..." he whispered quietly, making her eyes widen and look up at him. His handsome face was troubled as he stared at her.

"...Yes?" she asked after a moments pause, her heart thumping in her rib cage.

"I'm sorry...I," he frowned. "It's complicated."

"What's complicated?" she asked slowly, a little confused.

"I...I'm sorry. I can't explain," his expression looked pained, as though he was begging her to understand.

"I don't understand."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"You keep saying that."

"I..." he trailed off, sighing. "I want...I mean, I'd like to – but I can't."

"You can't what?"

He didn't say anything, and she felt irritation creep into her veins.

"You can't skydive? you can't _what_?" she said, trying to keep the icy tone out of her voice.

He stayed quiet, his expression troubled.

"Look, I get it," she said a little harshly, looking down. "You changed your mind about wanting to be friend. You don't want to be. Whatever, don't feel guilty about it. Just, you shouldn't have..." she trailed off, huffing to herself. "You're under no obligation to have anything to do with me. Just because Bella is dating Edward, it doesn't mean that you have to pretend to like me."

"Is that what you think?" he asked sharply, gaining her attention. She gave a surprised look, finally seeing irritation creep into his now amber orbs. That was new.

"Yeah...why, it's true, isn't it?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Now I'm starting to see the family resemblance in you and Bella," he sighed, shaking his head. "So ready and willing to throw away their own worth-"

"Did you just come in here to insult me?" she snapped, clenching her fists. "Because if that's the case, you have, so you can leave."

He looked really irritated now. "No, Vanessa, that wasn't my intention at all."

"Well, what was your intention? Because I'm a little confused," she said, pursing her lips. "And by the way, I'm not 'throwing my worth away'," she said, doing sarcastic quotes with her fingers. "If you don't like me, then fine. I don't care what you look like, I'm sure as hell not going to waste my time trying to kiss your ass. So, you're wrong. I'm _not _Bella."

"I never said you were Bella and I _never _said that I didn't like you," he said, keeping his face blank, but she could see his irritation. "I merely stated that there are resemblances, but you are right. Bella would never have said to Edward what you just said to me."

She stared at him, aghast.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she asked, exasperated. "What...this has nothing to do with them! And in case you haven't noticed, Bella and Edward are in _a relationship_," she emphasized. "We're barely even friends, not even that anymore! How can you possibly compare this situation to them?"

"...It is very similar," he said quietly, his eyes darkening. "More than you know."

"Well, tell me then!" she snapped, sitting up. "Or, let me guess, you can't!"

"No, I can't," he said tersely. "It's for your own good."

"Don't fucking patronize me," she said, glaring. "I'm not a child. Whatever it is that you people are hiding, I know Bella knows," his glare cleared slightly, as though he wasn't expecting it. "Have I mentioned it to her? No. Why? Because she's a fucking shitty liar. I didn't want to stick my nose in where it didn't belong. I _know_ she knows something I don't."

"You're very vulgar, aren't you?" he asked, his eyes darkening.

"I can be when my head splitting open and pretty boy doctors are pissing me the hell off!" she snapped, rubbing her temples.

He was quiet, and she looked up at him. His eyes were trailing over her bruises, and regret flashed in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop...Right when I decided to stop..." he trailed off, seeming like he was talking to himself. "Edward was right – the second you look away..." he sighed, sticking the syringe in her IV.

"What is that?" she asked hurriedly, her voice high-pitched.

"Morphine."

"...What were you talking about?" she asked, almost quietly. "You're sorry for not stopping what? This?" she waved her hand over her face. "You couldn't, not even Jake could, and he was right there."

"..."

"Are you not talking now?" she mumbled, feeling fuzzy again. "...wouldn't be a change though, would it?"

"...I'm sorry, Vanessa," he said quietly, pulling a chair up to her bed and sitting down in it, much to her surprise. "I wanted to be in here the whole time you were here, but I wanted to give you time with your family. And also, I was working. You have no idea how I..." he trailed off, sighing.

"Aren't you working now?" she asked, her voice slurring slightly as she looked at the stunning man. Wasn't she mad? She thought she was.

"No, I'm off," he said, looking at her face. "I will stay with you tonight. So you won't have to be alone. You can yell at me all you want—I deserve it," he whispered, looking down at her hand. "But I won't leave. I have to know you're okay."

Her throat felt tight, guilt swarming into her mind. He didn't seem to be waiting for a reply. Her breathing stopped when she saw him stretch forward a pale, long fingered hand towards her injured hand.

She tensed lightly as she felt his cold hand, and he paused, but she made no move to pull her hand away. He then wrapped his hand around hers, the coldness of his skin soothing the bruises.

"You're cold," she said lightly, her vision a little hazy. "You can use my blanket."

She heard his melodious chuckle. "I will be fine."

Her heart thumped harshly as she felt his thumb stoke the top of her knuckles. He was looking at the bruises on her arm with a troubled expression.

"It hurts me to see these bruises on your lovely skin..." he said so quietly, that she almost didn't pick up on it.

"Why's it...hurt you?" she asked, yawning as she continued feeling the fuzzy feeling.

"...it hurts more than any pain I could experience myself," he said quietly, looking up at her.

"I don't...why?" she whispered, knowing that half her mind wasn't even processing his words. Maybe that was why he was speaking this way; he knew that she'd be too messed up to fully grasp his words.

"Because..." he whispered, his eyes trailing up from her hand to her face.

Almost hesitantly, he reached up, gently swiping his fingers across her forehead to move her hair out of the way. A chill ran through her body, and she was sure her hair was a mess. Though she was too out of it to care. She felt his fingers lightly run through her long hair as he pulled his hand away.

"Lovely," he whispered, looking at her with such tender eyes that held such an etheral glow. Her heart jumped lightly, despite her haziness.

"Go ahead, go to sleep," he said quietly as she struggled to keep her eyes open. "I'll be right here."

With what energy she had, she lightly squeezed his cold hand, a sense of comfort rolling through her. Before she fell into unconsciousness, she swore she felt him squeeze her hand back.

* * *

"Vanessa, can you hear me?"

"Burrhh," she groaned, irritated at the light in her eyes.

Blinking rapidly, her vision cleared, seeing Carlisle's handsome face above hers was rather startling.

"Eek!" she gasped, jumping back slightly and making him chuckle.

Carlisle chuckled, making her glare a little at him. But then again she couldn't be mad. Waking up to the most handsome man she'd ever seen never hurt anyone...

"I'm sorry to wake you, but I wanted to do so before your father came," he smiled, making her blink. "Also, I need to leave the hospital soon."

She blinked, looking at the clock and her mouth falling open as she saw it was six a.m. W-was he here all night?!

"Were you here all night?" she asked, flabbergasted.

"Yes, I said I would be," he said quietly, looking at her reaction.

"Wha-why?" she asked, startled. She faintly remembered him saying he wasn't going to leave, but it was kind of blurry.

"I told you. I didn't want to leave you alone," he answered quietly, staring at her intensely. Wait, what?

"B-but I was just sleeping," she said in a defeated voice.

He smiled, his lips stretching to reveal his too perfect teeth.

"I must say, I like all the interesting sides of your personality," he said, throwing her off. "Last night you were a lioness, ready to tear my throat out. But now, you're a timid gazelle."

"..."

"What?" she blurted, flushing. Then, it hit her...she'd...she'd bitched at him.

"Oh my God, I bitched at you!" she said, horrified as she covered her mouth. God, why did she have to do that? She needed to learn to keep her mouth shut.

He stared at her, then burst into laughter, much to her dismay.

"It's quite alright. Now, I feel I understand you better," he smiled, but it soon turned into a frown. "I shouldn't have done what I done...it seems my attempts were futile. With this happening, well, I will not allow it to happen again."

"..."

"Urgh. It's too early for your cryptic crap," she groaned, closing her eyes and rubbing them. "Please, don't do this to me."

He chuckled. "I'm sorry, Vanessa."

"It's kay," she sighed, removing her hands to find him still watching her.

He continued watching her, and she looked back into his face. What the hell was he looking at? It was like he was studying every inch of her face, as though he wanted it instilled into his memory.

It was making her uncomfortable, thinking maybe she had a double chin in this position or something. Like when she was laying in bed, looking at her laptop and she got a glimpse of herself...it was depressing as hell.

"What?" she asked weakly after a few moments of this.

"Nothing, I am simply torturing myself over not protecting you," he said sadly.

"...What? How could you have possibly prevented this?!" she asked, waving over her face as her heart thumped harshly.

"Trust me, I could have," he whispered, regret filling his eyes as he glanced at the clock, sighing. "I have to leave. With your permission, I'd like to come by your house this afternoon to check on you. Is that alright?"

"I'm sure I'll be fine..." she mumbled, her eyes wide.

"I insist," he said, looking very much like he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I suppose...if you feel like its necessary," she mumbled.

"Good," he smiled, walking up to her. "When you get home, please take your pain pills and ice your face when you can. Put the prescription creme on twice a day and after bathing, okay?"

"Yeah, okay..." she mumbled, flushing as she looked away.

He still stood, hesitant. Suddenly, he walked closer to her and took her injured hand. Her eyes widened.

"I'll see you tonight," he whispered, and placed his cool lips lightly to her knuckles. Her mouth fell open against her will, as she stared at him, at a loss for words.

He gently let go of her hand, placing it back on the bed. He gave her a stunning smile, before walking up to the door and he paused, turning back to her.

"By the way, Vanessa, I can assure you that I am not gay," he smiled at her one last time before leaving the room.

She continued to stare at the door with her mouth hanging open like a gaping idiot.

There were no words. No words at all the express the absolute shock that was going through her body. Was...was Bella _actually_ right? My God, did Carlisle like her? And not just like her...like, _like_ her. God, it felt so juvenile to think of it that way, but her mind couldn't process anything more complicated than that.

Her mind was in shambles when her dad arrived not long after that. She was forced to force down all thoughts of Carlisle Cullen, as she could not keep her focus if she didn't. Her dad would worry that something else was wrong with her.

* * *

Vanessa yawned in her own bed. It was nice. Her dad had been waiting on her hand and foot. She'd told him that Carlisle was going to stop by later, but of course, her dad didn't mind. It wasn't like he suspected anything, and even if he did, considering how successful and polite Carlisle was...he would probably carry him to her bedroom.

But, her dad had nothing to worry about, she was sure. Her mind was still completely unaccepting. No, she refused to believe that beautiful man liked her that way. How could he believe she beautiful? What was he, a chubby chaser? No. She must have read the signs wrong. Even though she was a person that hated to admit she was wrong, she would in this instant.

She looked over at the clock as she woke up from her nap, seeing that it was already seven. Carlisle still hadn't came...did that mean he'd lied? She swore to God after last...if he didn't give her answers...well, she wasn't sure she'd actually do anything about it, but she bitch to anyone that would listen.

She sighed, grabbing her remote and turning on her TV to drown out her panicking thoughts.

Smirking, she saw that Buffy the Vampire Slayer was on. Thinking about her conversation with Carlisle, she turned it to that.

As she lay there watching it, after about twenty minutes, her dad knocked on her door.

"Baby? Doctor Cullen is here," her dad said, making her eyes widen. He actually showed?

Sure enough, Carlisle walked in with his hands tucked into the pockets of his slacks. She took in a deep breath as she saw his lab coat was missing, and he had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, revealing his pale skin. He look like a model on a Calvin Klein ad only...more handsome. This look had a casual elegance that Vanessa knew she could never achieve.

"I'll be right downstairs," her dad said, smiling. He knew that her and the Cullens were friends, but she didn't miss that he left the door open. She wanted to roll her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked, walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge.

"I – you came," she said, her voice clearly surprised.

"I said I would," he said, frowning slightly.

"Right..." Vanessa mumbled, looking down and shifting a little. "I'm fine."

"Here let me check you for tenderness," he said scooting closer to her and making her pulse spike.

He raised his hands, lightly pressing his fingers into her temples. Suddenly, an elegant smell entered her nostrils. It was...sweet. And alluring, pulling her in. He smelt of honey, but at the same time, it was masculine in a way she couldn't explain. It was sweet and soothing, though. Her pulse calmed down as he prodded at her head. It was an unusual scent for a man, though she found it very pleasant. She inhaled, almost sighing in contentment at the lovely, calming smell.

_God, he smells so good...he looks so good. Why does he have to look so good? It's not fair..._

"There's some mild tenderness, but everything else looks good," he said suddenly, pulling her out of her trance and he pulled his hands away from her, much to her disappointment.

"You should be fully healed within the next week," he smiled. "But as your doctor, I strongly advise you to stay home from school this week to recover and rest. You could ask Bella to get your assignments for you."

"Already did," she smiled. "I'm one step ahead of you."

He chuckled. "It would appear so."

His eyes flicked to the television, where Buffy was currently beating the hell out of some vampire.

_'My name is Buffy...and you're history!' _she exclaimed before staking him and watching him turn to dust.

Vanessa cringed lightly at the cheesy line.

"So, I take it that this is Buffy the Vampire Slayer?" he asked, glancing at her with amused eyes.

"Oh, yeah. This is the first season, so its a little cheesy," she chuckled. "But as it goes on, it gets really good."

Not long after that, the dark haired vampire, Angel, came on the screen.

"Is that the one you fancied when you were younger?" he asked, curiosity in his voice as he looked at her with amber eyes.

"Um, yeah..." she chuckled, her face flushing in embarrassment. "I had a big thing for him back in the day."

"So, you prefer brunette men?" he asked after a moments pause, watching her with intense eyes.

_Hell no, I prefer you. _

"No...not necessarily," she shifted uncomfortably, looking down. "I don't have a type..." she trailed off. Should she say it? It was a good opportunity.

"...Do you?" she asked, trying to seem as neutral as possible.

"Not in particular," he asked, still staring at her. "All women are beautiful in different ways. A beautiful face does not always guarantee beauty on the inside, where it really counts."

"Most men only care about looks," Vanessa smiled ruefully. "If you don't look like a runway model, they're not interested."

"Then they are fools," he said quietly, watching her face as she flushed.

"I'm sorry if I'm about to make you uncomfortable, and if I do, I sincerely apologize," he said quietly as her heart raced. "But, I was wondering if I could come back tomorrow tonight? I...feel as though I have wasted so much time and I'd like to rectify it."

Her mouth fell open. "C-come back tomorrow night?" she asked, flabbergasted. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm an excellent climber," he smiled, making her face flush.

"I – uh..." she didn't know what to think. Did he literally just ask to climb in her window in the middle of the night? What did he expect? Did he want her to...?

"I would never harm you, Vanessa," he said quietly. "I would never take advantage of you. Despite my ignorance on my conflicted emotions, I hope that you at least know that of me."

Despite him not talking to her for two weeks, she knew that she could trust Carlisle. She trusted him with her body, as she was certain he'd never physically hurt her. But, trusting him with her feelings was a completely different story. Bella trusted him with her life, and she knew that Bella was not wrong. If he said he just wanted to spend time with her...then that was exactly what he meant.

"I'll say yes if you promise to tell me why you ignored me for two weeks," she said lowly, keeping her eyes down.

He was quiet for moments, before he sighed. "I...I'm not sure that's a good idea, even though I feel it is too late."

"Too late for what?" she asked, tilting her head up. "Whatever it is, I can handle it."

"...You have no idea, Vanessa," he whispered quietly, and sadly. "I don't...I don't want you to be afraid of me. That would-"

"Afraid of you?" she asked, flabbergasted. She'd been mad at him, but afraid? Someone as gentle and kind as Carlisle? "I doubt I could ever fear you."

"You say that now..." he said, almost bitterly and looking down.

"What secret could you possibly have to make me fear you?" she asked, looking at him with curiosity. "What, are you schizophrenic? Psychotic? Multiple personality disorder? Off your meds?"

He shook his head, chuckling at her. "I'm afraid I do not have any mental disorders, Vanessa."

"Well, I would ask if you killed a guy or something," she smirked. "But, you said you weren't psychotic so..."

"Vanessa..." he groaned, putting his head in his hands almost tiredly.

"...I'm sorry. I – I guess I have no right to pry, do I?" she asked sadly, looking down and worried that she was annoying him.

"No...you have every right to ask these questions. Especially when I'm-" he stopped, looking at her. "Your dad is wondering why I'm taking so long. I should probably leave, lest he get suspicious."

"How do you know that?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. It wasn't like her dad was yelling from downstairs. "Is that why you want to climb through my window? Cause you know my dad will get suspicious if you just hang out with me?"

"Well, I am a twenty-three year old man," he smiled, making her heart race. "And even though you are an adult, it would look a little strange for the ER doctor to hang around in a high school girls room. I don't want your father getting the wrong impression of me, or disliking me."

"...I see," she said, her heart thumping as she had problems making eye contact with him. Why did he care if her dad liked him? Unless he was...

"So, do I have your permission?" he asked quietly, looking at her seriously. "Do not be afraid to say no. If you do, I will not come. You have my word, nor will I be offended. I want what you want."

Vanessa thought about it, looking down at her lap. Was – was she really considering allowing this man to climb through her window? She knew Edward did with Bella, that was a given. She finally admitted it to her, but she wasn't surprised nor would she tell. She just...wanted to be around Carlisle. She wanted to see him, wanted to talk to him...just wanted him in her presence. A month ago, if you said she would be allowing this, she would have thought you were insane. Logically, she knew it seemed insane to let a man she barely knew a few weeks to climb in her window...but at the same time, it seemed completely reasonable. What she _that_ obsessed? Then again, she'd let Jared Padalecki crawl through her window at any time. And she'd never even met him. So, was Carlisle really any different? She really shouldn't compare this situation to her fan girl tendencies, but considering how beautiful he was, she couldn't help it. He was the type of man that only liked her in her dreams.

"I..." she frowned, blushing. "I suppose that would be alright. I'm a little wary of it, though..."

"I understand," he said softly. "I will come at midnight, okay?"

Her heart was racing. Was she really allowing this?

"Oh – okay."

"I really need to go," he said, looking out her door as he walked towards it.

"Wait, how did you know my dad felt that way?" she interjected before he could leave.

"I'll tell you a story sometime," he smiled charmingly, dazzling her for moments. "Sweet dreams and goodnight, Vanessa."

He winked at her, catching her off guard as her mouth fell open. She didn't even get to say goodnight, words had failed her. She continued staring at the door where he had been, faintly hearing him speak with her dad downstairs.

"What the hell is happening in my life?" she whispered to herself, falling back on her bed and looking at the ceiling.

A sense of giddiness was rising in her. A girlish, immature giddiness. It left her with the urge to roll over, press her face in the pillow, scream, laugh and kick her feet like an idiot.

Her pride barely held her back.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

* * *

"Oh God, what have I done?!" she groaned in her bathroom, rubbing her hands on her face.

Why did she agree for Carlisle to come through her window again? Well, she wanted answers...well, that, and she'd take any opportunity to spend time with him.

She hastily looked at the clock.

_11:45 _

"Dammit!" she cursed, looking at the clothes she drug in the bathroom. At first, she thought maybe she should wear regular clothes, but then she realized that it would be midnight. She shouldn't be wearing jeans or something...then she pulled out her pajamas. Most of them were shorts and tank top sets, and she be damned if she was wearing those in front of him. Oh, and how could she forget? The few grandma gowns that her grandma had gotten her. Yeah, she would totally rock those. Not.

Unfortunately, she didn't have many stretchy pants. Since she didn't work out, and she didn't like how they made her ass look, she never worse them. Currently, she had some pink sweat type capris that literally said, 'PINK' on the ass, that her aunt had gotten her for Christmas. She remembered thinking,

'why the hell did you get me these?' seeing as she was a girl that mostly wore black and tee shirts. She totally would wear hot pink pants that said, 'PINK' on the ass in public. Yeah, right. She supposed it could be worse, it could say, 'BABY GIRL.' or something similar. She doubted she would have kept those – probably would have burned them in the back yard. But anyway, as it was looking, it seemed her only choice. It wouldn't be bad, as long as she didn't get up...if she just sat on the bed and talked the whole time, he'd never see those words. The last thing she wanted was to draw attention to her rear end.

Grumbling, she threw the pink pants on, digging through her shirts. She almost threw on a black tank top, then she started seriously considering her arm fat and took it off. She dug until she found an old, white Nirvana shirt, and threw that over her head.

"And I look like I just rolled out of the trash," she groaned, rubbing her face. Whatever, it wasn't going to get much better than this.

She brushed her hair and teeth for good measure and stared at her face, wincing. It was of course, still bruised to hell and back, and for a moment, she considered putting makeup on. But she was sure Carlisle would want to see if she was healing alright, and he may ask her to take it off anyway.

The longer she stared at her reflection, the more she wondered if Carlisle actually thought she was pretty. She half remembered him saying she was lovely, but she wasn't sure if he actually did or her drug clouded mind just hoped he did.

Sighing to herself, she looked at the clock.

_11:55_

She quickly grabbed her lotion, putting some mango lotion on her arms, wincing when she rubbed the bruises. She had started to wear perfume, but she didn't want to be too obvious that she sprayed it. He would know she sprayed it for him, who else put perfume on before bed? Lotion, however, made sense. Lots of girls put lotion on before bed.

She was over thinking this.

_11:57_

She quickly went back into her bedroom, shutting the door and locking it quietly. She made herself hurry, before she lost her nerve and hid in the bathroom all night.

Looking around her room, she double checked to make sure she didn't leave dirty panties or something lying in the floor. God, that would be humiliating.

She sat on her bed, looking at her cracked window. Maybe she should open it all the way? No, she didn't want to seem eager. Also, she probably shouldn't be sitting there looking like she was waiting for him...making a quick decision, she climbed under the covers and turned her TV on, keeping her gaze near the window.

_12:00 _

She took a deep breath and forced herself to look at the television. Luckily, an episode of Supernatural was on, her favorite show. She watched for a while, glancing at the window every now and then.

_12:14_

She frowned, great...looks like he wasn't coming.

Just as she thought that, her window slid open, making her eyes go wide and shoot up in the bed.

Carlisle was right there, grinning at her as his pale hands grasped the window sill.

"Can I come in?" he asked politely, even though she'd already given him permission.

"Yeah..." she whispered, twisting her hands in her lap as she watched him elegantly climb in the room, closing the window behind him. Much to her surprise, he was wearing jeans, a short sleeved black button up shirt and black shoes. It was the first time she'd seen him in anything but dress clothes. It made him look more approachable.

_DAMN, he looks good. _

Her eyes widened even more when he elegantly strolled over and sat on the edge of her bed. His eyes were kind and...worried?

"Hi," he said, smiling at her expression.

"Erm – hi," she said dumbly, this suddenly feeling like some teenage movie.

"Are you nervous?" he frowned, looking concerned.

"I – no, it's just I've never had a boy – er – man in my room before...and well, there's Jake," she babbled, unable to stop herself as amusement grew in his eyes. "Well, Jake...I don't really see him as – oh, not that I see you as that! I just meant – you know – he's a...kid...to me."

He laughed lowly, keeping his voice down as she gulped, feeling like an idiot. Well, it was in the middle of the night and an insanely gorgeous man had climbed in through her window and was currently sitting on her bed. She almost had to pinch herself to make sure this wasn't some fantasy she conjured up.

"You don't have to be nervous," he commented, giving her a kind smile. "I have no vile intentions, I assure you."

"..."

"So, um, why didn't you talk to me for two weeks?" she asked, her voice a little high as she nervously tucked her hair behind her ear.

"That's...complicated," he frowned, looking away and running a hand through his feathery hair. "Well...I suppose I did it because I wanted to protect you."

Her eyebrows raised. "Protect me? From what?"

"I don't mean to alarm you, but from me," he said, turning his head and looking at her stunned reaction.

"But, you said you'd never hurt me..." she said a little lowly, her heart rate spiking, even though she knew she still trusted him. What?

"...from me and my world," he said, running his hand through his hand again. "God, if I tell you...I don't want to scare you. There's no guarantee you won't start screaming and I'll have to jump out the window."

She stared at him, then began laughing.

"You aren't going to make me scream," she chuckled. "I highly doubt it, I've heard some fucked up shit in my life."

"...Haven't you noticed my eyes changing colors?" he asked lowly, staring intensely at her with golden eyes. "I know you have, but dismissed it. It's the logical thing to do. I know my eyes were black when we met, yet they were gold when we met again."

"Well, yeah, I noticed," she said confusedly. "For all I knew you were wearing contacts or something. What kind of question is that to ask someone? Oh hey, do you wear contacts? It seems kind of...I don't know, a dumb question. If someone eyes are different colors, isn't it okay to assume that they're wearing contacts? It's not like I stressed over it and saw it as something important."

He looked her her for moments, then started laughing.

"What?" she asked, blinking at him.

"Bella asked Edward that when she noticed," he smiled, looking at her and making her flush. She'd just called Bella dumb?

"Well, you are right," he said, smiling. "That is the most logical assumption to come to, and also, it makes sense not to stress over something so insignificant."

"...Are you going to have a point anytime soon?" she asked jokingly, but she was kind of serious. What about his eyes? How could that be relevant?

"...You turned my eyes black," he said lowly, making her eyebrows lift.

"..."

"Sorry, I'll make sure to be more careful waving my wand around next time."

"You don't believe me?"

"It's not that I don't believe you, I'm just..."

"Too logical?" he chuckled, not even offended. "Yes, Bella was way more willing to believe that something of fairy tales can exist than you are."

She started to speak, but he cut her off. "I can prove that you turn my eyes black..." he said quietly, glancing a her.

She let out a small bark of laughter. "Okay, Houdini—prove it."

"I need your wrist," he said lowly. "Your neck would be preferable, but I don't want to make you that uncomfortable."

This was weird. Beyond weird. Some red flags were going off, but she ignored them. She was an idiot, and she knew it.

"What for?" she asked quietly, tilting her head in confusion.

"You'll see," he said quietly. "I won't hurt you."

"Okay..." she trailed off, holding her good arm out to him.

He took a deep breath and gingerly grabbed her arm with one hand and her hand with his other.

She tensed a little, feeling his cold skin and her heart was going crazy.

Her eyes as he brought her wrist right underneath his nose.

_What is he do..._no sooner than she thought that he inhaled deeply over her wrist once, twice, and three times. Her wide eyes didn't leave him once.

He became very still, and it looked as though he wasn't even breathing. Slowly, he gently placed her arm down and looked up at her.

She gasped.

His eyes were black, pitch black. He looked like a fucking _demon_ from Supernatural.

She pulled arm back, shuffling back on the bed, more startled than afraid.

His face pulled a look of hurt and she moved away from him.

"Wha – how did you do that?!"

"...your blood did it," he said lowly, watching her intensely. She could tell that he deeply regretted this. "But, I only drink animal blood-"

"M-my blood?" she asked in a high pitched voice.

"Yes, you're my singer..." he said quietly. "Bella is Edward's. It must be something about the Swan family..." he chuckled lightly. "Your blood smells better than any delicacy you could ever come across to me. It smells so sweet." he frowned, looking ashamed.

"..."

Her heart was thumping...What. The. Fuck? Either he was insane, or well, he had to be...but then again, was he trying to say he was a...vampire?!

"Just what are you trying to say?" she asked in a low voice.

"I think you know..." he said quietly. "But I would _never_ hurt you. I've spent centuries controlling my blood-lust, I had too. I'm a doctor. Of course, nothing could have prepared me for you. It hit me like a tidal wave, it was so powerful," he whispered. "I smelt it before I walked into the room with you and Bella. Of course, I knew that you were her cousin. I almost backed out, but I heard your sweet voice, and I became overwhelmed with the urge to see your face. I stopped myself from getting another doctor, knowing I could handle it..."

He looked down, and took a deep breath before looking back up at her. His eyes were once a warm amber again, making her relax slightly. She wasn't sure why she wasn't running away and screaming that he was crazy...but, she was more curious than anything...was this really true?

"I opened that curtain and looked at you. But of course, I saw you long before you looked at me. One glance was all I needed...and you were so beautiful to me," he said quietly, making her eyes widen further and her face redden. "I was so taken aback that I couldn't make eye contact with you. When I finally had to, I had prepared myself. Then, you were sitting there looking at me like you were about to faint, and I realized a part of me _wanted_ you to think I was attractive...I was happy that you were impressed by me, and when you spoke, your voice was soft with such innocence, kindness, and insecurity—it was a lot for me. If my heart was beating, it would have broke my chest." he said slowly, looking at her with tender eyes.

Her head was spinning. He was serious. Dead serious. She couldn't just readily believe this, could she? All she knew was she was already a little frightened, though she tried to hide it.

"I – I need more proof," she said, her voice wary.

He suddenly stood, quicker than her eyes could keep up. He zoomed back and forth across her room, making only a blur in front of her eyes. He stopped in front of her dresser and looked over at her, before reaching under it and lifting it with one hand.

Her mouth fell open she she watched him balance the dresser on two fingers, before gently sitting it down, not making a noise. He zoomed back to the bed, and was suddenly right in front of her.

He grabbed her hand, making her jump as he held it to his pulse point on his neck. His neck was cool and hard, but soft at the same time, though that wasn't what grabbed her attention.

No pulse.

As if she was desperate to prove herself wrong, she moved her fingers around his neck as he let her hand go, letting her do as she pleased. But it seemed that her search was in vain as she yanked her hand back.

She inhaled sharply, frozen in place.

"Please...Don't be afraid of me, Vanessa," he pleaded, his eyes warm. "Look in my eyes, see it for yourself. I would _never_ hurt you."

Terror washed through her body...no, he couldn't be...

She leap off the bed, running towards the door, but he beat her to it, standing in front of it with his arms stretched out. It was a surrendering posture, his face kind and concerned.

Vanessa's heart was pumping, and suddenly, every human instinct in her body came alive. It was telling her run, get away from him—he's dangerous.

She shuffled backwards in fright, losing her footing and tumbling backwards.

In a flash, a pair of strong, cold arms wrapped around her, keeping her from hitting the floor. She began to struggle in the embrace, panic soaring through her as she breathed heavily.

"Vanessa..._please_," his voice begged, sounding desperate.

"Let...let me go!" she screeched, and to her surprise, the arms released her and she darted away and towards the wall.

She pressed against it, her heart hammering as she watched him. He was still blocking her way from the door...even if she got past him, what was she going to do? Go screaming at her dad that there was a _vampire _in her room?!

"_Please_," Carlisle's voice and face was pained. "Vanessa...don't be afraid of me. I-" he stepped closer.

"No!" she yelped in fright, pressing harder into the wall. He immediately halted, looking at her with a saddened expression.

"Please, I'm scared! Leave!" she gasped, terrified.

He immediately dropped his arms to his side, his face looking...broken. A flash of guilt stabbed through her fear, but it didn't lessen it.

"If that is what you wish; I will go..." he said quietly, looking at her scared face. "I'm so sorry...If you want to talk, you know my number and know where to find me. Please...think it over. Believe me when I say – I'd _never _hurt you, despite what I am..." he trailed off quietly, and in a flash, he was gone.

A sob escaped her throat, and she sunk to the floor, hyperventilating.

"He...no, it's not real!" she gasped, her brain in over drive. But still, how could she argue with what she'd just seen? Suddenly, things started to connect; in ways that terrified her.

His eye color changing, his strength, his speed, the family that didn't really eat...not even at lunch. Why they all looked alike—why Carlisle spoke as though he wasn't from _this _generation. How just now she never recalled ever seeing any of them in the sun. One day, a week ago, it had been sunny...and the Cullens and Hales had been absent from school...

"Oh my God," she gasped, covering her mouth. They were all vampires...Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle...Rosalie and Edward.

"Bella!" she gasped. Is this what she knew that she didn't? She was dating a vampire?! What, was she out of her fucking mind?! What...what was she supposed to do? It's not like she could tell anyone, all that would get her was a 24 hour lock down in the fucking loony bin.

Had she gotten the impression that Edward loved Bella? Yes, she had...but, he was...a monster, wasn't he?

A monster.

Vampires were monsters.

For some reason, even now, she couldn't connect that word to Carlisle. He...he was a doctor. Uncle Charlie said that ever since he'd been working there, the deaths in the hospital went down dramatically. So, what was he? A _redeemed_ vampire? A vampire with a _soul_?

No, too much Buffy.

Shakily, she stood from the floor and walked over to her bed, collapsing on it.

Oh, Carlisle...the _look_ on his face. God, he looked so broken at her reaction. But, what had he _expected_?

She grabbed her hair, breathing heavily. She...she _still _wanted to see Carlisle. He'd helped her and he had been so kind. He'd given her no reason to fear him, other than telling her what he was, and that her blood was appealing to him. If he wanted to kill her, he easily could have. She wasn't sure if she had a real reason to be terrified, or if she only felt that way because of the image of vampires that had been imprinted in her mind from lore. They were always deemed as evil. Of course, there were good and bad people too, and she recalled their conversation at his house.

Her leg. It had bled...that was why he commanded her to leave—he'd smelt it.

"Fuck!" she cursed, feeling a little idiotic for not making all the connections. But, how the hell was she supposed to know? A handful of weird things...just automatically conclude they're _vampires_? That was insane!

He'd said he didn't feed from people, but from animals. Maybe that was true, maybe it wasn't. How was she supposed to know?

Her phone beeped. She pulled her knees to her chest and cut her eyes to it.

Was it Carlisle?

Not being able to help her curiosity, she grabbed the phone, seeing it was a text from...

Rosalie.

_Vanessa, I'm sorry. I told Carlisle not to tell you...if you're scared, please don't be. We're both upset. We care about you. If you don't want to talk to Carlisle, but need someone to talk to, please, call me. _

She put her phone down, tears forming in her eyes. Rosalie...she'd gotten a little close to her. She knew for a fact that outside of her family, she was Rose's only friend. Could...could she abandon the lonely girl, just because of what she was? Could she abandon Carlisle, when he'd been nothing but kind to her...because of what he was? For some reason, she started to feel prejudiced. But, how could she not? My God, these people were _vampires_. And to be honest, she was frightened. Even if that made her a wuss, she didn't care. Carlisle's black eyes, strength, lack of pulse and speed had scared her. How could it not? He just proved he wasn't human for crying out loud!

And Bella...her mind kept going back to her. She wasn't only scared for herself, but for her beloved cousin. Edward...he wouldn't hurt Bella, would he? As she thought back, she remembered her dad telling her that Bella's boyfriend had saved her life, pulling her out of the way of a van that almost hit her. If he intended to harm her, why would he save her life? Also, they'd been dating for months...what was the point in that if he didn't truly care about her? Vanessa knew she'd seen the love and devotion in Edward's golden gaze.

All in all: she didn't know what to think.

She dug her head into her pillow, crying softly. She should have known. Carlisle seemed to be a perfect man...her dad was right. When someone seems too good to be true, they usually are.

She had no idea how long she lay there, her thoughts troubled before she finally drifted into sleep.

_The Next Day_

"Vanessa?" Bella's voice came from her door as it opened.

Vanessa tensed, knowing this was coming...

"Yeah..." she grumbled, looking over to see Bella closing and locking her door.

"We need to talk," she whispered, a sad look on her face as she walked over and sat on her bed.

"Yeah, the Cullens are vampires. I got the memo," she said sourly, looking at Bella. "Honestly, Bella, how could you date someone that isn't human?"

"Edward is the most beautiful person I've ever met," she said, pursing her lips.

"Yeah, he's hot but-"

"No, I meant on the inside," Bella sighed, looking sharply at her. "And so is Carlisle. They're good people, Vanessa."

"They drink blood."

"Not human blood."

"How do you know?" Vanessa asked cryptically.

"Because, vampires that feeds on humans...their eyes are crimson, not gold."

"When did you meet other vampires?" Vanessa yelped, staring at her.

"I haven't, that's just what they told me. It makes sense-"

"Makes sense?" Vanessa asked, exasperated. "None of this makes sense."

"I'll tell you everything I know," Bella whispered.

Bella lauched into when she first saw Edward, how she found out he was a vampire, how they started dating, and when she first met his family. Everything. She must have talked for at least an hour while Vanessa quietly listened, processing information.

"See, so Carlisle changed them, but he's never killed someone," she said quietly. "But, they were already dying. He said he wouldn't do that to someone that had another choice."

One detail seemed to stick out.

"Edward can read minds?" she asked, wondering if she was going to have to avoid him like the plague...oh God, all those thoughts she had about Carlisle...

"He has trouble hearing your thoughts, similar to my dad," Bella smiled. "He said sometimes you're silent, then its like your thoughts are screaming at him, then it stops again. It fades in and out."

"...Has he told Carlisle my thoughts?" she asked quietly.

"No, Edward respects your privacy."

"Oh God..." she groaned. "And what's Carlisle's gift?"

"...compassion," Bella answered. "He's more compassionate than most people."

"..."

"Vanessa, can't you see that Carlisle cares deeply about you? Edward hasn't told me his thoughts, as he respects Carlisle's privacy, and so do I but..." she smiled. "I think Carlisle is in love with you..."

"He doesn't even know me!" Vanessa hissed, feeling betrayed when her heart lurched in her chest...almost hopefully.

"He does, though," Bella smiled. "He's a vampire. He notices so many things that people don't. He listens and he sees...he's probably completely picked apart your personality by now, and he loves it-"

"No, if he does...he's just infatuated."

"...Vampires are unchanging," Bella frowned. "Once they find one person to love, their love is eternal. Carlisle has been alone for centuries. You're the first one he's showed even the slightest bit of interest in. He's always thinking of others above himself. Don't you see? He's just a man that's been alone for centuries, and he knows he's found his mate in you-"

"His mate?" Vanessa asked, flabbergasted. "I am not an animal!"

"...You know you care just as deeply for Carlisle. I know you," Bella frowned. "You're just afraid. Afraid to accept it or admit it."

"..."

"So what if I am, Bella?!" Vanessa raised her voice. "I...I want to be around a fucking vampire! What's wrong with me?!"

"There's nothing wrong with you!" Bella exclaimed. "You care about someone, you care about them. It shouldn't matter-"

"Well, it does," Vanessa said sadly. "What...what kind of relationship could I possibly have with him?"

"..."

"He could turn you," Bella whispered, her eyes looking hopeful. "You'd be strong, beautiful and young forever..."

"Are you _wanting_ to be turned?!" Vanessa gasped, staring at Bella.

"I want to be with Edward forever," Bella smiled. "It's the only way."

"I can't believe we're discussing this," Vanessa murmured.

"You wouldn't consider being immortal with Carlisle?"

"_What_?! I don't know!" she gasped, putting her hands in her hair.

"I think you're overreacting," Bella frowned.

"I'm overreacting?! You're under reacting!" she exclaimed. "How can you just...be okay with this?"

"It took a little time, but I was never afraid of Edward...and unlike Carlisle, Edward wanted to drain me when we first met. He doesn't have nearly as much control as Carlisle."

"You do realize you sound insane, right?" Vanessa scoffed. Oh, by the way, when we first met...I almost killed you. At least Carlisle didn't say something like that. He said her blood smelt amazing, but he didn't say that he wanted to _kill_ her.

"You just don't understand!" Bella said defensively.

"No, I understand perfectly. That's what's scaring me," Vanessa frowned. "Bella, how could you be with someone that wanted to kill you? Even Carlisle never said he wanted to kill me!"

"But he didn't!" Bella protested, looking offended. "Edward would never hurt me. He loves me and you know it!"

"I think he does love you. I doesn't mean its not fucked up though," Vanessa frowned. "You have to at least admit that."

Bella sighed, but she saw the look of defeat on her face, making her feel guilty.

"Look, Bella, if you're happy with Edward, I'm happy for you..." she bit her lip. "But, it worries me. Am I not allowed to be worried? I mean, its a lot to take in."

"I suppose you're right. I think I should leave you to your thoughts for a little while, then," Bella sighed, picking up her bag and walking towards the door.

She paused and looked back at her.

"Don't miss out on what could be the best thing that's ever happened to you because you're afraid. Life is about taking chances...you don't want to wake up one day, wishing you'd done something different. Don't be afraid to be happy."

And with that, Bella was gone.

Vanessa chewed on her lip, realizing she wasn't that afraid of Carlisle. She knew the truth, and she knew what he was. And despite all of that, she still wanted to be with him.

That, more than anything, scared her the most.


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has enjoyed this story. I wasn't sure how it would be recieved, but I'm glad its positive. I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter! **

**Radiant Neptune**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Vanessa.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

* * *

A week had passed since that faithful night with Carlisle that changed everything for Vanessa. And now, it was time to face the music and go back to school.

She stared down at her phone as it lay face down, hesitant to pick it up. She'd muted it after Rosalie's text and just ignored it for an entire week.

She stared at it because she was almost afraid of it. Taking a deep breath, she picked up her phone and lit up the screen.

_6 missed calls_

_10 text messages_

She sighed, looking through her missed calls. One was from Bella, three were from Rosalie...and her heart thumped as she saw two were from Carlisle. Yet, there were no voice mails.

Biting her lip, she went to her messages.

Six from Rosalie...and four from Carlisle. She decided to read Rosalie's first.

_Vanessa, I know you're upset...but I just want to know if you're okay. _

_Please, call me back when you're feeling better. _

_I'm so sorry. This is the second maddest I've ever been at Carlisle._

_You can talk to me, you won't have to talk to him. _

_I'm sorry I keep texting you...its just that you're my friend. My only friend...I hope you don't hate me. _

_Okay, I understand you need time. I'm not angry...Just take all the time you need. When and if you want to talk to me, I'll be here. _

Guilt flooded through Vanessa. Rosalie...she didn't deserve this. Maybe...she should text her back? But, she couldn't do so without talking to Carlisle...but she wanted to talk to him. God, her head was so messed up.

Taking a deep breath, she went to Carlisle's messages.

_Vanessa, words cannot describe how much I hate putting you through this. This is more pain than I've ever felt in my entire life. For the first time, I don't know what to do. I want to comfort you, but I feel unable to do so without scaring you. As much as I want to, I cannot regret telling you what I've told you. I care too much about you to lie to you. But still, I am sorry for telling you the truth. _

_Vanessa, please...I know Rosalie has been texting you, and if it's any comfort for my actions, she has knocked me in the head. She's very protective over you. If you don't wish to speak with me, you can speak with her. I will not interfere. I just want to know that you're alright._

_I'm sorry, I can't seem to stop messaging you. I feel that I am being annoying, yet I can't stop myself from trying to contact you. I've never felt this way before. I don't know what to do. Please, tell me what to do...tell me how to make this right. _

_I have forced myself to say this is the last message I will send you...if you never wish to see me again, I will understand, though I can't imagine the pain I will suffer. If that it what you truly want, I will respect your wishes. However, if you ever do want to talk to me again, just know that I will answer any question you may have, about anything. At any time. If you call, I will be there. I want to gain your trust, and show you that I'm not a monster. If you'll give me this honor, it would mean more to me than my very existence. If not, then I want you to know that meeting you has been the greatest pleasure of my 300 years of existence, and I wish you nothing but happiness in life. _

_Yours truly, _

_Carlisle Cullen_

A tear hit the screen of her phone, and she hastily wiped it away before wiping her eyes. How...how could she possibly ignore this? She couldn't. She wanted to be friends with Rosalie...she wanted to know Carlisle. It was like there was some kind of force pulling her to him, and he was all she could think about all week.

She knew if she cut them out of her life without knowing, she'd regret it forever. As crazy as Bella had sounded, what she'd said before she left her house that day really stuck to her.

Biting her lip, she went to one of Rosalie's texts and starting typing.

_**I haven't looked at my phone all week. I'm so sorry, Rosalie. I feel like hell for putting you through this. I'm just...so very confused. I don't know what I want. But, I do know that I definitely do not want to not ever see you again. We're still friends, aren't we? **_

She sent the message, her heart thumping. It took seconds for her phone to beep.

_Oh Vanessa, thank God...yes, of course we're still friends! I'm so relieved. Don't worry, I won't tell Carlisle you messaged me...he's been sulking around for the past week and I'd like to...but I respect our confidence. You don't have to message him if you don't want to. I'll still be here...are you coming to school today? Please tell me you are, class has been boring without you._

Vanessa chuckled, shaking her head and texting back.

_**WELL, that depends. Are you gonna give me your BMW or what? **_

She smirked, hitting the message.

_If you really want it, I'll buy you one just like it. _

Vanessa's mouth dropped open.

_**What? No, Rosalie, I was just kidding! That wouldn't be right! Besides, I'm a dodge viper girl, remember? : P**_

_Of course I remember : ) Do you want me to pick you up for school? It'll just be me, and I'll bring the BMW. _

Vanessa paused, thinking it over. It would probably be better to face Rosalie alone first before she faced the rest of the Cullens...

_**Sure! That sounds like fun! Bring some good tunes too. Gotta arrive in style, ya know. **_

_Haha! Absolutely! Okay, I'll be there in a few. _

Vanessa smiled, sitting her phone down and changing into a white halter top, jeans, and red plaid flats. She didn't feel like looking like a rocker chick today. But her shoes still proved that she was one.

She brushed out her hair and grabbed her bag, bounding down the steps and out the door.

She pulled out her compact, looking at her makeup. She'd actually worn it today, seeing as there was still some slight brusing. However, her lock it foundation covered that right up.

Suddenly, a red car came zooming in her driveway, blaring what she recognized as Metallica.

Rosalie had the top down, and the blonde was dressed in red, looking breath taking as usual.

Vanessa took a deep breath to steel her nerves and quickly ran over, getting in the car with Rose.

"Hey!" Rose smiled, looking over at her as she climbed in.

"Hey, Saliva?" Vanessa smirked.

"Cause' I'm a badass!" Rose exclaimed along with the song, making Vanessa's nerves leave and laugh.

Rose pulled out, going the other direction.

"School's the other way, Rose," Vanessa said, looking confused.

"Oh, we're not going," Rose smirked over at her. "We're playing hookie today. We're going to Port Angeles to shopping and a movie! Don't worry, I've already told Bella to get your work. You've already missed a week, one more day won't matter. Besides, just say you need an extra day to recover!"

Vanessa thought about it, then a smile spread on her face.

"..."

"Have I told you lately, that I love you?" Vanessa smiled, putting her hands up in the air and letting the wind go through her fingers. She needed to get away for a while...this would do her good.

"Oh God, don't let Carlisle hear you say that. He might – no, he will get jealous," Rosalie said, smiling at her.

"By the way," Vanessa said, frowning as she starting looking through Rosalie's CD's. "Does he...know about this?"

"No, as far as he knows, you are still silent," Rosalie said. "But he knows you're supposed to go back to school today...he may try to drill everyone on how you were. Well, not he may – he will."

Vanessa picked out The Pretty Reckless CD and put it in, turning it to, 'Panic.'

"Do you want me to tell him?"

Vanessa bit her lip...she couldn't hide from Carlisle forever. To hear Rosalie say that he was suffering so much...no, it wasn't fair to give Rosalie a chance and not him. Then again, Rosalie never said her blood was appealing.

"I supposed you can..." she said quietly, musing. "Maybe I'll just text him myself...letting you do it would be kind of cowardly, huh?"

Rosalie shifted. "No, not really. I mean, look at what he told you! I love Carlisle with every breath of me, but I don't like how he done it."

"He said he didn't want to lie to me...is that true?"

"Yeah, Carlisle is very noble," Rosalie smiled. "He couldn't bear lying to you...I suppose he thought by telling you, you'd still like him. Like him anyway for who he is. He didn't want you liking something he's not."

Guilt flushed through her. He...he told her because he wanted her to like him for who and what he was?

"He knew there was a chance you'd react the way you did," Rosalie assured it. "It's a normal reaction. It's how Bella SHOULD have reacted. No offense, I personally like Bella, I just can't stand the way she thinks. She's so ready to just throw her life and humanity away, all for the sake of Edward. You aren't like that. And I respect you for it. You're smart."

"Well, I do declare Miss Hale," Vanessa smirked. "Did you just compliment me?"

"Once, but don't let it go to your head."

"I haven't even considered the possibility of becoming a vampire," Vanessa frowned, going back to business. "Can you believe that when Bella came to talk to me the very next day, she was asking if I would become immortal for Carlisle?"

Rosalie looked like she was gritting her teeth, and the engine roared as she sped down the road.

"That girl...does not respect what it means to be human. She just...There's more to life than Edward," Rosalie frowned. "There's more to life to me than Emmett. Don't get me wrong, I love Emmett with every ounce of my being, but to be human again..."

"Is being a vampire that terrible?" Vanessa asked, turning towards her.

"It's...I suppose its not that bad, at least, after a while when you learn to control you thirst," she glanced sideways at her. "I'd much rather be human, though. I wanted a family."

"I don't think I'll ever want children," Vanessa mused. "It's not that I don't like kids, I just...don't really want to be a mom."

"See? Bella doesn't even know whether she wants children or not, but she's throwing away the possibility," Rosalie frowned. "She thinks I hate her, but I don't. I just can't stand her throwing mortality away for all the wrong reasons."

"Not saying that I want to, but you'd be okay with me becoming immortal?" Vanessa asked, tilting her head.

Rosalie seemed to think for moments.

"No, I wouldn't want your humanity stolen away from you...but if you decided to do it, I know it wouldn't be for the wrong reason," Rosalie smiled. "You're the type of girl that would do it so you could see and experience new things...go to Paris to see a concert...go to all the theme parks and beaches in the world," Rosalie laughed at her sly expression. "You wouldn't do it for the sole purpose of not wanting to be older than Carlisle, damning the consequences."

"Actually you're wrong," Rosalie gave her shocked expression. "I'd do it for the sole purpose of being able to beat all men in arm wrestling."

Rosalie's laugh sounded like bells.

"You know what, you're so different from Carlisle," she smirked. "I guess opposites attract. See, Bella and Edward got that whole suffering in silence, woe is me thing going on together-"

Vanessa let out a snort of laughter, in spite of herself.

"But you and Carlisle – day and night," she smiled. "Maybe you can make him relax more. He can be such a stiff sometimes. Well, except when we all wrestle or play baseball. He's pretty good."

Vanessa tried to stop herself from picturing the tall, handsome blonde in a baseball uniform.

"I'm not the sport type," Vanessa frowned. "I'm more of a...lets eat chocolate and watch Netflix person." she smirked.

"I wish I could eat chocolate..." Rosalie frowned, sighing to herself.

"..."

"YOU CAN'T EAT CHOCOLATE?!"

Rosalie laughed, shaking her head. "No, we can't digest anything but blood. We can swallow it, but we have to cough it up later. That dinner with you was horrible...ugh, after you left, we were all outside, coughing up mixed vegetables and meat."

"...You guys did that for me?" Vanessa frowned, feeling guilty. She remembered seeing Alice grimace.

"Yeah, we had to eat in front of you," Rosalie gave her a small smile. "Of course, Bella knew, but we couldn't ask you over for dinner and then only you and Bella eat. That would have been just a little too strange."

"Then my nervous ass hit my leg and made it bleed," Vanessa frowned, thinking back.

"Yeah, Alice saw it moments before it happened," Rosalie frowned.

"What?"

"Alice gets visions of the future," Rosalie smiled, Vanessa making a stunned expression. Bella had left that out...

"Can she look at will?"

"No, just certain things come to her," Rosalie smiled. "She saw your leg bleeding, and Carlisle running and jumping out the window at vampire speed. That would have given us away, she she intervened and pulled you away."

"So, will he always be that way around me?"

"No, he's gotten use to your scent," Rosalie explained. "The more you're around it, the easier it is. Edward, for example, couldn't even be anywhere near Bella at first and now, he can even manage to kiss her without his eyes going black at all. It still smells good, it just becomes more tolerable. Carlisle, however, has centuries of control over Edward. I don't think he'd ever hurt you, Vanessa."

"..."

"Yeah, I don't think he would either..." Vanessa said quietly, suddenly getting the urge to talk to the handsome man.

"We're almost there," Rosalie piped in, making Vanessa's eyes widen. She looked at the speedometer, seeing that she was going over 100 miles an hour. Jesus, and she thought she sped.

"So, I'm going to assume that you aren't going to wreck this car and kill me?"

Rosalie laughed. "I've got like a hundred years of driving experience under my belt. Plus, my enhanced sight, reflexes and speed... no way will I wreck this car."

"A hundred years?" Vanessa's eyes widened. She hadn't even thought about how old Rosalie was. "How old are you?"

"Nineteen in body," she smiled. "But I'm over a century old."

"Wow..." Vanessa exclaimed. She felt so young...she felt like a baby in comparison.

"...I'll tell you a story sometimes," Rosalie smiled ruefully. "But, we're here to shop and have fun! Not talk dreary things."

"I don't have much money, but I can help you pick out some things," Vanessa looked at Rosalie's chic clothes. "If you'd even want my advice. Don't think you need it."

They laughed as they pulled into a shopping mall.

"Oh God...my feet," Vanessa groaned as Rosalie sped in the dark, back towards Forks with a trunk and backseat full of bags. "How are your feet not killing you from those shoes?!" Vanessa exclaimed, pointing at Rosalie's stiletto feet.

"Oh, I could run around the world in these," Rosalie laughed. "My feet never hurt."

"Shit..." Vanessa groaned. "You're lucky."

They sat in silence for a bit, while Vanessa thought about meeting with Carlisle. She'd thought about it, and decided that she was going to meet him eventually, she knew she was...but Rosalie comforted her, and she wanted her there. She wasn't sure how to ask, though...

"Rose...I was thinking about meeting with Carlisle to talk to him..." Vanessa said, looking at her out of the corner of her eye.

She didn't seem surprised.

"You don't have to if you don't want to..." she said, looking a little worried.

"No, I want to. I know I will eventually...will, um...will you be there?" she asked hesitantly.

"Sure, if you want me to be," Rosalie said softly, looking glad that she trusted her.

"...I guess I'll message him now. But, where would we meet? No offense, but going back to your place may be a little overwhelming."

"No, I understand," she smiled. "We could just meet him in town? Maybe in the grocery store parking lot?"

Vanessa frowned. That seemed a little too un-intimate...but it would likely be empty, but it was still in town. It seemed like a good place. Far enough from prying ears, but not too far away from people.

"Okay, that works..." Vanessa sighed, her hand shaking lightly as she pulled out her phone and opened one of Carlisle's messages.

_**Carlisle? It's Vanessa...Um, I know its short notice, but can you meet Rose and I at the grocery store parking lot tonight? If you can't, it's okay.**_

Her hand hovered over send, before she finally sent it, taking a deep breath. Rosalie noticed.

"It'll be fine," Rosalie assured. "You don't have to fear me, but I will honestly say that Carlisle is the most harmless out of all of us..."

"Most harmless to me, specifically, though?" Vanessa asked, raising her eyebrow.

"...I guess you have a point, but I know Carlisle wouldn't do anything to hurt you," Rosalie comforted. "He's a good man – except for the whole you know, not being a man part."

Vanessa chuckled, running her hand through her hair as her phone beeped.

_I never thought I'd be so happy to read a text message. Yes, of course, I will be there in a few minutes...Thank you, I can't tell you what this means to me._

She bit her lip, giving a small smile as she replied.

_**Surely you knew I'd eventually message you? I just...needed some time to think. Being with Rose today helped a lot, as she answered a lot of questions. I'm sorry, Carlisle. I feel guilty for making you worry. **_

_No, don't feel guilty. All of this is my fault. You had every right to act as you did. I don't even deserve your attention now. _

Vanessa sighed, sitting down her phone as they approached the store.

"What's the verdict?" Rose asked, pulling in the parking lot.

"He's beating himself up, not letting apologize..."

"Oh, so the usual then?" Rose smiled bitterly.

"Thank you for doing this, Rosalie, and for today and the clothes," Vanessa smiled, looking over at her. She'd denied Rosalie's offer to buy her things, but she'd done it anyway. Vanessa felt a little guilty, but it seemed to make Rose happy. If it made her happy, who was she to stop her?

Vanessa's eyes cut to a black Mercedes pulling into the parking lot at an alarming speed. Geeze, he drove even faster than Rose!

Vanessa's heart was thumping in a panicked rythem as the Mercedes parked beside them.

She felt a cold hand on hers, jumping when she saw Rose smiling at her.

"It's okay. It'll be fine, I promise," she soothed. "Your heart is going crazy." she finished, whispering lowly and making Vanessa flush.

The Mercedes door opened, and out walked Carlisle. She took at sharp intake of breath as she saw the feathery blonde hair and kind, but anxious face. He was wearing black slacks and a baby blue button up shirt...his usual dress clothes.

He closed the door slowly, making no move to approach her in Rose's car. He stayed where he was, his golden eyes fixed only on her.

"..."

"God, will one of you say something!" Rose eventually said, sighing. "This is getting painfully awkward, even for me."

"I'm sorry," Vanessa blurted, cringing and looking away from Carlisle, flushing.

He was silent for moments and then she heard him speak, his voice soft and gentle.

"Can I...come closer?" he asked lightly, asking her permission.

She studied his form, seeing that nothing about his posture retained anything of an aggressive nature. His lithe, tall form was radiating gentleness, almost as though he was completely helpless. She wondered why she had been more hesitant with him that Rosalie, but she could only come to the conclusion that it was because it had been him that revealed that they were vampires. She was sure that if it had been Rosalie that had revealed those startling things to her, the situation would be reversed.

Taking a deep breath, she undid her seat belt and opened the car door, shakily stepping out. This was how it had to be. She had to go to him, try to convey with her body language that she wasn't afraid of him.

She approached his tall form, stopping about a foot away from him when she looked up.

His face was mostly unreadable, but his amber eyes were swirling with so many different emotions, it would have given her a headache if she tried to decipher all of them.

Trying to look braver than she actually felt, she looked him dead in the eye before she spoke.

"I'm sorry I doubted you, Carlisle," she said gently, and before she lost her nerve, she stepped forward, gently wrapping her arms around him in a friendly embrace.

He became rigid in her arms, and she felt the heat of regret fill her veins. Perhaps she shouldn't have done this? But, she wanted to show that she did believe that he wouldn't hurt her, and coming to him and giving him a friendly hug seemed to be the best way.

His body was hard and rigid as she pressed her face into his chest, not daring to look up at him. His wonderful smell entered her nose, and she felt a sense of calmness wash over her. Rosalie gave off a different smell that Carlisle. Hers was sweet, but also spicy in a way. It was zesty to her nose. But no, not Carlisle's. His was sweet, but it was a soft, muskier smell. It was gentle, smooth, but it was also thick and heavy, sticking to the inside of her nose. It reminded her of honey, and it was calming. His scent matched his personality.

As he remained rigid, her pulse quickened, realizing she'd made a mistake. She'd meant to make him comfortable, but in the end, it seemed she only succeeded in making him uncomfortable. Just as she was about to pull away, she felt his chest move her under face, letting out his breath and felt his arms move, gently wrapping around her frame.

It took all her willpower not to tense at first, but as he settled, she realized there was nothing to fear. He was holding her so gently – as though she was made of glass. She felt...safe.

She felt _safe_ in a vampires arms.

She tried not to let her mind wander where it had been, lest she fall back into where she was, wondering what the hell was wrong with her – questioning her own sanity even. But nothing, absolutely nothing felt wrong with this. It felt eerily..._right_. Him, gently holding her in his arms. Her heart swelled with emotion, and she began to wonder back to what Bella said.

Love at first sight.

No, she didn't love Carlisle. Fine, she'd admit she was extremely infatuated with him..._maybe_ a _little_ obsessed. She truly did care for him, but it wasn't strong enough to be love. She didn't know how vampires worked, but humans didn't work that way. Perhaps their feelings were just like any other aspect of them; extremely fast. Perhaps it was as Bella said, because he was a vampire, he noticed things humans would never even see, therefore love can come much easier to a vampire. It made sense, in a way. But, whether or not he loved her was out of her hands, and she had no way of knowing. But, by doing this, she likened it to giving in.

She was surrendering to her emotions. She wanted this, and she was letting herself have it. It may not even be the right choice; she didn't know. But what she did know was that she'd never met a man that could even compare with Carlisle, ignoring the fact that he wasn't really a man. That had nothing to do with it. It was more than that...Carlisle was a person to her, and he was a person she desperately wanted to get closer to.

A deep rumble came from his chest, snapping her out of her thoughts as she heard him chuckle and her face moved slightly.

"You seem to be in deep thought..." he mused quietly. "Should I interrupt you? If not, feel free to take all the time you need."

"Sorry..." she murmured, reluctantly removing her arms from around him, and to her surprise, his arms gently let her go. She tucked her hair behind her ear, keeping her gaze down.

How is it that she'd been so scared...and now, it seemed completely insane _not_ to trust Carlisle? What sense did that even make?

"Don't be sorry," his voice registered quietly in her ears, his velvet voice caressing her skin. Was he using that deep, sultry voice on purpose? Damn.

She jumped when she felt his cold, hard fingers move across her flushed cheek. They paused when he felt her jump, but when she made no move to get away, he must have taken her jump as simply surprise, not fear. He rubbed the back of his fingers gently down her cheek, before his fingers landed on her chin.

Gulping, she felt his fingers gently tug upwards, showing her that he wanted her to look at him, but he wasn't going to force it if she didn't want to look at him.

Gulping, she brought her eyes up to his face, her breath hitching lightly.

He was happy. Happiness was almost _radiating_ from his face. His hair had fallen over one eye, only adding to his regal beauty. The moonlight cast shadows over his cheeks, and his teeth were almost shining in the darkness, as his thin lips stretched into a smile.

How...how could something this beautiful ever see anything in _her_? It didn't even make sense...She wasn't pretty enough for Carlisle. Then again, she had to remind herself that he wasn't perfect, despite him physically looking perfect. He was a vampire, so she supposed she'd count that as a might big flaw?

She had to stop trying to wrap her mind around it all at once; she was going to make her head explode. She need to take it one step at a time. And this, was the first step.

"Okay, If I could vomit, I might," Rosalie groaned from behind her, making Vanessa's eyes widen. She'd forgotten she was even there...

"Seeing who I consider my father give you those eyes is pretty gross," Rosalie made a fake gagging noise. "I take it you guys are okay now? Can I leave?"

"Rosalie!" Carlisle reprimanded, tearing his eyes away from a blushing Vanessa for the first time to give Rose a stern expression.

Vanessa made herself turn around, giving Rosalie a smile.

"Of course, I have no objections to taking Vanessa home. That is, if she is comfortable."

"I am," Vanessa said, looking at Rosalie. "Thanks for everything, Rose."

"No problem," Rose smiled. "Don't forget your bags!"

"Oh, right!" Vanessa shakily wobbled over to the car, pulling out various bags. Her eyes widened when she saw the Victoria's Secret bag there...Damn, Rosalie! Ugh, she knew that was going to come back and bite her on the ass! Because apparently, it's an abomination for girls to wear a damn sports bra in Rosalie's eyes.

She turned around, leaving that bag.

"Vanessa!" Rosalie exclaimed, reaching behind her and picking up the very bag she'd tried to abandon. "This one's yours too!"

Vanessa's face reddened, whipping around and snatching the bag, trying to hide it behind the other ones.

"Yes, thank YOU Rose!" she said, giving her a wide eyed, 'I'm going to punch you.' look.

Rose smirked knowingly. "Anytime!" she winked, before peeling out of the parking lot.

Still red, she turned with a gasp to find Carlisle right in front of her, taking the bags from her hands. She clutched on.

"N-no, it's okay. I can put them in the car-"

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't get your bags for you?" he asked, smiling and dazzling her just long enough for him to pull the bags from her hands. If he noticed the Victoria's Secret bag, he didn't show it as he popped his truck, sitting them inside.

He walked up to her, looking at his watch.

"Its a quarter to nine," he said, smiling. "If you'd like, we can go see a movie?"

Vanessa was floored. Was he...asking her on a date? That was a little _bold_, wasn't it? Considering she'd just now agreed to be friends with him, despite what he was.

"Are you...as what?" she fumbled, not wanting to ask out-right in case that wasn't what he meant. She didn't want to feel like that big of an idiot tonight.

"Yes, on a date," he chuckled, clearly knowing what she meant anyway. "If you don't want that, though, I will understand. We can simply go as friends. It's completely up to you."

"Is there really a difference?" she smiled, twisting her hands. "I mean, as friends I buy my popcorn and if it's a date, you buy my popcorn?"

"I'll buy your popcorn, regardless," He smirked, making chills run over her at the somewhat cocky expression.

Oh no, this was _not_ good. She didn't like how much she liked that expression on his face...damn teenager hormones.

"Well, let's just see who ends up buying the popcorn," she smiled teasingly. "If I beat you to it, then its just as friends. But, if you beat me to it, its a date."

He laughed as she walked up to his car, and he followed, opening the door for her.

He walked at a human speed to the other side of the car, opening the door and getting in quickly.

Vanessa wiggled in the comfortable, black leather seat. Damn, this car kind of put her Mustang to shame...

"You do realize how fast I am, right?" he grinned over at her as he started the car. "Should I assume that you know I'll beat you, and you want it to be called a date?"

"See, that's where you're wrong," Vanessa smiled sweetly as she buckled her seat belt. "We'll be in public, so no super speed for you. Seeing as you're a proper doctor, I don't see you running childishly through a movie theater. I, however, have little shame. Therefore, I could quite possibly beat you."

Carlisle raised his fair eyebrows, amusement crossing his face.

"Ah, but for you, I can run through a theater lobby if I have too," he smirked again, making her heart rate increase. "I'm sure my career with remain intact by morning."

"Hmm...well, we'll just see, now won't we?" she said, raising a playful eyebrow. It was amazing how easily and quickly she fell into comfort with Carlisle again. The fact that he was a vampire, and the fear that came with it seemed to vanish almost the moment she was in his presence again. _What_ had this man done to her?

"Oh yes, we will," he smiled playfully, pulling out of the parking lot.

Her attention finally focused on the music playing. It was classical or something, and a little depressing.

"..."

"Are you a part time hearse driver?" Vanessa asked, nodding her head towards the radio and making him chuckle.

"Unlike Edward, I suffer rather blatantly," he shook his head. "I tend to be pretty obvious when I'm upset. I don't try to hide it from my family. Even if I did, they'd know anyway."

"Edward with his unfortunate mind reading thing," Vanessa said, trying to change the subject to something lighter. When he'd said that, her guilt ten folded.

"I'm very use to Edward knowing my every thought," Carlisle elegantly shrugged. "After about a hundred years, you get use to it."

"...I don't think I ever could," Vanessa scrunched her nose as he glanced at her. "I think weird. I feel like I'd be screaming Britney Spears lyrics in my head around him at all times."

Carlisle chuckled. "That's exactly what Rosalie does. He knows when she's trying to hide something from him. She picks something she knows he hates, then screams it in her mind. This causes Edward to mostly shut her off as much as he can."

"...and here I thought Rosalie and I didn't have too much in common," Vanessa chuckled, that sounding about right.

"Oh God, I have to face Edward tomorrow," Vanessa groaned, putting her face in her hands. "Knowing now that he's heard a lot of my thoughts is humiliating."

Carlisle looked interested now. "What were you thinking about?"

"..."

_YOU._

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she smirked, crossing her arms.

"Of course I would. That's why I asked," he retorted, raising his eyebrows.

"...Are you sassing me?" Vanessa was startled. His playful side was coming out again...she liked it.

"Whatever do you mean?" he put on a mock-confused expression. "I would never do such a thing."

"You do know that a few hundred years have passed since you were a teenager," Vanessa laughed. "You can talk like everyone else does. You're so proper."

"I know how everyone talks now," Carlisle chuckled, pulling into the theater parking lot. "I just chose not to speak that way. I so can, like, talk that way though. But whatev's, I don't wanna."

"..."

Vanessa blinked, then roared in laughter. Carlisle looked like he cringed after saying that, but laughed along with her.

"Please don't tell my family I said that," he said bitterly. "I think they'd pack their things and leave in shame."

Vanessa couldn't stop laughing, even as he parked the car. She wiped her eyes, trying and failing to breathe.

"Oh..my God!" she finally managed to stop, then looked at him and started all over again. "I am _not _okay...that was pure gold."

Carlisle didn't look offended that she was laughing at him. On the contrary, he looked ecstatic that he was able to make her laugh that much.

"I'm glad I could amuse you," he said, seeming a little embarrassed.

"Whatev's?" Vanessa raised an eyebrow, still chuckling lightly. "I don't think that's been a popular saying for a few years, Carlisle."

He shrugged. "I use to hear nurses say it at work. At first, I had no clue what it meant. Then, I realized it meant, 'whatever.'. I was confused as to why it was a popular saying."

"...I change my mind, I prefer the proper Carlisle," she laughed, getting out of the car with him. "I'll be the hip one from now on, okay? I don't think my ribs can take that again."

He looked relieved. "Thank God. That sounds good to me." he shot her a sideways grin.

"What do you want to see?" he asked, pausing in front of the theater as they scanned the movie titles.

"Well, considering I don't really want to put you through some chick flick...The Evil Dead?" she asked, glancing over at him.

"If you want to see the girl movie, I don't mind," he shrugged lightly. "Whatever you want to watch, Vanessa."

"...I pick the scary movie," she smiled, and he nodded, walking up to the window.

The woman behind the glass had been staring at Carlisle, her mouth hanging open. It looked like her wad of gum was about to fall out.

"Two for The Evil Dead, please," Carlisle said politely, pulling out a leather wallet.

The woman shook her head, then looked confused, before looking and seeing Vanessa standing there. Her eyes raked over him and her, looking astounded.

_Yeah, you and me both lady. _

"Uh...Er, t-that'll be um," the woman shook her head, her cheeks reddening. "12...12.95."

Carlisle handed her a $20, which the woman shakily took. Carlisle turned to her, giving her a wink before he turned back, getting the change from the shaky woman.

Vanessa's eyes widened at his public display of flirting. She looked down, her face redder than a baboon's ass.

When she finally looked up, Carlisle was gone. Her mouth dropped open as she looked around, seeing that he was inside...at the counter.

The _bet_!

She darted inside, running up to the counter, only to see him handing the money to the less impressed man behind the counter.

He looked over at her flushed cheeks, smiling almost wickedly.

"You..." she almost growled, crossing her arms and playfully glaring. "You did that on purpose!" she hissed, raising her eyebrows as he got a big tub of popcorn and a coke.

"Whatever do you mean?" he said innocently—_too_ innocently.

"A date it is, then," he whispered, handing her the drink, which she took almost reluctantly.

He reached down, grabbed her hand in his, entwining their fingers together and making her jump in surprise.

"This is what people do on dates," he explained, as though he was pointing out something she had no clue about. She could tell he was playing with her, though, by the glint in his eyes.

Vanessa flushed, giving him a mock-glare.

"Is it really? Thank GOD you're here, Carlisle. I would have tried to hold your ankle."

He laughed, gently pulling her down the hallway and towards the door. She couldn't help but to notice some girls they passed were giving them some startled expressions...that is, when they weren't ogling at Carlisle.

A little bit of pride swelled within her. That, and a little bit of embarrassment. As though the girls were wondering what that lump was doing with such a breathtakingly gorgeous man.

He pushed the double doors open, pulling her into the dark theater. Since it was Forks, only a few couples were sitting here and there.

"Front or back?" Carlisle whispered, looking over at her.

She stared for a minute, noticing the dim lighting did nothing to hide his beauty. His golden eyes practically glowed, taking her off guard.

"Ugh, back," she mumbled finally. "I'm far sighted."

He nodded and pulled her along the back row, sitting in the middle as she slowly sat down next to him.

He flung up the arm rest in between them, and she raised her eyebrow at him. He took no notice, and slid his cold arm around her shoulders.

She tensed a little, but relaxed a little more.

"..."

"You're a lot smoother than you let on, aren't you?" she asked, taking the popcorn he handed to her.

"Am I? I wasn't aware," he smiled, his eyes sparkling.

"Lies," she said playfully, popping popcorn in her mouth.

He chuckled, his hand that was around her shoulder gently rubbing the skin on her upper arm, making a chill run through her at the cold touch.

The previews started, the lights going out. She settled down, feeling Carlisle's eyes on her.

"The movie is in front of you," she whispered jokingly, side glancing at him.

He said nothing, but she felt him chuckle lightly, moving his arm around her a little tighter. She felt his gaze move away and look straight ahead, much to her relief.

She bit her lip glancing at his perfect profile out of the corner of her eye.

Was this really happening? She wanted to pinch herself, just to make sure. Yes, she definitely made the right decision.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

"Why did you let me pick this?!" Vanessa hissed quietly, gasping and burying her face in Carlisle's chest without thinking.

He chuckled quietly, leaning his head down.

"I will say, I think this is the goriest, most graphic movie I've ever seen..." he whispered as she peeked up, cringing when she saw the girl sawing her own arm off to stop the spread of the demon.

She inhaled into his hard chest, her pulse quieting when she smelt his comforting scent.

"I don't usually scare easily...but this, is just beyond _gross_," Vanessa muttered, feeling him wrap his arms around her, one hand running up and down her back in a soothing way.

"Yes, I think even _I_ am a little disturbed," he whispered, making her pause when she clearly felt his cold lips on the top of her head, making her breathing quicken as she felt him inhale on her head, obviously taking in the scent of her hair.

"Does my hair smell okay?" she whispered jokingly.

"More than okay..." he said lowly against her head.

"What do I smell like to you?" she asked, turning her head and looking at the wall.

She jumped violently when suddenly, some girl screamed on the screen, clutching his shirt with force.

She was _not_ looking.

He tightened his arms around her, as if to say she was safe, assuring her.

"It's hard to explain," he said quietly after a moments pause. "I guess I could liken it to peaches..."

She flushed. Of course, she smelt like food. At least it wasn't McDonald's.

"Peaches and cream," she muttered jokingly, and she felt him smirk against her head.

"I believe that when I was human, my favorite food was peaches...if I recall correctly," he said so lightly that she almost didn't hear him.

"Is that all?" she asked quietly. "Just smell like a straight up peach?"

"Hmm. Well, I suppose its as you said. Peaches and cream...and citrus. It's strong," he whispered, tilting his head down to her ear. "It burns my throat."

A shiver ran down her body when she felt his cool breath on the shell of her ear, and she knew he felt it.

"I hurt you?" she asked, frowning. Her smell caused him pain? That didn't sound very good...

"It's not as bad now," he said instantly. "But yes...but I assure you, it is an extremely pleasurable pain."

"Masochist," she whispered jokingly, making him quietly chuckle in her ear.

He paused for moment. "Do you just want to leave? Since we aren't watching and can't stop talking?"

Vanessa thought for moments, glancing at the screen and seeing some girl getting buried alive, but the demon was still inside her, yelling.

"Yeah, lets get out of here," she whispered as Carlisle's arms released her, and she shakily stood. He grabbed her hand again, entwining their fingers as her heart thumped giddily.

He quickly pulled her out of the doors, removing his hand from hers to her extreme disappointment. But, it quickly subsided when he slid his arm around her shoulders, walking out the doors together. As odd as it seemed, it felt like their heights were perfectly proportionate. Carlisle's tall, lean frame was at least 6'2, and she was quite tall for a girl. His arm was able to sit on her shoulders, without him having to bend down or anything.

God, he was bold. But for some reason, she just...didn't mind.

"Where to now?" he asked, stopping in front of the car and letting his arm drop.

Vanessa looked around. There wasn't exactly much to do in Forks...

"Well, since we were talking, we can just go back to my place?" she shrugged, then felt horrified when she realized how that sounded.

"To talk!" she instantly said, flushing and wanting the world to swallow her whole.

His eyes glinted and he smiled knowingly at her, making her scowl.

"As you wish," he winked, opening the car door for her as she scooted in.

He walked around and got in, and she was ready.

"I didn't...ugh, you like embarrassing me, don't you? Just admit it!" she accused, giving him a small smile as he started the car and quickly pulled away.

"Fine, I'll admit it," he gave her a charming smile. "I'm sorry, I can't help it. You're so cute when you get shy and embarrassed."

"...I am _not _cute," Vanessa said, her voice pitch a little high. "I am terrifying."

"Oh yes, I did call you a lioness, didn't I?" Carlisle laughed, glancing over at her.

"Your words, not mine," she smiled in victory, crossing her arms.

"You're more of a kitten to me. I'm sorry to inform you," he smiled mockingly at her, but ruined the effect when he reached over, gently grasping her hand in his.

Vanessa flushed. All she could think when he said that was, 'sex kitten.'...She _really_ needed to get her mind out of the gutter.

He pulled up to her house, getting out and walking at a human pace again to open the car door for her.

"I'm going to drop my car off at my house and run back," he said quietly. "I'll be right back."

"Why are you dropping your car off?" she asked, confused.

He grinned. "Well, what if you father wakes up and sees my car sitting out here? I don't think that would be a very good thing."

Vanessa's mouth made an 'O' shape as she understood.

He smiled, grabbing her hand and pressing his cold lips to her knuckles, making her flush again.

"I won't be any longer than ten minutes," he said quietly, walking around his car and getting in the drivers seat, pulling out of her driveway quietly.

She stood there, dumbfounded for moments before she ran inside and flew up the stairs.

She quickly pulled out a black tee shirt and shorts, running into the bathroom. She paused at the door, looking down at the shorts. Was she really about to put on shorts in front of Carlisle? She didn't want to wear the same PINK pajama capris again though...perhaps she could just stay under the covers? Yes, that's what she would do.

She quickly changed, throwing them on and looking in the mirror. She brushed her teeth and hair, used the bathroom and bounded back in her room. She closed the door, locking it again.

She turned the light out this time, crawling under the covers. Her grey tabby cat, Mr. Peepers, gave her annoyed looked as she moved around, waking him up. She scratched him behind the ears, and apparently, she was immediately forgiven as he started purring and closed his eyes.

She almost turned her TV on, but she didn't want her dad to see her bedroom light and TV on again if he woke up. He'd definitely be irritated this time, seeing as she had school tomorrow.

She picked up her phone, flipping through Tumblr as she waited. She didn't have to wait long though, as her window slid open to reveal Carlisle elegantly and quietly jumping in.

"That was quick," she commented quietly, raising her eyebrows as he gently closed her window.

All of a sudden, Mr. Peepers was awake on her bed, standing with his fur sticking straight up, his eyes black, and he was growling and hissing at Carlisle.

"Mr. Peepers!" Vanessa scolded, picking up the cat and found that he was trembling as he continued to hiss at him in her arms, making her frown. But, Mr. Peepers was such a friendly cat!

"I feed from animals," Carlisle said quietly, standing near her window still. "He knows that. Animals are extremely wary of me, as they should be. Perhaps you should put him out? He's very afraid. I don't want him to get too frightened."

Vanessa frowned, hugging Mr. Peepers and trying to comfort his racing heart. She scratched him behind the ears, jumping up and opening her door. She sat him outside her door, and the second she sat him down, he flew down the hallway and down the stairs, no doubt to hide somewhere.

She closed her door and locked it with a sigh, turning to see Carlisle sitting on her bed.

"Will he be okay?" she asked quietly, hugging herself. "He won't...like, have a heart attack, will he?"

"No, he just doesn't want to be near me," Carlisle said, giving her a small smile. "He'll calm down in a few minutes without being in my presence."

"Okay, if you're sure..." she trailed off, biting her lip and hesitantly approaching her bed, getting under the blankets again.

"Are all animals wary of you?" she asked, tilting her head as she put her hands in her lap.

"Yes, usually," he gave her a dry smile from the edge of her bed. "Although, animals are much calmer around me than any of my other family members. Most all animals treat Edward as though he's a shark." he chuckled bitterly.

"...Are you comfortable there?" she asked after a moments pause. "You can lean back, if you want?"

It didn't look very comfortable, as he was sitting on the very edge of her bed with his elbows on his knees.

He smiled, quickly pulling off his shoes, revealing his black, socked feet.

The next thing she knew, in a blur, he was laying next to her, causing her to jump in surprise.

WELL, she hadn't really meant THAT.

She stared at him, wide eyed, as he tucked his arm behind his head, stretched out and grinning up at her.

"Thanks, this is much more comfortable."

He _knew_ that wasn't what she meant.

"You're something, you know that?" she laughed, shaking her head.

His eyes flashed in curiosity. "I'm something? And what's that something?" he asked smoothly, running his hand up and down her back lightly.

She tensed a little, before relaxing a little.

"It's a figure of speech, you know that," she smiled, lightly laying down next to him, but she put a distance between them.

He chuckled, moving his hand to hers and entwining their fingers again.

"Don't fall asleep there," she laughed, glancing over at him, staring at his profile.

"Not possible. I don't sleep," he smiled, glancing at her.

She sharply turned her head, causing him to do the same.

"You don't sleep? What do you mean? Like, ever?" she gasped when he elegantly shook his head no.

"..."

"Blood gives us energy and everything we need," he shrugged lightly.

"Wow...anything else?" she asked, turning on her side and propping her head on her hand.

He chuckled, turning on his side as well.

"Well, we're impossibly strong and fast, but you already know that," he glanced down at their hands, his thumb moving over hers. "We don't sleep or eat. None of the classic vampire things can effect us."

"So, no stake to the heart then?" she smirked, thinking of Buffy.

He raised his eyebrows, letting her hand go and she almost protested until he reached in his pocket, pulling out a quarter, holding it in his palm.

She gave him a confused look as he closed his fist around it, squeezing briefly before opening his palm.

Her jaw dropped as she saw all the remained was silver dust, which he threw over his head.

"We're too strong and hard," he smiled ruefully. "It would splinter into a million pieces on contact."

"H-how to you not break everyone you touch?" she asked, very surprised. "or anything, for that matter."

"Easy," he said, his eyes flashing. Before she even knew how to react, in a blur, his arms were wrapped around her, and he pulled her against his chest, holding the side of her head against him.

"Lots of practice," he said quietly, stroking her hair gently as a feather and lightly rubbing her back.

Her breathing caught, and she relaxed into his gentle embrace.

"Practice?" she raised her eyebrows. "You've done this with other women, then?"

He was quiet for moments.

"No, I have not," he said quietly. "Not since I was human. As you know, brothels were quite popular back then-"

"You went to a whore house?" she squeaked, shocked. Carlisle? At a _whore house_?!

He chuckled. "Well, when I was sixteen, my uncle decided to make me a, 'man.' or so he said. He took me to a brothel without my father knowing, paying a prostitute for me. I vaguely even remember what she even looked like. I barely remember the whole thing, honestly. But, I remember it happened. I went back a few times before I got changed. Of course, my father didn't know."

Vanessa was dumbfounded. So, he _wasn't_ a virgin, but he hadn't had sex in 300 years? Good _God_...

"Oh yeah, your father was a priest, wasn't he?"

Carlisle paused, then began stroking her hair again.

"Yes, my father was a priest," he continued quietly. "He regularly led raids, trying to rid the world of evil in the form of vampires, werewolves, and demons. But my father was quick to judge, and he unfortunately only succeeded in killing many innocent people..." he sighed, and she heard the sadness in his voice. "When he became older, he wanted me to take his place. But, unlike my father, I was not as quick to judge. I managed to find a real coven of vampires, hiding in the sewers of London. I got the people together and led a raid...of course, we were ignorant and did not realize the strength of the vampires. Most of the people were killed, and I was attacked and bitten. The vampires attention was diverted, and he must have been ancient. He left me bleeding in the street."

Vanessa gave a sad look against his chest, her eyebrows furrowing. She couldn't help but to feel bad.

"I don't think it was his intention to leave me alive," he continued with a small pause. "I felt a searing pain in my body, but I managed to climb into some potatoes and after an unbearably painful transformation, I emerged three days later as the very thing my father spent his entire life trying to kill. I have no idea how I had the strength to keep quiet...I didn't dare go home, knowing what his reaction would be. Son or not, he would have tried to kill me. Not only that, with the burning thirst in my throat, I feared I would hurt him."

"Carlisle..." she said quietly against his chest. So, he hadn't chosen this. _Of course_ he hadn't. She didn't even consider that. Carlisle didn't seem like the type of person that would have ever chosen this life; because of how much he cared about people.

"I spent a long time trying to end my existence out of guilt. I believed for the a time that I was eternally damned, even though I had not asked for it," he said, and Vanessa let out a small gasp, looking up at his face sharply.

He looked down at her with saddened eyes, moving his hand to her cheek.

"I jumped from the tallest peaks in the world, only to land on my fee;, the very earth cracking underneath my feet," he looked at her with a serious expression. "I jumped into the Atlantic ocean, only to sit on the ocean floor for hours, finally having to accept the fact that I did not need to breathe. Until finally, I resorted to starving myself...I went weeks without feeding. The pain was beyond agonizing and unimaginable."

He trailed his fingers down her flushed cheek once more before withdrawing them, much to her dismay.

"I separated myself from civilization. I became so hungry, I was practically ravenous. And one day, while hiding in the mountains, I came across a herd of deer—I attacked without even thinking. After I fed, I found my strength had returned and everything was normal. I wasn't fully satisfied, but it was tolerable. It was then that I realized I could exist without hurting people," he said, giving her a small smile. "I've been dedicated to saving lives, using my unlimited time to study and become an excellent doctor; to make up for what I am."

He stopped talking, giving her a small, worried smile.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked lowly, reaching and running his fingers down her cheek again. _He_ looked so afraid that her heart ached.

"I really hope you're not," he whispered quickly, looking down at his hand.

"I'm not afraid," she whispered, making him look up at her in the eyes. "I...don't even know why I'm not. I'm just not afraid of you, Carlisle. Even if you are a...vampire."

"Why?" he asked quietly, looking at her intensely.

"I...don't know," she frowned. "I just—I believe you. I don't think you'd ever hurt me."

"Vanessa..." he said quietly, squeezing her cheek lightly as he slowly closed his beautiful eyes.

"You have no idea how that makes me feel. How relieved I am..."

He ran his fingers down her cheek, and across her jaw line, before gently trailing down her neck. A shiver went down her spine and she looked down, embarrassed.

"Your blush is very lovely," he said quietly, making her flush even more, if it was even possible.

"No, its not..." she muttered, keeping her gaze down. Her heart was beating so furiously she thought it was going to bust through her chest.

Suddenly, she felt him moving closer, and she looked up, startled.

His face was inches from hers, and she stared at his perfect face, memorized. His golden eyes were had an almost hooded, unfocused look as they traveled over her face, before settling on her lips.

_Oh G__OD__, kiss me__—__please! _She screamed in her head, taking a sharp intake of breath.

Suddenly, his eyes focused and he moved his face away from hers.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" she was surprised, Carlisle _actually_ stuttered.

"No, It's alright!" she blurted, in spite of herself.

He chuckled, looking at her with tender eyes. "I just got under your good graces again. I don't want to ruin your opinion of me by moving too quickly or making you uncomfortable."

"Right..." she mumbled, looking back down at his lean chest and sighing. Perhaps he was right. There was no reason to rush anything. They had all the time in the world. Well, he did, technically. Was he her..._boyfriend_? She didn't want to ask that seemingly childish question. Was it too soon to say that? But then again, here she was, curled up in her _bed_ with him after a _date_. She supposed he was...wasn't he? Why not? It seemed soon, but this wasn't exactly friendship stuff. Her and Bella weren't going to be cuddling on her bed anytime soon. Besides, she was a teenager, did she really have to be super mature about this? Why couldn't she just date Carlisle because she already liked him? Then again, maybe she should be more mature...seeing as he was a vampire and all. Where would that lead them? Would it even work?

She stopped her thoughts. She'd told herself: one thing at a time. There was no reason to rush anything. Just let it flow naturally. If she thought about it, tonight was too rushed, she supposed. But at the same time, it was natural. There were no odd feelings about being in Carlisle's embrace and holding his hand. And honestly, she wouldn't mind if he _did _kiss her...

"What about you?" he asked quietly.

"Hmm?" she asked, looking up at him as he watched her with careful eyes.

"Do you have any experience in this?" he asked, and she let a small smile slip on her face at his attempt at sounding nonchalant.

"Are you just basically asking me if I'm a virgin?" she chuckled, but her face flushed, so she hid it in his chest again.

"No, I meant in relationships, but...if you want to share, I'll listen."

He _totally_ wanted to know.

"Well, I've never been to a brothel," she joked, laughing into his chest. Even though it was forever ago, quite literally, she couldn't stop the pang of jealously that hit her chest as he'd told her that, or if she thought about it.

"I am sorry if that darkens your thoughts of me," he said quietly, sounding regretful. "But, I was a young man. Also, I was a human then and it was a common thing to do at the time."

"I know...you don't have to apologize for something you did centuries before I was born," she shook her head.

"I feel like I do," he said quietly. "I never really gave it a second thought, but now, I wish I could take those times back. Even after all this time."

"...so, you've been single since you've been a vampire? How is that even possible..." she whispered, completely dumbfounded.

"Yes, it's different for vampires," he said quietly, stroking her hair again. "Of course, there are those that are not mated that engage in sexual activity, but it is usually of little interest until they find their mates. A few others of my kind have shown interest, but I informed them, in the most gentlemanly way possible, that I did not return their interest. I did not want to lead a female into thinking we would be together forever, as that is quite literal. And well, with a human, is extremely dangerous. Especially if the human is the female. It was not a risk I was willing to take for the sake of physical gratification."

"Dangerous?" she breathed, her heart beating hurriedly at this intimate discussion. Yet, she wanted to know more.

He paused for a little while, and she began to wonder if he was even going to answer her.

"Yes, as our strength is so great," he said quietly, his voice a little deeper than it was. "It is a little different for a female of my kind and a human man. But, when the male is a vampire, and the human is a woman...it only takes a second of loss of control, and it can completely shatter the females bones. It's horrid, I've had the displeasure of seeing it before."

Vanessa remained quiet, gulping.

"Of course, loss of control in that situation is common, even in humans," he continued quietly. "but for a vampire, there's our strength...and they may not be able to resist the smell of their blood, being that close to them during an act that lessons your control greatly."

Her thoughts kept going to one thing.

"Bella and Edward...they wouldn't..." she asked, a little scared for Bella.

"No," he said quickly. "Edward knows he does not require the control to act in such a manner. He had told Bella this when she attempts to engage in sexual acts."

Vanessa blushed. WELL, that didn't sound like Bella...but looking at how beautiful Carlisle is, she could see where she'd be tempted.

"...and you?" she asked in a whisper, unable to believe she was asking something like that, but damn, she wanted to know. And they were already on the topic...

His hand paused on her hair, and she heard him take a deep, almost shuddering breath. Her pulse raced, and she gulped. Why was it suddenly so hot in here? She pressed closer to him, needing the coolness from his body.

"I'm...not sure," he said from above her, making her eyes widen when she heard the husky quality of his voice. It sounded like he literally _hissed_ on the, 's'.

"I've never...attempted it before. I'd like to think that I require the control," he continued, beginning to stoke her hair again, but this time, it was a little rougher.

"While I'm not sure, I trust myself enough to pull away and stop once I hit my control limit. It is possible, only because of centuries of resisting," he finished quietly, tightening his fist in her hair for moments, but released it just as quickly.

"Oh..." she breathed dumbly. What if her and Carlisle did work out? What if – what if they had to do that one day? She almost visibly cringed at the thought of showing Carlisle her body. _She_ didn't even like looking at it. Perhaps he thought she'd look better naked than she actually looked?

"So," she cleared her throat. "You've never had a vampire girlfriend before because you're afraid of being stalked for all eternity, literally?"

He chuckled. "Something like that. It's not the same for vampires. You can never escape someone, for they're immortal as well."

"Are all vampires really beautiful?" she asked, wondering if they are were as beautiful as his family. They probably were.

"...Yes," he said quietly. "We all have the same pale features."

"Oh..." she frowned. "So, if I was a vampire, it would just make me beautiful?" she joked, giving a small laugh.

His hand immediately halted. "What do you mean?" he asked, his voice low and bland.

"Well..." she shifted. "Would I...get thin and pretty?"

"..."

Suddenly, his hand was under her chin, pulling her face up to look at him with a gasp. His eyes were hard, his mouth set in a straight line. But, in the hardness of his eyes, there was also a sadness.

"Don't ever say that," he said quietly, his voice hard. "You are beautiful as you are, Vanessa."

"Why?" she finally blurted, looking at him with desperate eyes. "Why do you think that?! I don't understand – it doesn't make sense!" she hissed.

His eyebrows raised, realizing she'd been holding that in.

"I don't understand that question," he frowned. "I think you're gorgeous. It's simple. You're beautiful, inside and out. How is that hard to understand, Vanessa?"

Vanessa looked down, flushing.

"Well, I'm not."

"..."

"Yes, you are," Carlisle said gently, and she felt him press his face into her hair, inhaling. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"...Now I _know_ you're full of it," Vanessa scoffed. "Just look at Rose!"

"I love Rosalie, as a daughter," she felt him frown. "I have never thought anything different of her, or for Alice, or Bella."

"I think my smell has clouded your judgment or something," Vanessa frowned. Could that be it? She just smelt so good, that the rest of her seemed gorgeous too?

His arms tightened around her. "No, that has absolutely nothing to do with it. I wasn't enthralled with you until I heard your voice. I told you this. Then, I saw you, and I was pulled in even more. When I spoke with you, it pulled me in even further – until it consumed me."

"Looks aside, I still don't understand what you see in me. I'm...odd," she finished. She wouldn't say that she was just like any other girl, but she would go with different. But not in a good, cool way. In a strange, awkward way.

"I know," Carlisle murmured, making her eyes widen. "But you're so _wonderfully_ odd and human. I've never met anyone like you in my 300 years. You're special."

"How do you know?" she asked, tightening her grip on his shirt. "I could be everything you hate-"

"Never," he interrupted, and she felt him kiss the top of her head again.

"Ugh, you're stubborn," she groaned, but couldn't stop herself from smiling into his chest.

"I'm stubborn?" he asked, laughing at her. "No, kitten, you're the stubborn one. You can't accept that you're beautiful."

"Kitten?" she asked, flushing.

"It just came out," he chuckled, his lean chest shaking her head. "It fits. I can't say lioness. Like I said, you're far too cute for that."

"Again with the cute?" she sighed, smiling. "So, I'm the first girl to have an impression on you?"

He was quiet for moments, making her eyes widen.

"I've never told anyone this, except Edward. And he only knows because he heard my thoughts..." he said quietly, sighing to himself as her heart pumped.

"Her name...was Esme Platt," he said quietly. "I treated her when she fell out of a tree in the early 1900's when she was 16. For some reason, she left a little bit of an impression of me. It was unusual, but I didn't think too much of it and went on with my life," he paused, pressing his face into her hair again as if to reassure her. "Years later, I was working in a hospital, and I passed the morgue. I heard a faint heartbeat. Thinking someone that was alive had accidentally been put in there, I went inside, opening the bag that was the source – and there she was."

Vanessa bit the inside of her cheek. Why was this bothering her?

"I recognized her as the happy, free spirited girl I had treated years ago. I was overcame with an urge to save her. Her pulse was very weak, as my vampire ears barely picked up on it. Without second thought, I bit her, not wanting her to die or suffer any longer. But, it was too late..." he whispered. "Her heart was too weak and she was too close to death. I've seen vampire venom do remarkable things, but the heart must continue beating throughout the change to pump the venom through the body."

He'd wanted her? If she had lived, would she had been Carlisle's mate? That question bothered her greatly.

"She'd committed suicide after losing her baby," he said quietly, making Vanessa take a sharp intake of breath. "I felt horrible that I wasn't able to save the free spirited girl, but I tried. I use to think that she would have been my mate, but there's no way of knowing that now. I was only around her for an hour when she was 16, and then in the morgue, where she died. But, I believe everything happens as its meant to, and Esme Platt was not meant to be my companion."

Was that really true? Maybe he was meant to find true love in Esme, and she was simply a shitty replacement for his loneliness? The thought didn't provide her any comfort.

"..."

"Vanessa..." Carlisle sighed, putting his fingers under his chin and lifting her face to look at him. "No one could compare to you. I was struck by you much quicker than Esme. One simple encounter with you for five minutes had you on my mind from that moment onward. It was different."

"But, she was only 16," Vanessa frowned, shifting her eyes down. "If she had just been a little older-"

"It doesn't matter," his voice sounded quietly. "That is only two years younger than you. You struck me like a bolt of lightening, whereas she was a gentle thunder in the back of my mind."

"If you saw me in a morgue-"

His grip tightened on her instantly as he let out a low growl from deep in his chest.

"Don't say things like that. I cannot imagine..." he trailed off gruffly, then sighed. "But, if you're asking if I would bite you...yes, I would. Unless you had specifically requested me otherwise. Even if you had, I cannot promise I'd have the strength to just sit idly by and watch you die, even if that was your wish. My every instinct would be screaming at me to save you, and I doubt I could resist."

Vanessa smiled, sighing against him. He truly did care about her...could she believe that he cared for her more than Esme? He hadn't said that he believed her to be his mate, but it was implied. No doubt he thought he would frighten her with those words. Honestly, she wasn't sure if she'd feel frightened, overwhelmed, or thrilled. Probably a combination of all three.

As she contemplated his stories, her eyes grew heavy as she inhaled the soothing smell that was all but radiating from him.

In the back of her mind, she told herself that she needed to wake up, that she had to tell him to leave. But, she was so comfortable. The blankets were keeping her warm, but his cool chest was also keeping her cool. It was like laying on the constant cool side of the pillow. Granted, it was a little hard, but the soothing smell coming off him made up for it. She was relaxed, and she didn't truly want Carlisle to leave, even though he probably should.

She let out a small breath, and her world blackened as she swore she heard him mutter, "Goodnight, kitten."


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

Vanessa moaned, rubbing her face against something cold as she stretched her fingers. Her leg was wrapped around something cool, and she moved her leg up and down for moments before settling again. She dug her forehead into the coolness, letting out a sigh of contentment as she started to doze off again.

Wait, _what_?

Her eyes flew open, and she looked up, seeing Carlisle's handsome face looking down at her. His eyes were no longer a golden hue, but a dark amber as he stared at her with an intense expression that she couldn't identify.

She blinked, confused for moments, before freezing in horror.

She'd fallen asleep with Carlisle next to her.

Her leg was _wrapped_ around Carlisle.

Her _leg_ was wrapped around him.

Her _fucking_ leg.

"O-oh!" she gasped, moving her leg and shakily pushing away from him. His arms were around her back, though, and he didn't let go. "I-I'm s-so sorry! I didn't realize...I didn't mean to sleep– oh God," she groaned, giving up and putting her face in her hands.

"Shh, it's alright," he said soothingly in a deep voice, pulling her against his chest. "I didn't find it unpleasant, I will admit."

Vanessa turned beat red, looking down and hearing him chuckle darkly.

"I'm the one that should apologize," he said after a moments pause. "When you wrapped your leg around me and starting rubbing my leg, I should have woke you up. I hope you don't think I'm a pervert now."

"...Who was rubbing who?" Vanessa groaned. "I'm the one that feels like the pervert here."

He chuckled again, rubbing her back. "You were asleep, kitten, I was not."

"Oh..." she trailed off, looking around. "What time is it?" she asked, yawning.

"5:45," he stated, kissing her on top of the head. "I was getting ready to wake you up in fifteen minutes."

"Ugh, school," she groaned, rolling over on her back as he moved his arms. She was a little sore from having been on her side all night. "Do you have to work?"

"Yes, at seven," he frowned. "I changed my shift last night to the morning shift. I may look for a more permanent change. I considered it while you were sleeping."

"You're gonna take day shifts at the hospital?" she sat up, yawning and stretching her arms.

"Yes, though I've worked all shifts. It is hard to find doctors willing to work third, but I am, for obvious reasons," he smirked, his eyes trailing over her hair as she looked at him.

Her eyes widened and she immediately started patting her big hair down, grumbling in embarrassment.

Suddenly, he was right next to her, wrapping his arms around her as he leaned into her ear, making her freeze.

"You're still beautiful; bedhead or not," he whispered, his cool breath making chills run over her body.

"..."

"Are you trying to seduce me?" she asked playfully when she recovered, leaning away from him.

He raised an eyebrow, smiling mischievously. "Maybe. Why? Is it working?"

"Hmm, I don't think so," she scrunched her nose, giggling at the comical frown he currently had on his elegant face.

"Oh, really?" he challenged, his smile creeping back.

Her smile dropped a little, and he lunged at her, picking her up in the air with a squeal and sitting her in his lap.

She immediately panicked, trying to scramble out of his lap, but his arms playfully held her in place. Despite his brute strength, all she could think was, 'I'm too heavy for this.'

"Carlisle!" she hissed, looking at him with a pouting expression as she stopped struggling. "I'm too heavy!"

"Are you kidding?" Carlisle laughed. "You weigh nothing to me."

He proved his point by wrapping one arm under her knees, and another behind her back, all but throwing her up in the air he moved so quickly.

"Put me down!" she hissed whispered, hearing him chuckle and lower her back into his lap. She instantly locked her arms around his neck, as though that would prevent him from putting her up in the air again.

"Do you believe me now? I could run around the world with you on my back, kitten," he smiled so happily at her, that all of her frustration melted away. God's, even first thing in the morning, he was stunningly beautiful.

"...How do you not have bed hair?" she frowned, hesitantly reaching one hand up behind his head and softly touching his hair.

Yup, it was just as soft as it looked. She allowed herself a small smile as she ran her fingers through the pale, silky strands.

He slowly closed his eyes, leaning back into her touch. Seeing that was permission, she smiled and put her hand on top of his head, running her hand all the way down to the top of his neck.

"You're a guy, you aren't allowed to have better hair than me," she frowned playfully as he opened his eyes, revealing his amber orbs once again.

Vanessa gulped at the intense look in them, only inches from her face. She forced herself to look at the clock, seeing it was already 6:05.

"I...I have to get ready for school," she said quietly, removing her arms from around his neck.

His grip tightened on her slightly, and before she could even blink, his head was buried in the crook of her neck.

She tensed slightly, remembering he was a vampire that was at her neck...but she had to remind herself that this was Carlisle, and that he wouldn't hurt her.

He sighed sadly into her neck.

"I don't want to leave you," he grumbled deeply, making her heart flutter annoyingly. "Edward is lucky, he can see Bella at school and after wards." he hold on her tightened a little more, before he released her, and she scrambled awkwardly off his lap, flushing.

"I'm half tempted to pretend to be a student again," he frowned, looking over at her. "What do you think? Can I pass as a high school student?"

She smiled, looking over his lean frame and masculine, chiseled features.

"No, I don't think so," she giggled, shaking her head. "You don't really look boyish like Edward does."

She sighed, but then he smiled, getting off her bed.

"Alright, I'll go...but only if you promise me that you can see me after my work ends," he said quietly, stalking up to her with a serious expression.

"Y-yeah, that's f-fine," she stuttered. She didn't have butterflies in her stomach, they were more like bats.

In a quick movement, his arms were around her lower back, and she paused, her hands resting on his biceps. She stopped herself from squeezing the hard muscle she clearly felt under the fabric of his shirt.

She inhaled sharply as she felt his cool, soft lips press to her temple. He kept them there for moments, inhaling her sent. She bit her lip lightly, her pulse hammering against her veins.

"Goodbye for now, and please be safe today, kitten," he said in a low voice, and in a flash, his presence was gone. She whipped around, seeing he was gone out the window. She walked over shakily, grabbing it and slowly closing it.

As she got ready for school, her mind wandered annoyingly. Did she really just spend the night sleeping in Carlisle's arms? But, she had to remind herself that it wasn't the first time she'd slept all night in his presence. At the hospital, he had stayed all night, holding her hand. That night seemed like ages ago for some reason. She'd trusted her gut, and she had been right. She was safe with Carlisle, he hadn't harmed her in anyway.

This was going so fast that her mind was whirling. They held each other as if they'd known each other for years, not weeks. And it didn't even feel _strange_. It felt right, like it was what they were supposed to be doing.

She frowned after her shower, staring in her closet. She knew that she really didn't fit on the arm of Carlisle, as he looked so..._professional_. She usually looked like she just got home front a rock concert. She contemplated wearing different clothes, but decided against it. She wasn't going to change who she was. If her style changed, it would be because she alone wanted it.

She quickly grabbed a red, plaid skirt, black leggings, a black Five Finger Death Punch tank top, and her knee high square boots.

She brushed out her hair, pulling the long locks into a high pony tail, with a few strands hanging around her face. She put on a black choker with a rose on it, and quickly put on some eye liner and mascara. She put in some dangly, silver skull earrings. She wondered why she was decking herself out, but she figured it was because it was her first day back at school. So, maybe she wanted to dress up?

Looking at her reflection when she was done, she sighed as she tried to picture herself on Carlisle's arm. When she was on his arm, it felt right and perfect...but when she pictured it her head, it looked strange. Was that what she was doing? Trying to make herself up to really show she wasn't meant to be on Carlisle's arm? Was she trying to drive him away? Maybe she just wanted to see his reaction when he showed up and she was looking like a 'freak.'

She shrugged, throwing on her studded belt and bracelet before grabbing her bag and running out the door.

She looked around as she stepped outside, amazed it wasn't raining for once. Of course, the day she wore boots, it wasn't raining at all. But of course, it was overcast, as usual.

She got in her convertible, putting the top down. As it wasn't raining, it was a good chance to take advantage of having a convertible.

Arriving at school, she groaned, stepping out of her car and seeing Bella and the Cullens around the parking lot.

Rose was the first to notice her, and she waved her over. She trudged over, and she saw Alice's gaze travel up and down her outfit, approval washing through her golden gaze.

Bella lifted an eyebrow as she saw her, and Vanessa approached, feeling a little awkward. It was like all the Cullens had been watching her and Carlisle on a big video screen.

"Welll, check out the punk rock princess," Alice exclaimed giddily, clapping her hands together and grabbing onto her mute boyfriends arm. "That outfit definitely has the Alice stamp of approval."

"Yeah, its totally cute on you," Rose smiled, nodding her head. "I've wanted to dress that way, but I'm not sure I could pull it off."

Vanessa scoffed. "Rose, please. You could pull off a trash bag and you know it."

They all laughed, and Rose just grinned, amusement in her gaze.

Vanessa had a hard time meeting Edward's gaze.

_Oh God, he can read minds! Er – OOPS I DID IT AGAIN, I PLAYED WITH YOUR HEART, GOT LOST IN THE GAME, OH BABY BABY-_

Edward groaned, and she finally looked over at him, seeing amusement and annoyance on his face.

"Can you please stop screaming Britney Spears lyrics in your head?" he shook his head, chuckling as the rest of them laughed. "You're too much like Rose. She does that to me and it drives me crazy."

Rosalie laughed, walking away from Emmett and going up to Vanessa, looping her arm through hers.

"See? I didn't tell her that," she smiled. "That's why we're friends, we're alike."

"I'm getting ignored," Emmett frowned at Rose playfully, making her smile and ruffle his hair, causing him to give her a wolfish grin.

"Oh God, I don't need two of your minds," Edward smirked. "Besides, Vanessa's mind is nowhere near vain and self-absorbed like yours is. Hers in generally kind, when she's not cussing everything in existence in her mind...even then, its amusing."

Vanessa's mouth dropped. "Well, why don't you just go public with that shit Edward!" she scowled as he chuckled.

Vanessa looked at Bella.

"Put a leash on your boyfriend and make him be quiet!" she smirked jokingly, making Bella laugh and Edward look scandalized. Rose was smiling at him with an expression that said, 'Please do that.'

"So, did you like the Evil Dead?" Rose asked, pulling her along towards class.

"No, she thought it was disgustingly disturbing," Alice's voice popped in next to Vanessa.

"Did you see that?" Vanessa asked, startled and looking at the pixie girl.

She chuckled. "I saw you look disgusted and grab onto Carlisle is a vision," she smiled as Vanessa's face went red.

Jasper walked beside her, looking ahead with his face looking pained.

"Don't be embarrassed, Vanessa," Alice smiled gently. "We're all happy to see Carlisle happy. Well, he was suffering pretty bad," she frowned, making Vanessa flinch. "It was so bad, he even listened to G-Unit..." she whispered, making Vanessa's jaw drop.

"..."

"He didn't like it."

She bust into laughter with Rosalie, who looked equally stunned.

"What?!" they both blubbered in between laughter.

"Yeah, he did while we were all at school," Alice chuckled. "He listened to all the music that Vanessa listed that night at our house. He liked a few songs by Avenged Sevenfold, Green Day, and Five Finger Death Punch." Alice smiled, pointing to her tank top.

Vanessa's heart fluttered. Did he _really _do that?

"Have you been smoking?" Alice blurted, looking at her.

"...Yeah, I smoked one of the way to school," Vanessa frowned, looking down and flushing. "Everything with Carlisle and just...my nerves are out of whack."

"I understand. You don't need me to tell you its really bad for you," Alice shrugged, giving her a small smile. "But don't let Carlisle smell it on you. It should be gone by the end of the day, but if he smells it...he'll probably panic. He won't want you smoking, at all."

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "I figured he wouldn't. Being a doctor and all. But, if I want to smoke every now and then, I will. He's not controlling my life-"

"Hell _yes_!" Rose exclaimed beside her, giving her approving smile. "Now, that's what I'm talking about. _See_, Alice?"

Alice rolled her eyebrows. "Get over your feminist way of thinking for two seconds, please."

"I am _not _a feminist," Rose piped in, making Edward snort behind them.

Rose turned and glared.

"Oh Lord, I've started something," Vanessa smirked, glancing to see that even Jasper had a small smile on his face.

"So...Carlisle listened to G-Unit?" Vanessa asked, her lip trembling as she wanted to laugh again. She just could _not_ picture that for the life of her.

"Yeah, he listened to the whole album, 'Beg For Mercy,'" Alice laughed. "He was trying to figure out what song you liked, and he decided on, 'Stunt 101.'"

Vanessa raised her eyebrows in surprise. That _was_ the song she liked...wow.

"He was right, wasn't he?" Alice smirked at her surprised expression.

"Well, yeah..." she answered. "I'm just surprised he was able to figure it out."

"As you can imagine, Carlisle isn't that big of a rap or hip hop fan," Alice shook her head. "It's far too violent for someone as gentle as Carlisle. He can't stand it when Emmett and Rose listen to it."

Vanessa shrugged. "I don't listen to it too much. I think a few of the older rappers...Tupac, Biggie...things like that. But, I love Eminem."

"Me too!" Rose exclaimed, smiling at her.

"Even I like Eminem," Alice chuckled, smiling at her. "Just don't be surprised to see Carlisle scowling if you try to listen to it in front of him."

"I'll keep that in mind," Vanessa said mischievously as they arrived to their class.

Alice laughed, looking at her with gentle eyes. She seemed to be truly happy with her...erm, _relationship?_ with Carlisle.

"I'll see you guys at lunch," Vanessa smiled, winking at Bella, feeling bad that she hadn't talked to her that morning.

Bella didn't seem to mind as she smiled at her, clutching Edward's arm and walking away with him.

The day passed by quickly for Vanessa, talking with Carlisle's family and Bella. It wasn't nearly as bad as she thought it would be. She didn't feel uncomfortable at all like she thought she would. Bella was right, they _were_ good people.

She smiled as she walked through her front door, smiling at her dad.

"Hey baby!" he smiled, looking over her outfit and shaking his head. "Going to a rock concert?" he asked, laughing.

"Nah, I'll probably stay in tonight," she smiled, walking in the kitchen and grabbing an apple, biting into it.

"I ordered us some pizza for dinner. It's Friday night, after all," he smiled. "I still have a lot of work to do, though." he frowned, clearly feeling guilty that he wasn't able to spend much time with her.

"It's cool dad," Vanessa shrugged, finishing her apple and throwing it in the trash.

"Extra mushrooms, right?" her dad smiled. "You can invite Bella over too, they'll be enough for all of us."

She shrugged. "That sounds good. I'll give her a call or text." she began walking up the stairs.

"Alright, I'll let you know when the pizza's here,"

"Kay!" she yelled back pulling out her phone.

She opened a text, pulling her pack of Marlboro Menthols out of her purse and lighter.

She went next to her window, opening it and sitting on the ledge.

She lit the cigarette, taking a big drag and blowing it out the window, sighing contentedly as she felt the nicotine go through her system.

She looked at her phone, putting the cigarette in her mouth.

_**Hey Bells, wanna come over for some pizza? **_

She sent the text, raising her eyebrows when her phone beeped instantly. She smiled, it was Carlisle.

_I'm on break. How was your first day back, kitten? _

She smiled down at her phone, taking another hit off her cigarette.

_**Hey, it was good. Did you listen to G-Unit today too? **_

_...Oh great, you know about that? Alice needs to be stopped, but I doubt she can be. _

_**No, it was...sweet. She also semi lectured me for smoking.**_

Vanessa sent the text, going ahead and getting it out of the way. No doubt he'd smell it on her, and she didn't want to go through that in person.

_You smoke?! Vanessa, that is detrimental to your health, not to mention it smells just awful. Please, stop. Those things destroy your lungs._

_**I usually only smoke every now and then. Alice told me you wouldn't like it. **_

Vanessa sighed. She could almost _feel_ his disapproval.

_It doesn't matter. Just one hurts your overall health. Please, don't smoke kitten. I suppose I can't tell you what to do, but if I see you do it, I will be annoyingly persistent in trying to get you to stop._

_**I figured. Don't worry, Carlisle. It's fine. **_

She took another drag, her phone beeping. It was Bella this time.

_Sure! I'll be right over. _

Vanessa smiled, seeing another text from Carlisle popping up.

_Are you smoking right now? _

…_**Maybe. **_

_Vanessa, please don't. You have no idea how many people I've seen die with smoking related illnesses over hundreds of years. _

_**I'll be okay. Don't be such a worrywart. **_

_I can't help it. My every instinct tells me to do everything I can to make sure you're in the best health. _

"Surprised you haven't said something about my weight, then," Vanessa sighed, answering him.

_**I'm already overweight. If that's the case, do you worry about that? **_

_No, you may be overweight, but it is not to the point where it would affect your health. Besides, I like how you look. You're so soft, kitten. _

Vanessa coughed out smoke, her eyes watering. Did... he really mean that? Her heart fluttered, half believing his words.

_**I'm soft? Yeah, I guess fat is soft. But still, its not very attractive in most peoples standards. **_

_Vanessa...it doesn't matter to me. I'd like you, even if you were 400 pounds. I'd feel the same way. But then, I must admit I'd try to get you to lose weight, as I'd worry about your health, kitten. But, that's not the case. You're nowhere near that weight, but you're full figured. It's beautiful. I'm more attracted to that than very thin women. _

"Chubby chaser..." Vanessa muttered, smiling lightly to herself.

_**So, in other words...you like big boobs, big hips, big booty, and big thighs? Well, amazingly, I lack junk in the trunk.**_

_...Vanessa, you're going to be the death of me. What I like, is what you have. _

_**Are you sure you REALLY looked at what I have? **_

She didn't understand how he liked what he saw. Perhaps he _hadn't_ really looked at her body closely?

_For the sake of not sounding like a pervert, I'm disinclined to answer that question. _

_**That's pretty much the same as admitting it, Carlisle. **_

Vanessa laughed out loud, flicking her cigarette out the window and walking over to her bed, collapsing on it giddily.

_...Is it? I wasn't aware. Oh no, I'm found out! _

_**I think I can forgive you, but just this once... : )**_

_I'm glad, kitten. I get off work at seven. Do you have any plans for tonight? _

_**Well, other than seeing you, Bella is coming over in a few to eat pizza with me and hang out a while. **_

Speaking of which, she heard her dad yell from downstairs that the pizza and Bella were there.

_That's good. Have fun. I have to get back to work now. I will come a little after seven, unless you tell me not to. _

She smirked, walking out of her room and down the stairs.

_**Now, why would I do that? I'll see you at seven, Carlisle. **_

She walked in the living room, seeing her dad and Bella in there already digging in.

"Damn pigs,"Vanessa smiled, sitting down on the couch and grabbing a piece of mushroom pizza. Luckily, her and Bella preferred the same pizza.

Bella stuck her tongue out as Vanessa bit into some pizza.

Her dad grinned at them, grabbing some and walking back to his desk again.

"Wanna go upstairs?" Vanessa asked, grabbing the pizza box. She didn't wanna disturb her dad while he was working.

"Sure," Bella shrugged, grabbing her coke.

"Thank you, girls," he dad called as they walked up the stairs.

They went into her room and sat on the bed, grabbing more pizza.

"So...I heard you went on a date with Carlisle last night?" Bella asked, raising her eyebrows.

Vanessa flushed a little, chewing. "Yeah, so?"

"SO? How was it?"

Vanessa looked down. "_Amazing_, alright? You were right. Is that what you wanna hear?"

"Yup," Bella smiled, taking another huge bite of pizza.

"..."

"...He stayed the night with me last night," Bella instantly coughed, looking at her with huge eyes.

"You had sex with him?!"

Vanessa's eyes widened. "What? _No_!" she shook her head. "Besides, it was an accident. We were talking and I fell asleep."

"Right..." Bella smiled. "Well, Edward was in my room all night before I even knew he liked me."

Vanessa paused. "What?"

"He...would watch me sleep."

"..."

"...Creepy," Vanessa muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, come on. Carlisle is a vampire too, and completely smitten with you!" Bella exclaimed, throwing her arm up. "If you really think he hasn't been watching you-"

"Has he?" Vanessa paused, her hand halting.

"Probably! I don't think he's snuck in your room like Edward did," Bella frowned. "But, he probably watched you from a distance."

Vanessa was floored, remembering their conversation in the hospital.

_'Edward was right, the second you look away...' _

He HAD been following her, but he decided to stop, and that was when she got hurt...with his vampire speed, he could have stopped it. That's why he was feeling so guilty about it!

"Are you okay?" Bella asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah..." Vanessa frowned. "I'm not really sure how I feel about that."

"Don't worry, Carlisle would never invade your privacy," Bella frowned. "He was confused about his feelings, and he thought by seeing you, it would make sense to him. That, and he probably felt the need to protect you. You see, to Carlisle and Edward, we are very fragile and breakable. They can't really help but to feel the need to protect us, you know?"

"...I guess," Vanessa frowned, shrugging. She wasn't going to worry about it now. She was just going to ask Carlisle about it when he came over.

They spent the next few hours talking and eating pizza. When it got to be 6:45, Bella said she better get going.

"Have fun..." Bella smiled, making Vanessa flush and push her playfully out her door.

"You have fun with Edward," she said quietly, raising her eyebrow and making Bella flush.

"Yeah, I'm sure he's waiting for me..." she muttered, then smiled and waved bye.

Vanessa closed her door and locked it, looking around her room. She picked up the empty pizza box, bending it and putting it in the trash.

She went up to her iPod dock, turning on In This Moment.

Not bothering with her shoes, she fell back on her bed, tucking her arms behind her head.

"Do you always listen to rock music?" a smooth voice said from behind her, making her jump and lurch off the bed, clutching her heart.

There was Carlisle, standing in his dress clothes as he was smiling, looking over her outfit.

"Don't do that!" she hissed, taking a breath and trying to get her heart rate to go down.

"I'm sorry," he said, but he didn't look very sorry as she pushed a few strands of hair out of her face.

His amber eyes were still flicking over her outfit, and she started to fidget, glancing down at her outfit, suddenly regretting it.

"Well, if its not too bold of me to say-" he said deeply, and in a flash, he was in front of her, wrapping his arms around her startled frame. He leaned down towards her ear, and she gulped, her heart hammering against her chest.

"-but you look very sexy today," he breathed quietly against her ear, making her eyes widen and her cheeks burst into flames.

"This _is _a little bold," she murmured, beyond embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," he muttered lightly, running his finger tips up and down her back gently.

"...Do you really think think so?" she asked quietly. "I figured you would think I looked...I don't know – like a freak."

"I would never think that about you," he said quietly but firmly. "I like your style."

"...You do?" she asked, shocked. "But you're so...so...formal."

He chuckled, his cool breath traveling over her ear and neck, giving her chills.

"So? It doesn't mean that I like only things that are exactly like me," he whispered, pulling back and looking down at her, putting his fingers under her chin. "Would you prefer me to dress like you, or how I already do?"

"I don't ca-" she stopped herself, her eyes widening as he smiled knowingly. She'd basically just said the same thing he did. But, it was different...Carlisle looked so good that he could pull off just about anything.

"Well-" she started again, as if determined to change her answer. "If you starting wearing my clothes, I may object slightly."

He chuckled, shaking his head, making a strand of pale hair fall in his eye again.

"Don't worry, I have no desire to wear women's clothing," he smirked. "Does that help?"

"Very much so..." she bit her lip, drawing his eyes to her mouth. But no, she had to ask him something.

"Actually..." she pulled away from his embrace. "I wanted to – ask you something."

His face pulled into a look of concern as he watched her sit on her bed. He quickly followed suit, sitting next to her.

"Of course, you can ask me anything," he smiled again, playfully tugging on her pony tail and making her smile.

"Well, I was wondering...um," she scratched her arm, twisting her bracelet. "Before...um, we started talking again...did you – uh – follow me around?" she said the last part quickly in one rush of breath.

"..."

He was quiet for moments, before she heard him speak.

His eyes looked pained, as though if he confirmed it, she would send him away and never look back.

"...I cannot lie to you. Yes," he said quietly.

She had no words, her mind was starting running a million miles an hour.

"I'm so sorry," he said, looking at her face with desperate eyes. "But I've been watching you the past few weeks...I apologize; I couldn't help myself. The day you got hurt, was the day after I told myself and forced myself not to come around anymore."

"W-watching me?" she gulped, finally able to speak. "Watching me, what?"

"I have never watched you get dressed, or anything like that. Just little things...like watching you cook dinner or watch TV." he smiled at her, making her eyes widen. He'd _seen_ her chocolate purge in the kitchen last week?!

"What's so interesting about that?" she mumbled, looking down.

He was quiet for moments, and then she felt his cool fingers gently touch underneath her chin, tilting her face up. To her surprise, she didn't feel the urge to pull away at all. In fact, she somewhat leaned into his touch.

"Because, you're beautiful," he said quietly, his eyes staring into hers. "I love watching your expressions, hearing you voice, your opinions, and I love to see you laugh with your friends. You're enchanting, Vanessa. I just wish you could see that."

Her eyes widened and her face flushed even more as she looked down. Well, if he was trying to sweet talk her, it was working. Why...why wasn't she freaking out that a vampire was watching her? Shouldn't she be asking more questions about that? _Not_ wondering if he saw her chocolate binge.

"O-oh..." she said stupidly, staring at his face. "I feel more astounded than anything...like, how can I be this calm? Shouldn't I be more freaked out by this? I mean, that's the logical reaction, isn't it?"

"Not everything has to be logical," he whispered quietly, rubbing his hand gently on her back and causing chills to run up her spine. "Every person is different, and some are more accepting than others. Bella reacted about like you, but she figured out what we were on her own. She had her freakout by herself."

"Bella told me everything the day after you told me..." Vanessa smiled, taking a deep breath.

"Yes, the day of the accident, Edward tried to reason with her, saying she hit her head and didn't know what she was talking about...but it was too late. She was stubborn, and knew what she saw."

Vanessa chuckled, looking down. "Yeah, Bella is pretty stubborn. Once she starts thinking something, it takes and act of God to convince her otherwise."

He laughed earnestly, making her gaze become unfocused as she turned towards him, staring at his sparklingly white smile. As she watched, his smile slowly fell, and he turned as well, his eyes narrowed in on her face. She watched as they went from a golden hue to a darker amber. Did that...was that supposed to mean something?

They flicked down towards her mouth, and his arm that had wrapped around her back tightened around her, pulling her slightly closer to him, making their noses brush. She let out a small gasp, feeling that his nose was just as cold as his hands.

"Vanessa..." he whispered huskily, as she felt his fist tighten in her shirt as he exhaled. His sweet breath washed over her face, and all of a sudden, she just didn't care.

Was this how Bella felt? In that moment, she didn't care if he was a vampire, she didn't care that she'd only known him for a few weeks. All she wanted to do was grab the front of his dress shirt, and slam his face on hers—consequences be damned.

Suddenly the moment was broken, his eyes widened and he was gone.

"Car-"

There was a knock on her door.

"Baby?"

Her dad! Vanessa gasped, looking around the room, wondering where Carlisle went before she opened her door to see her dad standing sleepily there. Carlisle must have heard him...

"I just wanted to tell you I'm going to bed," he smiled, rubbing his eyes. "I gotta head out of here at four in the morning."

Vanessa blinked. "But, tomorrow's Saturday."

"I know baby," he smiled. "I have to meet with a client in Seattle. It's the only day they were free."

"Oh," she said sheepishly, scratching her arm. "I'm gonna watch some TV until I fall asleep."

"Oh..." he said, focusing on her face. "You're awfully flushed, honey, are you alright?" he asked with concern, sticking his hand to her heated cheek.

"I'm fine," she said quickly, her voice high.

"Your face is hot. I think you're running a fever-"

"No, no I'm alright. It just got hot in here..." she cringed, knowing Carlisle could probably hear this...

"Well, alright...but if you aren't feeling well, lay down soon, yeah?"

"Yeah, I will," she smiled. "Goodnight daddy."

"Night baby," he smiled and shuffled sleepily down the hallway.

Sighing deeply as she shut her door and locked it, pressing her forehead against the door. Her heart was still thumping irrationally.

"Are you tired?"

Vanessa gasped at the voice behind her, immediately putting her hands over her heart again and turning around.

Carlisle was standing on the other side of her bed, his hands tucked in his pockets and smiling mischievously at her.

In the next moment, he was in front of her, making her eyes widen as she looked up, startled as both his hands were on either side of her head.

Her breathing increased as she looked up into his eyes, seeing his eyes were hooded. Subconsciously, she lifted her face, her heart racing in excitement.

He lifted his hand, brushing the back of his hand across her warm cheek.

"Are you tired?" he repeated quietly.

"Not even remotely," she said quietly, looking up at his perfect face. Hell no, she didn't want to go to bed! "It's Saturday night anyway." she smiled.

He smiled down at her before stepping back, much to her dismay as he took both her hands.

"I want to show you something," he smiled, looking happy. "We have to leave, on foot...but, you have to trust me."

"W-where are we going?" Vanessa asked, confused.

"You'll see," he said quietly. "Do you trust me?"

Vanessa stared into his gentle, warm eyes.

"Yes," she whispered, taking step towards him.

In the next minute, she found herself on his back, with his arms hooked under knees.

She squeaked in surprise, wrapping her hands around his neck. Jesus, he could have at least warned her...

"Is this necessary?" she asked in a high pitched voice. "I can just walk-"

"This is much faster and its too far," he interrupted, smiling over his shoulder at her as he walked up to the open window. "You can hold on if you want, kitten, but I won't let you fall."

With that said, he leaped out the window.

"AHHHH!" she screeched in fright, closing her eyes only to feel him elegantly land on the ground, without so much as a jolt to be felt.

"Ca-Carlisle!" she gasped, clutching the front of his shirt as her heart raced.

"It's alright, baby," he smiled over his shoulder, giving her a wink. "You may want to close your eyes, it'll be blurry."

"Huh?" she said, but she didn't have time as he took off, faster than she'd seen anything move.

Her eyes widened as she couldn't even make out the things around them, only blurred colors moving past her vision with an alarming rate. Her head started to swim, and she forced her eyes closed, feeling the wind flow through her hair.

After what felt like an eternity, she felt the wind stop.

"We're here," she heard Carlisle's voice say quietly.

She opened her eyes, gasping when she saw a cabin, dead in the middle of a forest. It was a quaint, small cabin. It looked very nice, though, with its dark, polished wood and large porch. It seemed to be in a middle of a clearing, with yellow flowers all around it.

"It's beautiful, Carlisle," she whispered quietly.

He got down on one knee, and she easily stepped off his back. He stood, holding one of her hands as he smiled at her.

"I built this a year ago," he said, smiling and leading her onto the oak porch.

Her eyes widened. "You built this? Alone?" she asked, looking at the wooden table set on the porch.

"Yes, I'm very fast," he smirked, turning the brass handle and opening the front door for her.

She smiled, walking inside. Every wall was an oak bookshelf, just like his study. There was a brown, suede couch in front of the fireplace, and a large, fluffy brown rug in between it. There was a large, expensive, telescope at one of the windows in the one room cabin. All in all, it was very lovely and cozy looking.

Vanessa jumped as she felt arms slide around her hips, landing on her stomach.

Her eyes widened, and she instantly scrambled away from him, wrapping her arms around her stomach. She didn't want him touching...her fat.

He gave her a confused, somewhat sad expression, but didn't comment.

"No bathroom?" she blurted, looking around and seeing two doors inside the cabin.

"No, only closets," he finally smiled. "I never expected to bring anyone here, and definitely not a human."

"You don't...use the bathroom, either?" she asked, raising her eyebrows as she walked over to the big couch, sitting down and propping her legs up.

"No, we do not..." he smiled, following her and eying her boots that were on his couch.

He chuckled, reaching under her calves and lifting them, sitting down and putting her feet in his lap.

"Perhaps we should take these off?" he asked as she grinned at him.

"Of course. Proper Carlisle says no shoes on the furniture," she smiled.

He chuckled and quickly unzipped her boots, pulling them off her feet. In that moment, she was never happier that she didn't have foot odor...God, that would have been _horrible_.

He smirked down at her Hello Kitty socks, then looked up at her.

"Pink socks don't really match your outfit, kitten," he chuckled, reaching down and peeling her socks off her feet.

"So? I was wearing boots," she answered, watching him look at her dark red painted toenails. "Besides, you couldn't see them anyway."

He ran a cold finger over the top of her foot, making her giggle loudly and yank it away.

He stopped his hand, turning to look at her with an amused expression as she flushed in embarrassment.

"Ticklish?" he teased, raising one eyebrow.

"..._No__o_," she said sarcastically, making him chuckle.

"How am I supposed to give you a foot rub if you're ticklish?" he asked, wrapping his hand over her other foot and she giggled and jerked, but he held on.

"Ca-Carlisle!" she gasped as he kneaded his fingers against the bottom of her foot. "That t-tickles!"

He smiled wickedly, quickly moving his fingers across the bottom of her foot, making her burst into giggles.

He, apparently, underestimated her strength, and her foot slipped from his grasp, kicking him directly in the chin with force.

"OW!" she yelled, sitting up and pulling her foot into her hands as her eyes watered. Good _God_, it felt like she hit a fucking _brick_!

Carlisle look startled and a worried look plastered on his face, reaching out and grabbing her throbbing foot.

"Let me see, baby," he said hurriedly, prying her hands away from her aching foot.

"Jesus Christ!" she gasped, letting her foot go. "Are you made out of steel?!"

He wasn't listening to her rant, but holding her foot near his face with a serious expression, running his finger over the top and making her hiss.

"It's not broken," he said quietly. "But, it'll bruise a great deal."

"Good," she groaned, freezing when she looked at him.

He gently placed a cold kiss on the top of her foot, making her breathing hitch.

"I'm so sorry," he murmured, looking as though he felt like hell.

"It's not your fault, I'm the one who kicked you," she frowned.

"Yes, but I didn't have a good enough grip on you...and I was tickling you in the first place," he frowned.

"Oh for God's sake, its fine!" she smiled, pulling her foot down and scooting up to him on the couch.

Before she lost her nerve, she quickly slid her arms around his torso, and lay her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Carlisle," she whispered, then looked up at him with a small smile.

"Of course," he whispered down at her, staring at her lips again.

Once again, his eyes were a dark amber.

"Your eyes...they turn from gold to amber sometimes. Does that mean something?" she whispered quietly, looking up into his gorgeous face.

"..."

He was quiet for moments, as though he was contemplating even answering her.

"It means I want you."


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

Her heart immediately felt like it _punched _her ribcage, before beating frantically.

"W-want? L-like...um, in what way?" she somehow managed to force out, looking down at his chest.

"I think you know," he whispered, and she tensed, feeling his cold, soft lips press into her forehead multiple times. He turned her head lightly, kissing her temple and down to her cheek.

She thought she was going to have a heart attack. A _good_ heart attack, that is. Was there even such a thing?

"Your pulse is very high," he whispered against her cheek, his sweet breath filling her nostrils and almost making her groan out loud. "Are you afraid?"

"N-no, I'm not a-afraid," she blurted out, not wanting him to pull away from her again. If he didn't kiss her this time, she might actually get frustrated enough to take the initiative and kiss _him_.

"I see," he chuckled, kissing her cheek lightly as he put his fingers under her chin, tilting her head up to look at him.

His amber eyes were zeroed in on her lips, making her heart punch her rib cage again.

_Yes_, _this is it!_

"I'm going to kiss you now," he whispered. "I can't wait anymore..."

"I might be bad at it," she warned quietly, flushing as he came within inches of her lips.

He gave a small chuckle, his cool breath fanning over her face, making her eyes glaze over.

"I don't think that's possible," he said, sliding his beautiful eyes closed and causing her to instinctively to do the same.

Slowly, he pressed his lips gently against hers. They were hard and cool, but at the same time, they were soft and inviting. He gently cupped her cheek, moving his lips slowly against hers, his touch as light as a feather and almost chaste. No, she wanted _more_.

Her blood rushed and a thrill shot through her veins, urging her on to slowly kiss him back, drinking in his smell. Her mind was reeling, all logical thought suddenly cut off. Her mind was a haze, and as of that moment, completely incapable of a rational thought. All she could know was that Carlisle's lips were on hers, and it was the most amazing thing she'd ever felt.

He gently kissed her bottom lip and her top lip, lightly pulling them into his mouth, making a tiny whimper escape her without permission.

God, this was too _much_. Stars burst behind her lids, and her body was practically quivering under his lips.

He paused when he heard her whimper, no doubt thinking he hurt her for moments. Feeling unusually brave, she inhaled through her nose sharply, pushing her lips harder against his and shoving her hand in his silky hair in the process.

She felt him shudder above her, before sliding his hand into her hair and pushing her head against his with a low growl in his chest. Maybe it should have scared her, but the only thing it did was fuel the desire pumping through her veins.

She ran her tongue across his cool bottom lip, before pulling it in her warm mouth and biting it lightly. He deeply groaned, sending the vibrations all over her body and making her shudder.

His sweet, honey taste entered her mouth and when his opened slightly, she shoved her tongue in his mouth, rubbing against his own to get more.

_More, more, more _was the mantra in her mind as her tongue silkily caressed his. He was trembling against her, and she knew that he was enjoying it as much as she was.

Suddenly, she was gently pushed back, her mouth slightly open and her eyes slowly opening in a haze. Her chest was rapidly rising and falling, sucking in the oxygen she had just completely deprived herself of.

He was staring at her, completely out of breath, even though he didn't need to breathe. His eyes...his eyes were black as coal again, but for some reason, she wasn't afraid.

"Carlisle..." she whispered, leaning towards him and gently pressing her lips against his, needing to feel it again. She was rewarded with a low growl in his chest, his lips furiously moving against hers for moments. His kiss was passionate, heated, and needy. She felt like he wanted to consume her in every way possible, and by God, did she _enjoy_ it.

"No..." he rasped, pulling back lightly. "It's—too much at first."

"T-too much...what?" she asked, moving her hand from his hair and sliding her arm around his neck.

"I want you too much...I didn't expect-" he took a deep, calming breath. The excitement in his dark eyes starting to calm down.

"..."

"You're going to kill me," he whispered, looking at her confused expression.

Before she could contemplate his words, she found herself laying on her back on the couch, with a very handsome, very excited vampire looming over her.

He instantly dove down on her neck, placing cold kisses up and down her flushed skin.

She gasped, sliding her hands in his hair and lightly arching her back.

"Vanessa..._God_," he hissed against her neck, latching his lips on and lightly sucking on her pulse point.

"So beautiful..." he murmured in between pants, running his tongue up the side of her neck and lightly flicking it against the lobe of her ear.

She moaned, running her hands through his hair and squeezing tightly into his locks, making another low growl grumble in his chest.

He trailed harsh kisses across her exposed collarbone, before moving to the other side of her neck.

His hands were on either side of her, keeping his weight completely off of her. For some reason, this didn't settle well with her, and she found herself pulling down on his head, and lightly arching her body up as she squirmed underneath him.

He paused, breathing heavily against her throat. Almost as if he was shaking, he reached one hand down to her knee, grasping it firmly and running his hand roughly up her outer thigh, settling it on her hip. He squeezed her hip, groaning into her neck as though he was trying to reign in his self-control.

"Kitten..." he breathed huskily against her neck, making shivers of want run up and down her spine.

She held on to his hair, pulling his head back to look at her. She knew she only could cause he obviously let her. She gasped when she saw his eyes were still black, but it didn't scare her again as it probably should have. As said, her mind was long gone as she crashed her lips back onto his.

He furiously kissed her back, running his cool tongue across her lips and making her whimper. He let go of her hip, and slid it under her back, pulling her up and pushing her chest against his. He put his hand on the arm of the couch, clutching her to him as he kissed every bit of sense she had left right out of her.

A cracking sound invaded her ears, and it sounded like wood breaking.

In the next moment, his presence was gone. She sat completely up, her eyes fluttering as she saw him across the room with his head sticking out the window, breathing deeply as his back moved up and down.

She panted, trying to get her breath and heart in control as waves of desire rolled over her body.

_Calm down _she thought to herself, taking deep breaths.

"Are – are you alright? Did...did I do something wrong?" she asked breathlessly when she felt she was finally able to talk.

"No, you didn't baby," he said quietly, but she still heard him. "I just need a minute."

His voice sounded gruff, but smooth at the same time. She took a few more deep breaths, willing her racing heart to calm down. She fell a little light headed. She'd always thought that those girls in movies fainting after getting kissed was stupid – but now, she could definitely see how that was clearly possible. Perhaps if the man was gorgeous...gorgeous, blonde vampire...named Carlisle.

She'd shared a few kisses with a few boys, but _nothing_ compared to the way Carlisle just kissed her. She put her fingers up to her trembling lips, and they felt slightly swollen from their intense kissing.

_Jesus_, how we she supposed to control herself around him now? She wasn't sure if it was just him, or maybe her teenage hormones...but now, every time she saw him, she was going to be tempted to drag him in an intense make-out session.

She watched as he slowly turned around. His eyes were no longer black, but a dark amber once again.

In a second, he was sitting next to her on the couch, his eyes traveling over her flushed cheeks and chest, before moving behind her. Confused, she turned to look, raising her eyebrows in shock when she saw the arm of the couch hanging in the floor.

"I was starting to lose control of my strength," he explained quietly, making her look back at him.

"I...barely recall hearing that," she blinked, faintly remembering hearing wood break.

He chuckled deeply, looking at her with eyes that were still intense, making her catch her breath. It honestly took all her willpower not to just jump on him. But she knew, considering the circumstances, she didn't need to push him.

"I'm sorry," she frowned, looking down and suddenly feeling embarrassed. She kind of felt like she'd acted like some wonton slut.

"No, I pushed myself a little too far for a first kiss. I just didn't want to stop," he finished quietly, making her look up when she felt him moving closer to her.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, and she willingly let him pull her into his chest.

He sighed contentedly, pressing a kiss on the top of her head. She knew in that moment that their burst of passion was over for the night.

She felt a little disappointed, but it was probably for the best.

"So..." she cleared her throat, not looking at him. "Are we...um-"

"A couple?" he thankfully interrupted, saving her from the embarrassment of having to say it.

"..."

She couldn't even answer, making him chuckle.

"We're anything you want us to be. Nothing would make me happier than to be in a romantic relationship with you," she could almost hear the smile in his voice.

She fidgeted. "I – I think I'd like that," she muttered, embarrassed as she felt giddiness travel in her system.

"Of course, I have to meet your father and gain his approval," he mused, making her raise her eyebrows. "But, even if he objects, I have every intention of seeing you anyway."

"You don't have to do that," she groaned, sighing at the potentially awkward situation.

"Of course I do. I want to do this right. I want your family to approve of me-"

"How could my dad not approve?" she chuckled bitterly. "You're a handsome, successful doctor. If anything, he'll faint in shock. I think he always assumed I'd get with some metal head degenerate. He'd approve, trust me. Well, when he gains consciousness."

"That makes me happy to hear," he smiled, kissing her head. "If anything, I was surprised that you would be interested in me. I thought, maybe, I might seem boring to you-"

She immediately sat up, staring at him indecorously.

"You're fuckin' kidding, right?" she scoffed out, making him lift an amused brow.

"Well, I see you as a girl that loves to do exciting things. Like go to rock concerts and such," he chuckled as she flushed. "While, I will go to concerts and things with you, I am not the type of person that generally enjoys...'getting down.'"

"..."

"Please, don't ever say that again," she cringed, smiling and causing him to laugh. "You could never be boring to me Carlisle. Opposites attract, you know."

He grinned and she rolled her eyes, groaning.

"Great, now I'm sounding like Paula Abdul _and _Bella."

"You're right. I love how you keep me on my toes and throw me off," he grinned as she groaned and put her head back in her chest. "And I love how you dress...and I'll admit this once: I even like how you can be vulgar. Despite me being mostly proper, I can't stand prissy women. I like that you aren't that way at all."

"So, we even each other out," she grinned, looking up at him. "You try rationally talking it out, and if that doesn't work, I'll be there to cuss them out."

He let out a bark of laughter, throwing his elegant head back.

"Yes, perhaps we will be quite the team," his eyes flashing as he looked back down at her.

"Mhmm," she smiled, yawning in the process.

"I should probably get you home, kitten."

"Urgh, I wanna stay," she frowned, clutching his shirt and making him chuckle.

"I can stay with you again," he whispered against her head.

"...isn't that boring?" she frowned again.

"No, there's nowhere I'd rather be than holding you while you sleep," he chuckled. "I'll be perfectly fine."

"...wouldn't I seem slutty if I did ask you stay the night with me?" she cringed. It didn't sound good at all...they'd _just_ decided to be a couple.

"No, of course not," she felt him frown against her head. "Because its not like that at all."

She was quiet for moments.

"Okay, I want you to stay."

"I was hoping you'd say that," he chuckled.

He was still, and almost too quiet for moments.

"Why don't you want to tell your father about me?" he suddenly blurted.

She raised her eyebrows, looking up at him, confused.

"It's not that I don't _want_ to tell him about you...It's just, I've never introduced a – _boyfriend_ to him before," she said quietly, watching the tension leave his face in understanding.

"I understand," he said quietly. "Also, if we're going to be together...you're mine. I don't share. If you want to be with someone else, please, tell me first. I don't hide, either. I hope this isn't something you'd be embarrassed to tell your friends about."

She raised her eyebrows, looking up at him. Of course she was his! Who the _hell_ else could even _compete_ with him in her eyes? And also, her? Embarrassed of HIM? Shit, she was tempted to sit him on a _trophy_ shelf.

"Of course. I could never be embarrassed of you, Carlisle," she whispered, looking back down. "Does that mean you're mine?"

"Always," he answered quickly. "I'll always be yours, even if you aren't mine anymore..."

Her heart fluttered at his words. Did he..._really_ mean that?

"So...you'd never be embarrassed of me?" she asked timidly, turning his question back on him.

He immediately froze.

"Absolutely not," he said quite forcefully. "How could you even ask that? Vanessa, you're an amazing, gorgeous girl. What is there possibly to be embarrassed about?"

_Well, I'm fat, for one..._

"Now you know how I felt when you asked me that," she muttered, looking up at him to see his face relax gently.

"So, I'm gorgeous?" he asked, raising his eyebrow and seeming thoughtful.

"Oh come off it," she scoffed. "There's no way you don't know you aren't. Women forget they have voice boxes in your presence."

He laughed musically, squeezing her closer to him."If you say so, kitten. I should probably get you home now."

She sighed, gasping in shock as he suddenly propped her on his back.

"Please warn me before you do that," she groaned, her body tingling as she felt his arms hooked under her knees.

"Next time, kitten," he smiled over her shoulder, before he shot out the door at his ridiculous speed.

The colors blurred by her as they did last time, and she groaned, closing her eyes.

She tucked her face into the crook of his neck, inhaling his sweet scent and hoping that he didn't notice. Even though he smelled her hair constantly, it still felt weird if she tried to do it.

After a while, she felt the wind stop once again, and she opened her eyes in shock to see they were in her bedroom.

"How – how did you get in the window without me noticing?" she gasped as he got down one knee again, easily letting her step off his back.

"I'm very sneaky," he winked at her, causing her to flush as she hurried to her dresser, pulling out a long, black tee shirt. She dug through her all her drawers, looking for some shorts, but couldn't find any.

She looked around, seeing the her dirty clothes hamper was full. Even though the shirt would probably come mid thigh, could she really wear that in front of him?

She looked over at him, seeing him patiently waiting on her bed with a warm smile as he watched her.

She bit her lip and decided it didn't matter. It was just a long, baggy tee-shirt. He'd already seen her thighs in shorts and hasn't went running for the hills yet. So, did it really matter? It wasn't like she was putting on sexy lingerie—far from it.

She gave him a small smile. "I'll be right back."

"Take your time," he smirked, leaning back on her pillow and tucking his hands behind his head.

She tried not to ogle too long, but _damn_...he looked good with his tall, lean body stretched out across _her_ bed.

Biting her lip, she quickly went into the bathroom, shutting her door behind her.

She quickly undressed, threw on the shirt, washed her face, brushed her teeth and then her hair.

Looking the mirror, she pulled at the shirt, and she was right. It came to mid thigh. But, it was too baggy, and there was absolutely nothing sexy about it in anyway shape or form.

She nodded, quietly opening the door and quickly going into her room, shutting and locking the door behind her.

She quickly turned back around, flushing in embarrassment when she saw his amber eyes trailing down her exposed legs, making her feel self conscious.

Quickly, she hurried over to the bed, climbing under the covers and cutting off his view as his bright eyes snapped to her face.

She lay on her side next to him, looking up at his handsome face.

Her heart felt like it quivered in her chest. What was happening to her? She knew she was infatuated with Carlisle, and she knew she wasn't in love with him...but that didn't mean she wasn't in the process of falling in love with him.

For some reason, that scared her. If she fell in love with Carlisle; what if he left her? Him and his family said he'd never been this way before, but what if his interest waned and he lost his infatuation with her? She knew it would mean trouble, and she wasn't sure how she'd handle it. She didn't deal with rejection very well, and that was why she'd avoided being put in situations that involved rejection her entire life.

His eyebrows suddenly furrowed at her expression, and he raised up on his side, reaching his hand over and touching her cheek with a concerned expression.

"What's going on in that beautiful head of yours, kitten?" he whispered quietly, looking her in the eyes as he tilted her chin up.

"I'm scared," she blurted, instantly cringing at telling him that. What was it about that man that made her comfortable enough to tell him everything? It had to be one of those so called, 'gifts.' Compassion rolled off him in waves, making a person feel so secure and comfortable...that they could tell him and trust him with anything.

His eyes immediately saddened, and he pulled his hand away.

No, not of him!

Her eyes widened as she saw how he was taking her words, and she panicked, grabbing his retreating hand and putting it back on her cheek.

"Not of you, Carlisle," she said firmly. "I suppose I'm scared of me."

His expression relaxed for moments, but then became furrowed again as she finished.

"What do you mean?" he asked quickly, stroking her cheek, encouraging her to speak with his touch and his eyes.

She took a deep breath. How did she explain this without offending him? She'd have to try, but she was staying far away from the dreaded L word. And she didn't mean the show.

"I'm just..." she sighed, looking down. "I don't – I'm afraid to get too attached to you."

His fingers paused for moments, before they continued stroking her cheek in a comforting way.

"Why is that?" he whispered quietly, making her heart race.

"...what if you decide you don't like me anymore?" she blurted, flushing. "I don't...handle rejection very well. I don't – I don't like feeling _vulnerable_ like this."

"I understand," he said quietly, kissing the top of her head. "I could tell you that you have nothing to worry about, but I'm sure it wouldn't help. The only thing I can do is show you that I won't ever reject you. And I will never decide I don't like you anymore – it's impossible."

"..."

"Kitten," he pulled his fingers up making her look at him. "Every time you care about, or trust someone, you're opening up the opportunity to get hurt. It's the negative side about opening up to someone. But, it can't be helped. You can't live your entire life without taking the chance to get close to someone because of fear. You have to take that chance eventually, or you'll end up being alone. And trust me when I say that being alone is one of the worst feelings in the world..." a sadness washed over his face, and she knew he must be thinking about his past.

"You were alone, Carlisle?" she whispered, reaching up and tentatively running her fingers across his jaw. His bright eye closed at her touch, and he took a deep, unneeded breath before opening them again.

"Yes, for nearly two centuries," he told her, stroking her hair. "After I was changed, I wouldn't dare give someone else this life. In the 1800's though, I found the Volturi in Italy..." he paused at her confused expression.

"The Volturi is basically the government of our kind," he smiled. A government of vampires? "I stayed with them a few decades, and found friendship with the leader of them...but I did not approve of their blatant disregard of human life," he frowned, and she saw disgust travel through his eyes. "They were constantly trying to get me to change to our so called, natural food source. But, I always knew what I wanted to be, and being a monster was the biggest fear I could ever have. They constantly tempted me, leaving bleeding bodies outside my door for the sole purpose of testing my self control-"

"Those dicks!" she said a little too loudly, making him raise an amused eyebrow at her. They killed people with the sole purpose to see if Carlisle would break? They ended _lives_ over that? She didn't like those people. She didn't care if they had been Carlisle's friends, or if they still were...dicks!

"Yes, I agree," he chuckled at her apalled expression. "But I can proudly say that not once did I ever give in. They didn't know what to think of me. To them, I was a complete oddity. They just couldn't figure out what made me tick, so to speak."

"No offense, but I don't think I'd ever want to meet these friends of yours," she frowned. Surely, Carlisle wasn't still friends with these people? No, not people, these _things_.

Carlisle shifted. "Well, its complicated. You don't want to be on their bad side," he murmured. "They are the law, technically, and keeping our kind a secret is their top priority."

Vanessa tensed. Was she _endangered_ because she knew what they were?

"Am I...in danger?" she asked, her voice high pitched.

"No, I'll never allow anyone to hurt you," he said firmly. "But technically, we _have_ broken the law. The only humans we're allowed to tell are the ones we intend to change. If the Volturi knew that you and Bella knew-"

"They'd make you change us?" she whispered, her heart pumping. "And if you refused?"

"..."

"They'd kill us, wouldn't they?" she whispered, closing her eyes as a heavy dose of fear traveled through her veins.

"You don't need to worry about this, kitten," Carlisle said softly as she opened her eyes. "The Volturi will never know that you and Bella know of our existence. They have no reason to come here."

Vanessa felt comforted by his words, but she was still a little frightened. How could she not be? If the vampire government found out she knew their secret, then they'd _kill_ her. Of course, she knew that somehow, Carlisle wouldn't let that happen. She knew he'd change her, if he had too...

"Would you do it?" she whispered, putting her hands on his shirt. "If they found out, would you change me?"

"...yes, if that is what you wanted," he finally answered quietly. "You would never age, nor would you get sick. But, as a newborn, you would be twice as strong as me because human blood will be fresh in your tissues...and newborns..." he frowned, trailing off before continuing. "Are hard to control at first. Their hunger is great, as is their strength. But, everyone is different. I, for instance, was able to resist...but I am sure that I am one of the few who can. Rosalie has never had human blood, either."

Vanessa's eyes widened. So, that meant his family had killed people...even Alice. Sweet, small, kind Alice...God, that _was_ surprising.

"So...the rest of your family...they've – killed people?" she asked, her voice high pitched.

"Yes, but they have been on only animals for many many decades," he assured her.

She frowned, not feeling too good about Bella being with someone that had massacred people.

"And Edward?" she asked, and he didn't seem surprised. He probably knew she'd ask for Bella's sake.

"As you know, Edward can read minds," Carlisle said softly. "After I turned him, he stuck to my diet, but ended up resenting me for curbing his appetite. He left me-" Vanessa clung to his shirt when she heard the pain in his voice. "And used his gift to select his victims. He would read their minds. He killed only the evil...murderers, rapists, child molesters..."

Vanessa frowned at that. Sure, in her head, those people may have had it coming...but who was he to judge and take away their lives? It sounded to her like he was playing God, and had no right.

"I'm conflicted on how I feel about that," Vanessa said bitterly. "On one hand, I can't find myself to _ever _feel bad for people like that...but at the same time, Edward playing God isn't right either."

"My thoughts exactly," Carlisle said, lifting her chin up to look at him.

"H-he wouldn't...do it again, w-would he?" she asked timidly, blinking up at him.

He smiled weakly. "No, sweetheart. He wouldn't."

She released a breath of relief.

"Bella will be one of you one day?" she asked timidly, not really sure how she'd feel about her cousin turning into...a vampire.

"Alice has seen it," he said smoothly. "But her visions are not concrete. The future can always change. She wants to be one of us, but Edward is hesitant. He loves her so much, but he's afraid of damning her soul. He generally believes that our existence is our afterlife, and that there is no afterlife for us, that we are damned. He loves her too much to risk her soul, but at the same time, he cannot exist forever without his mate."

Vanessa blinked, looking down. "What would happen to Edward if Bella died of old age as a human?"

Carlisle paused. "He would...get himself destroyed," he said quietly, as though the thought brought him extreme pain. "He will not live without her, especially for an eternity."

"...what do you believe?"

"I don't believe we are damned," he answered instantly, sounding sure of himself. "I see us similar to humans. All people have the capability to kill. That doesn't mean that all of them do. I believe a murderous vampire would be judged the same as a murderous human. It's my hope that I'll get credit for trying to do my best with what I was given."

Vanessa silently agreed. She couldn't imagine someone like Carlisle being damned to hell...a vampire that had rose above his position to save the very thing he was meant to kill. Carlisle loved humanity...her heart fluttered annoyingly.

"You can't die though, right? So, it's not really a question, is it?" she asked quietly, rubbing her fingers against his chest in what she hoped was a comforting motion.

"We can be killed...but only by another of our kind," he answered. "We must be ripped to pieces, and the pieces must then be burned. If they aren't burned, we can reattach ourselves. As for dying, there are vampires that are beyond ancient. I have no idea if we have a time limit. I would think that eventually, everything ends. I'm sure we're no exception."

"I agree with you...and fire can destroy your kind?" she asked. Of course, fire seems to be the weakness for just about everything.

"Yes, but we have to be in pieces," he said. "If you were to set a vampire on fire, with speed, they could easily put it out. It would be pointless unless they were in a position where they were unable to move for a period of time."

"That makes sense...as much as any of this _can_ make sense," she frowned, a thought occurring to her. "What about other supposedly mythical things? Like, are there witches and werewolves?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "No, not to my knowledge. But just because I've never seen it, does not mean such things don't exist."

"Yeah, just a few weeks ago, I never would have believed I'd be in bed with a vampire," she chuckled bitterly.

He chuckled, running his hand down her arm and giving her chills.

"Are you cold, kitten?" he asked, sounding concerned. "I can move away if I'm making you cold." he removed his hand.

"No, I'm fine. Usually, I get too hot at night," she laughed, looking up at his perfect face. "I use to kill dad with the AC in L.A. I kept it turned down so low. I hate being hot."

"Well, you are hot so you better get use to it."

"..."

"That's the cheesiest thing I've ever heard," she started laughing as he grinned at her.

"My apologies. If I try to speak like people of today, I always end up seeming idiotic."

"Well, bad pickup lines are generally frowned upon no matter what," she smirked. "At least you didn't say: If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together."

He stared at her, then starting laughing, making her heart race as she stared at his perfect, sparkling teeth. Being able to make Carlisle laugh gave her a sense of pride for some reason.

"You're a very funny girl," he chuckled, rubbing his hand on her cheek.

She shrugged. "I had to be."

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking confused.

She shifted uncomfortably. "Well...I was always kind of chubby growing up," she frowned, looking down with an embarrassed look. "And well, it seemed like when you were thin and pretty, people would just _look_ at you and automatically like you. Well, no one looked at me and automatically liked me, so I developed a personality that's generally liked. I wasn't cute, so I had to be funny and nice."

"I looked at you and automatically liked you," he said quietly, making her flush.

"Well, you're probably the only one," she smiled bitterly. "I don't mind too much. Being overweight a lot of my life gave me the personality I do have. If I'd always been thin, there's no telling who I'd be now. Although, it made it frustrating with dating...if someone liked me, I'd have no clue unless they out right said it. I was very unwilling to accept that anyone could find me attractive. I'm _still_ kind of like that."

"I don't understand you," he said, sighing. "I'm sure there have been more males than you know who liked you. Haven't you had other boyfriends?"

_Other boyfriends...meaning he's mine now._ She tried not to get giggly like an idiot.

"Yeah, a couple," she shrugged, feeling his arm tighten around her, almost jealously. He couldn't possibly be _jealous_, could he? "But they were all busts. Same shit from every one of them. They were all assholes, so I've never been in love before."

"How did they displease you?" he asked, and she didn't miss the barely concealed curiosity in his voice. What was he doing, making mental notes or something?

"Well, they were all immature dickheads," she chuckled. "Picking their stupid friends over me or demanding sex-" he paused when he tightened his hold on her even further, letting out a low hiss.

"..."

"And the usual juvenile stuff," she continued, pretending she didn't notice. "Like not calling me back...which fucking enrages me. I don't care how immature it sounds. I hate that shit."

He let out a low breath. "I've noticed that. Did you...give into their demands?"

She paused, looking up at his face. He was looking down at her with an almost concerned look, but she didn't miss the jealousy in his eyes. That he cared enough to get jealous was almost thrilling to her. He must really, actually _like_ her.

"They wouldn't even give me and call, so I was supposed to give them my body?" she snorted. "I don't fucking think so. So, to ease your tension...yes, I'm a virgin. I'm not uptight or anything, I just never met anyone I would have slept with. I don't really believe in waiting until marriage. I mean...if you're willing to marry someone, shouldn't you be willing to sleep with them? What if you get married and on your wedding night, you find out they're into really freak shit or something? I mean, sex isn't everything, but its a part of the relationship, and you have to be compatible in it."

He let a relieved breath. "I'm glad to hear that."

"I can tell," she looked up at him, raising an amused eyebrow.

"...What would you classify as freaky things?" he asked, raising his eyebrow and making her flush.

"I don't know...but there's some weird fetishes out there, you know," she looked down again. "I don't think I could be in a relationship with someone that wanted me to dress up like a turtle before sex. That's a little too creepy, even for me."

He burst into laughter, making her press her forehead into his chest and chuckle.

"Yes, I think that would be just a little too odd for me too and surprisingly, I'm very open minded."

Her heart raced...how did they end up talking about sex again? Damn.

"I dated a guy with a foot fetish," she blurted, trying to get her mind off just _how_ open minded Carlisle was. "He'd always want to give me foot rubs, and I thought it was a little strange. But then he told me, and when he'd ask me, I'd say no because I'm ticklish and in his case...the innocent act seemed dirty now that I knew."

"I assure you, I don't have a foot fetish," he chuckled. "I simply wanted to rub your feet because they were in my lap."

"That's a relief," she sighed. "Not that I'd like make you go away because of it...I'd be fine with it. I just don't understand it."

"Well, you _do_ have lovely feet."

"..."

"Are you _sure _you don't have a foot fetish?" she asked, looking up at him humorously.

"I suppose I'm not positive," he chuckled. "But, I haven't caught myself looking at any feet over the past few years. Perhaps I just have a Vanessa fetish?"

She gave him an amused look. "You're so cheesy, do you know that?"

He gave her an adorably pouting look. "Is it a turn off?" he chuckled, his eyes sparkling. "I think I just do it because I know it amuses you."

"It does. I think its cute," she mumbled, flushing.

She felt him lean down and press a kiss on her head, making her look up at him.

His eyes were tender as he put his hand to her chin, tilting her face more towards him. Her breathing hitched as she saw his eyes were narrowed on her lips.

Her eyes closed as his did, and he gently pressed his lips to hers, making a jolt shoot through her system. And here she thought he wouldn't kiss her again tonight, but she wasn't complaining.

She instantly wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him closer to her, trying to ignore how her heart was racing even more than it was last time.


	10. Chapter Ten

**A/N: Okay, this is where the _Mature rating_ comes in. I'm serious, not for kiddies. **

**If you're underage and reading this, I'm currently on the phone with your parents to tell on you. **

**Also, thank you to everyone that has enjoyed my story! I love each review I've received. Thank you so much!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

_I can't take this shit. _

Vanessa groaned into Carlisle's mouth, pulling her body against his. She probably shouldn't have been doing that, but it was like someone else was thinking with her mind.

He groaned as well, putting his hands on her hips and pulling her against his chest.

Her mind was blissfully blank as he clutched her hips and kissed her so passionately she felt her legs tremble. He ran his hands over her stomach, and her eyes suddenly flew open – her brain kicking on suddenly.

She gasped and pushed away from him, flushing as she looked away.

"I'm sorry," he said breathlessly and instantly. "I...I didn't mean to push you too far – what you must think of me...I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"N-no, it wasn't that," she grumbled, taking a deep breath and tucking her hair behind her ears.

"What happened, kitten?" she heard the confusion in his voice as he placed his hand on her back soothingly.

Vanessa took a deep breath, "You touched my stomach."

"..."

"Is that...unpleasant to you?" he asked uncertainly, and she could still hear his confusion.

"Yeah, I'm..." she took a deep breath. "It's my most self conscious area."

Vanessa cringed, wondering if he felt repulsion when his perfect hands crossed her flabby stomach. The thought alone made her want to vomit.

"I don't understand," he murmured after a pause.

"I...if you couldn't tell, I'm kind of fat," she said, cringing again and flushing even more. "I just – didn't want you to feel that and it made me panic."

She heard him sigh and felt him place his face in her back.

"Kitten...if I didn't like your stomach, I wouldn't have wanted to touch it," it said quietly.

"But, maybe you couldn't tell how bad it was underneath my clothes," she pointed out, her voice a little high. "feeling it is something different."

"You're so soft, and I wanted to touch your softness," he said quietly, "besides, my eyes are much more superior to humans. I can see every detail of where the clothes hug your body, sweetheart."

She froze, realizing that hadn't occurred to her. He must have felt it and chuckled into her back.

"And I like everything my superior eyes have noticed, baby."

"Urgh, why?" she groaned, covering her face. She didn't understand. Beautiful men didn't like fat girls; it was just a fact. Well, for the most part, anyway.

She felt him rise up, his cold hands gripping her wrists and pulling her hands from her face. She kept her gaze down, but she felt that he was right in front of her, his cool breath running over her flushed cheeks.

She felt his cool hand move under her chin, tilting her face up. She sighed, forcing herself to look at him.

"You. Are. Beautiful," he said firmly, staring her in the eyes with a resolute expression. His eyes were almost begging her to believe him.

Her heart jumped, and she didn't know what to say. She wanted to believe him, to trust him. His eyes were very sincere and she wondered how he could possibly fake that look.

"Do you believe me?" he asked quietly, leaning forward and causing her to gasp as he placed a cool kiss on her flushed cheek.

She remained quiet as he kept his lips pressed into her cheek, breathing smoothly against her. She didn't know what to say. She didn't want to say she didn't believe him...because in a way – god, she must be losing her mind – she did.

He pulled away slightly, "What do I have to do to convince you that you're beautiful?" he murmured quietly.

She blinked, she didn't know what he meant...what was she supposed to say?

"Do you trust me?" he asked quietly, throwing her off guard.

She took a deep breath. Did she trust Carlisle? Yes, she knew she did.

"Yes," she breathed quietly, her nerves a little out of whack.

"Lay back," he whispered, making her eyes widen as she pulled back to look at him.

"Trust me," he smiled, seeing her expression. "Please."

Her eyes flicked over his face and she nodded, hesitantly leaning back against the pillows.

He got on his knees beside her, and she watched him like a hawk as he pulled the comforter up around the bottom of her waist.

_What the hell is he doing? _

He looked up at her face, and it distracted her for moments, until she felt her shirt being tugged up slightly.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she snapped, grabbing his cold hands at the bottom of her shirt as half her abdomen was exposed.

"I'm proving to you that I like your stomach," he said soothingly, but made no further attempt to push her shirt higher. "Trust me, kitten."

She stared at him, hesitance and no doubt fear in her eyes. God, was she seriously contemplating doing this?!

"At any point, if it becomes too much, just tell me to stop and I will," Carlisle said quietly, assuring her with his golden eyes.

She took in a sharp breath, nodding slowly and forcing herself to pull her hands away from his.

She almost wanted to close her eyes, but she couldn't pull her eyes away from him. He slowly lifted her shirt to the top of her rib cage, and she just flat out wanted to die. Her hands twitched, and she desperately fought the urge to cover herself as she always had.

His eyes hungrily looked down at her abdomen, and she cheeks burst into flames. No, she couldn't look.

She shut her eyes, and couldn't stop herself from shifting uncomfortably.

Why was he doing this? Better yet, why the hell was she_ letting_ him? Jesus Christ, what was this going to prove? Other than she was ridiculously self conscious about her belly fat...but shit, she already _knew_ that!

She almost flew off the bed in shock when she felt his cold, soft lips press into her lower abdomen. Luckily, he was able to stop her from doing that as he looked up at her dumbfounded expression. He didn't remove his face, but just looked up at her through his lashes, making her heart skip a beat. He moved up a little, pressing another kiss on her stomach.

He was looking up at her with complete adoration, as though she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Her breath caught in her throat before increasing slightly as he continued peppering kisses across her abdomen. She flushed, leaning her head back and looking at the ceiling. After moments of this, her nerves slipped away and she felt a familiar heat enter her abdomen, making her eyes widen.

_Oh God, no..._she thought, slightly panicked and she moved her legs slightly. If she started to get aroused, he would probably notice, wouldn't he? No doubt he'd be able to hear the blood rushing to her lower abdomen, and she cringed at the thought. Despite that, she couldn't bring herself to tell him to stop.

She tensed when she felt something cool and wet go across her belly button. Whipping her eyes down to him, she saw his pink tongue lightly caressing her skin before his lips returned. He looked up at her, and her breath caught when she saw his eyes were a dark amber again.

She swallowed thickly and bit her lip as another wave of heat hit her, knowing what it meant. She clutched the comforter, trying to keep her breathing normal.

He paused suddenly, and she looked at him, slightly worried until she heard an almost feral growl erupt from him, making her jump as another heat wave shocked her system.

Puzzlement flashed through her desire. Hearing him growl turned her on? Jesus Christ, she was a fucking _weirdo_.

He reattached his mouth as though nothing had happened, and continued running his mouth across her stomach and hips. This time, though, she noticed his kisses were a little firmer.

Her shallow breathing felt like it was starting to get out of control as he kissed across her skin at the very lowest part of her stomach he could go—at the top of the comforter and right above her underwear.

She knew he knew by now. There was _no_ way he couldn't hear her blood rushing...or dear Lord, what if he could _smell_ it?

Her cheeks burst into flames. Her only consolation was his dark gaze. He must have growled when he noticed...

He placed his nose against her lower abdomen, inhaling deeply.

She really didn't like the places her thoughts were going. He was so close, _too_ close. All he'd have to do was pull the comforter down about five inches, and then there would only be a flimsy piece of fabric in his way...then he could _rip _that away with his strength and-

_Oh Good Lord..._She groaned in her head as a visual of that came to mind. _No, stop it Vanessa! _She scolded herself as she felt her stomach flare tighter just from own thoughts alone. That, and him kissing her sensually there didn't help.

Never, in a million years would she have thought that she'd get excited just from a man kissing her most self-conscious area. But, he'd proven her wrong. Clearly, he was enjoying it as well...and there were no doubts that he knew she was.

She lightly scissored her legs, trying to get her ragged breathing under control as more lust than she'd ever felt in her _life_ passed through her veins.

He dragged his tongue across that area of skin, almost making her hips buck as she let out a small whimper, barely stopping herself. She'd die if she'd literally bucked her hips into his _face_.

"Baby..." he suddenly mumbled huskily against her stomach, making her heart race. "you're driving me crazy – your smell..." he trailed off, groaning in pleasure against her.

She was out right shallowly panting down, gripping the covers.

"I – oh God..." he groaned, breathing heavily against her. "I don't want to do anything...to offend you. I don't want to do anything you don't want-"

Vanessa highly fucking doubted he could do a goddamn thing she didn't want at this point. Except, maybe, pull away. Didn't she say before that she wasn't uptight? And God, this felt _good_. If he pulled away now, she'd _growl_ at _him_.

"My smell?" she managed to choke out, cringing lightly at the breathy tone of her voice.

She was already planning in her head. When he left, should could...no, he wasn't going to leave, he was going to stay with her. _Fuck_, she'd asked him to. What was she supposed to do? Go in the bathroom and do it? He'd hear her, and that would be beyond embarrassing. What was she supposed to say? Can you leave for like ten minutes so I can masturbate?

Yeah, right. She'd rather be fucking shot.

She really needed to stop imaging things in her head. She'd let one boy touch her down there in a dark movie theater when she was 16, and she really hadn't enjoyed it. At all. That's about as far as she'd ever gone, and she refused to give any of them her virginity. But for some reason, she had a feeling that Carlisle could make her like anything. At this point, she couldn't imagine him ever doing anything bad with that mouth or fingers.

"Your arousal," he hissed, making her gasp. "It smells so _sweet_..." he groaned into her stomach, making it tighten even further as she whimpered.

Could she really expose herself to Carlisle like that? The boy she'd allowed, she wasn't even half as excited, and it hadn't really been a big deal. Then again, exposing herself to him made her feel nervous, but it was literally in the back of her mind. She kept wondering if it was too soon—she didn't want him to think she was a slut...even though she was a virgin...but dear GOD, look at what he was doing to her! Was he really just going to leave her like this? This man was driving her _insane_.

"Can I touch you?" he breathed huskily against her stomach, making her breathing catch as she heard him panting with his body lightly trembling. "I'll keep my hand under the blanket, or even outside of your underwear if you wish..." he breathed. "I want to please you."

Vanessa almost groaned out loud. "Can...can you handle it?" she managed to breath out, fully prepared to allow him to cop a feel.

"Yes," he hissed, and she heard his breathing increase in excitement as she didn't reject him. "I'll stop if I feel I can't, or if you tell me..."

She couldn't speak as she looked at the ceiling, nodding her head.

She heard him take a deep breath, and felt him crawl up her side, laying down beside her.

Her eyes widened as she looked over at him, gulping when she saw his eyes were black.

"A-are you t-thirsty?" she asked, gulping.

"No, aroused," he murmured huskily, making her eyes widen.

"Oh."

His lips curled in a smile as he propped his head on his hand, placing the other one on her stomach as her muscles clenched lightly. She forced herself not to look down at his pants, even though every fiber of her being commanded it. He would definitely see her, and she wasn't about to get caught looking at his crotch.

His fingers lightly trailed down her stomach, to the top of the comforter. He then trailed them lightly across her skin, almost making her groan.

She brought her eyes to him, seeing him giving her a barely restrained smirk.

He was fucking _teasing_ her.

She slightly glared.

He let out a deep chuckle, his eyes flashing. "Okay baby, I'm sorry," he breathed next to her.

He was staring at her face so intently, she couldn't let go. It was starting to embarrass her. There was no way she could orgasm with him drinking in her every expression.

"Can you..." she sighed shakily. "I don't think I can...with you looking...at me – like that," she said quickly.

"But, I want to see your beautiful face when I make you cum," he said quietly, lust spilling out of his face as he stared at her with dark eyes. His fingers continued their teasing on her stomach.

She didn't know whether she wanted to groan in excitement of him saying that, or flush in embarrassment. She settled for both.

"If that's what you want, kitten," he said deeply, and she felt him come closer, tucking his forehead into her neck.

"I'll give you anything you want..." he breathed quietly against her neck, and her legs slightly trembled as she felt him lower his fingers, trailing them across the hem of her underwear.

Her breath caught in her throat, before coming out in a shallow pant as she lightly lifted her hips.

He was breathing quickly against her neck, his cool breath feeling soothing against her flushed skin.

He ran his down to the top of her thigh, making her lift and bend her knees. He gently stroked the skin of her thigh, his fingers trailing up and down sensually and making her heart race in anticipation.

He finally trailed his fingers on the insides of her thigh, near her knees. Separating his fingers, he easily nudged her legs apart.

Vanessa tried to ignore the natural virginity alarm as she slightly parted her legs for him.

Was it just her imagination, or did his breathing become even more shallow against her neck? Her chest was rising and falling in anticipation as he gently trailed his fingers up her thigh, making her stop breathing all together, before he trailed them right back down. He kept stopping merely inches from where she needed him each time, getting her frustrated.

She started to squirm, gasping when she felt him lay his palm flat against her inner thigh and began pumping his hand up and down, squeezing in the process.

"Oh _shit_..." she cursed under her breath, making him chuckle darkly against her neck. She knew without a doubt, that if she'd granted him permission to be down there, he'd be doing this with both hands...she quivered at the mere thought. Why didn't she let him again?

He removed his hand, placing it to her other thigh and repeating the motion, slowly and gently pressing it down, causing her legs to open wider. She willingly allowed him as she clutched the bedding. She was going to die of embarrassment when he finally did touch her, because she knew without a doubt she was completely soaked. Hopefully, he wouldn't think her over excitement was gross...

He groaned into her neck. "The _heat_ coming off you..." he whispered, and she felt his cool tongue lick up her neck, making her body quiver.

"If it starts to hurt, you have to tell me immediately baby, okay?" he whispered in a concerned voice against her neck.

"Yeah," she breathed, nodding her head.

She was going to fucking explode if he didn't touch her soon.

No sooner than the thought crossed her mind, she felt him tentatively stroke one finger across her, making her stop all movement. She was floored. Sparks traveled through her body, making her hips slightly buck into his hand against her will.

She faintly heard him hiss against her neck, before she felt him press against her again. But this time, with two fingers and more firmly. She could now feel that she was right, she was soaked. Through her desire, she still managed to turn redder.

"You're so _wet_..." he hissed against her neck as he added two more fingers, rubbing firmly up and down with four fingers.

"_Fuck_...!" she gasped, pleasure coiling in her stomach as her back slightly arched and she whimpered.

Her mind was reeling in lust as she panted unashamedly. No one had ever made her feel like this...not even_ herself_.

He continued his torturous stroking, making her hips gyrate and whimpers leave her mouth. She felt him suddenly press his body into her side, and she didn't miss the rigid mass pressing into her hip.

She moaned when she felt how hard he was, it only adding to her desire that he was enjoying touching her this much.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered ashamedly, moving his hips back and stopping his erection from pressing into her.

"No..." she gasped, reaching up and grabbing his hair as he licked up her neck again. "It's oh...oh shit...its – ah – okay." she managed to choke out.

He didn't reply, but continued to pant into her neck. His hand was moving a little faster now, and she whined, not quite getting the friction she needed. He was being _too_ gentle with her.

Apparently, he decided he'd go with it since she said it was okay, as she felt him press his hardness back into her side with a hiss.

She moaned when she felt his hips slightly moving against her, rubbing himself into her side.

"Oh...my _God_," she gasped, arching her back as pleasure shot through her body, the coiling in her abdomen getting quite unbearable as it got tighter and tighter.

She was at a plateau – it wasn't enough. She felt like she was going to lose her mind if she didn't orgasm soon. His touching and his hips lightly grinding into her was sending her into a lustful frenzy, all thoughts and shame aside.

She released his hair, panting as she reached down under the blankets, gripping the top of her underwear and attempting to jerk them down.

His hand paused on her, making her whine lowly and wiggle her hips.

"Are you sure baby?" he moaned against her neck, feeling his form somewhat trembling.

"Yes, oh God, _yes_," she groaned.

She jumped as he growled in her neck, grabbing the front of her underwear in the process. Her eyes widened as he pulled roughly, ripping her underwear completely off her with a loud tear.

_God, that's hot..._she moaned inside her head as she felt him toss the offending garment away.

At what must have been vampire speed, his hand returned, sliding his cold fingers into her hot folds.

"Holy..._fuck_!" she cried out as pleasure rippled across her body, making her jerk her hips.

He pushed his erection into her side, groaning as he slid his cold fingers against her heat. He trailed his fingers up, finding her most sensitive place and pressing his finger into it, before rubbing small circles.

She was a mess now, gasping as he massaged her, and she was faintly aware of him groaning into her neck. His noises only fueled her desire as she felt his thumb replace his finger, and he trailed one down to her entrance.

"Yes..." she hissed, giving him permission before he could even ask.

He took a deep, shuddering breath against her neck, and she felt him gently probe, before slowly sheathing his finger inside her.

"Oh God...oh...Carlisle!" she gasped as he slowly added another finger, slowly moving them in and out.

"Vanessa," he grunted out out, and she heard the strain in his voice. "oh _baby_, you're so tight...and wet for me..."

He growled out something that suspiciously sounded like, 'Mine.'

He curled his fingers inside her, finding her spot almost instantly as she paused, breathing shallowly.

"Right...there!" she gasped tilting her head back as her mouth opened.

She was faintly aware the he'd pulled away from her neck, and she could feel his hungry eyes boring into her face.

She didn't give a fuck.

"Right there, baby?" he asked huskily, pulling his fingers out and curling them as he thrust them back inside her with speed.

"_Yes_!" she gasped, closing her eyes and reaching down and grabbing his arm. He took it wrong, and slowed down his pace almost to a stop.

"Don't stop!" she gasped, almost panicked as she clutched his arm.

He instantly started up again, curling his fingers on the spot that had her squirming and gasping underneath his hand. She vaguely felt his eyes on her, but she couldn't be bothered to care.

The coil twisted tighter and tighter inside her, making her toss her head side to side. A powerful orgasm was approaching her at an alarming rate, and she knew it would be the most intense one she'd ever experienced.

He leaned down next to her ear, "Cum for me baby," he whispered darkly, making her whimper as he increased his pace. He ground his erection into her side again, making her want to touch him. She was too out of it, and too close to orgasm. But, feeling him against her was helping fuel her fire.

The coil tightened impossibly tight in her, and she went frigid, feeling him pull back to watch her as her mouth opened again.

"Carlisle...ahhh—oh God...I..." she couldn't even finish. The coil inside her exploded, her orgasm hitting her with the force of a tidal wave. She bit her lip to keep quiet as she began convulsing uncontrollably underneath his hand. She gripped his hard arm with such force that she was sure, had he been human, her fingernails would have made him bleed.

"Ohhhh..." she moaned, feeling the aftershocks wrack her body with with tremors as she whimpered.

Suddenly, he was lightly kissing her trembling lips, whispering, "Beautiful...so _beautiful_, kitten."

He removed his fingers, but continued lightly stroking her folds, making her legs tremble when he'd gently graze over her sensitized nerves.

"That was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he whispered against her lips, making her open her eyes and look into his.

She gave a small smile as she saw his were no longer black, but a deep amber once again. She was amazed that he didn't lose control...perhaps it was different. She'd noticed he didn't kiss her mouth any during it...perhaps having her tongue so close to his teeth made it the most difficult for him?

She gently kissed him back, a sudden calm taking over her. He wasn't moving anymore, but she felt his hardness still pressing into her side, practically _throbbing _against her.

"Carlisle..." she said quietly, looking down at the large bulge in his slacks, making her mouth go dry.

"I'll be alright," he whispered, giving a small kiss to her forehead as guilt consumed her. No, he'd just basically rocked her fucking world with _only_ his fingers...it wouldn't be right to just leave him like that.

She reached her hand down, pressing her palm into the crotch of his pants and taking a shuddering breath as she felt how _large _he was. Were vampires more endowed or something?

A feral hiss escaped his mouth, making her eyes widen as she saw his suddenly black eyes ripple – his lips curling under his perfect teeth. She felt him twitch under her hand.

In the next moment, he was gone, standing near her window again.

Rapidly blinking, she pushed herself up, even though her arms felt like jello. He didn't want her to touch him?

"Baby..." he sighed from the window. "trust me, nothing would give me more pleasure than to have your lovely hands on me right now – but, considering what just transpired, my self control has been pushed to its _utmost_ limits. I may have pushed it too far already, for I didn't originally intend it to go that far. But, I feel like I can deny you nothing. I wanted to give you pleasure more than anything...and now that I have, I am satisfied. Don't feel obligated to please me, for you already have."

"..."

"The raging hard-on in your pants says otherwise," she said to his back, watching his shoulders shake as he chuckled.

He took a deep breath, before turning to look at her with a smile. His eyes were back to normal as her eyes trailed down. With an amused smile, she saw he still had a rather large bulge in his pants.

She looked back up at him, lifting her eyebrow.

"I think he's pissed," she informed him as he elegantly walked towards her – well, as elegantly as you can walk with a huge boner.

She felt a small wave of desire roll though her again, making her blink.

What the _hell_? She'd just been satisfied!

Carlisle chuckled as he lay next to her. "He can be mad all he wants. I've already gave into the beast enough for one night."

Vanessa raised her eyebrow. "Beast? My, getting a little cocky huh?"

"I didn't miss that pun," he smirked over at her, reaching over and pulling her against his chest.

"What pun?" she grumbled into his shirt, trying to keep her eyes off the ever present bulge.

It looked big, it _felt_ big.

_Christ, when did I turn into a nymphomaniac? One orgasm and I'm acting like a horny school girl. _

She thanked any divine power that Edward wasn't there to hear her thoughts.

"But seriously, Carlisle, aren't you in pain?" she asked timidly, staring at the bulge. "Because, I mean, I wouldn't mind-"

"Don't tempt me," Carlisle groaned, cutting her off. "I don't trust myself. And if you keep asking like that, I'll give into you. Like I said, I can't really deny you baby."

Her heart fluttered at the thought. In the back of her mind, she was wondering how the hell what just happened – well – _happened._ Since when did she let a man finger her that she only knew a few weeks? Something seemed a little off about that, but she couldn't force herself to take it seriously in Carlisle's embrace. She didn't regret it. How could she, when he'd made her feel like that? Besides, it wasn't like they'd had sex...

She stared down at his crotch again.

_Holy shit._

She closed her eyes, forcing herself to stop. What the hell had come over her?

Carlisle's arm tightened around her, and she felt her gaze become hazy.

"Go to sleep, kitten," he whispered softly, kissing her on the head lightly.

"..."

It was amazing how quickly she fell into sleep.

((O))

"Ow!"

Vanessa gasped, holding her cheek and she rolled onto something that fucking cut her!

Blinking the sleep from her eyes furiously, she saw a folded piece of paper there.

"Carlisle?" she said quietly, looking around her sun filled room and realizing he wasn't there.

Hesitantly, she picked up the note, her heart thumping. A yellow flower fell out of the paper, and she picked it up, biting her lip and smiling at the flower.

She held it to her nose and began to read.

_Kitten,_

_I'm sorry to leave you, I wish I could have stayed. I was called into work. I tried to get out of it, but it seems I was the only one. _

_You were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't wish you wake you. _

_I want to thank you for allowing me the honor of touching your beautiful body last night. It was more than I could have ever dreamed possible. You're truly beautiful, baby. I cannot believe I am lucky enough to have such a woman to call mine. _

_I will text you when I'm on break at work, and if you're free, I'd like to see you tonight as well. _

_You're amazing _

_Carlisle _

_P.S I hope you like the Daffodil. It's meaning reminded me of you. _

She fell back on her bed, smiling like an idiot and clutching the note to her chest. She held the flower in front of her face, barely suppressing a small giggle before she leap up and went to her computer.

She sat the flower on her desk, and opened her laptop to google.

_Daffodil flower meaning _

Well, he said the meaning reminded him of her, so she wanted to know this instant. She clicked on one of the links and began reading.

_This is a great flower that people love to get because it is such a pretty flower and one that people associate with a particular meaning. There is a tale from Ancient Greece that talks about a man name Narcissus who loved to look at himself, one day when he was looking at himself in a pool of water, he fell in and drown. From his grave, a flower grew and it was the Narcissus, which is the more uncommon name for the Daffodil. This is a flower that represents beauty and you would give this to someone to show that you not only admire them, but that they are the only one. _

She smiled, and continued reading.

_T__he _**_daffodil_**_, which means unequaled love; the sun is always shining whenever your significant other is around. It also signifies desire for affection returned. _

Vanessa's heart jumped in her chest...was...was Carlisle trying to tell her he loved her with a single flower? Not only that, but that he, himself, desired her love in return?

Then again, perhaps she was looking too much into it. Perhaps it actually meant something else...she was on google for God's sake. She didn't know fuck all about flowers. If it did mean that, he probably didn't expect her to hop on the computer first thing and look it up like some obsessed person.

She sighed as she fingered the petal, but couldn't stop herself from smiling.

A small part of her was panicking, but she ignored it for the moment.

Like him, it truly was...very lovely.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

* * *

Vanessa was a little tense. As the day went on, she became more and more curious about her predicament. The fact that she let Carlisle do what he did...well, it just didn't seem like her.

Sure, he was sexy as hell.

Sure, he was an amazing kisser.

Sure, he was amazing at-

Okay, maybe she was losing credibility in her own mind now. If she thought about it that way, then it made perfect sense. But even so, as much as she liked him, it still seemed abnormal for her to act in such a way. Now that she was away from his hypnotizing presence, it was a little easier to think.

Perhaps vampires gave off some kind of...sex hormones? Yeah, sex hormones that attracted humans to them?

She had no idea.

She needed to talk to Bella.

Nodding to herself and looking at her watch, she saw that it was only 5 p.m, Carlisle didn't get off until 7, so she should be fine. Not that it mattered, he could walk through the front door if he wanted. Her dad had text her, saying he was going to stay the weekend in Seattle. He had unfinished business, and it was too far to drive back home and turn around and go back.

She raced through her empty house and walked down the road to Bella's, chewing on her nails.

She knew she was about to make Bella hellishly uncomfortable, but she really needed to know if she knew anything about this.

Walking on their porch, she pecked on the door.

"Coming!"

She smiled when uncle Charlie opened the door.

"Well, hey Nessa," he smiled. "you here to see Bella? Come on in."

"Thanks, and aren't I always?" she smiled, making him chuckle.

"Should be in her room," he pointed his beer up the stairs, smiling at her.

"Thanks uncle Charlie," Vanessa smiled as she bounded up the stairs.

She hesitantly walked up to Bella's room, pecking on her door.

"Bella?" she called out, then she heard some shuffling.

Bella flung the door open after a few minutes and her cheeks were flushed.

God, looked like she wasn't the only one with a problem.

"Damn, am I interrupting something?" Vanessa smirked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"N-no!" Bella shook her head. "Come in!"

Vanessa chuckled and walked into her room, taking note that her window was open.

Figures.

"I suppose its safe," Vanessa joked, flopping down on her bed.

"Urgh," Bella groaned, sitting down.

She knew Vanessa knew.

"So...do vampires give off sex hormones or something?" Vanessa whispered quietly.

Bella gave her a shocked look, at then her mouth dropped open.

"You had sex with Carlisle?!" she exclaimed, smiling and covering her mouth.

"No!" Vanessa hissed, smiling. "But I, um...well, lets just say he still got in my pants."

Bella looked scandalized now.

"Edward hasn't even went that far with me!" she huffed, crossing her arms. "He doesn't trust himself, apparently, its really frustrating-"

"Bella, focus," Vanessa smirked.

"And no, they don't give off sex hormones...they're just very attractive to humans," Bella raised her eyebrows.

"Are you sure?" Vanessa whispered, sighing, "Cause I kinda feel like a slut."

Bella rolled her eyes. "You're not a slut!" she hissed, smiling. "you and Carlisle are just extremely attracted to each other, that's all. And unlike Edward, Carlisle has more self-control...he's willing to take it farther with you."

"Not too far," Vanessa mumbled. "I tried to touch him, and he hissed, going all black-eyed and running to the window."

"It was probably just a little too much for him," Bella shrugged. "He'll get use to it..."

She looked like she desperately wanted to ask something.

"What is it? Just ask," Vanessa rolled her eyes. Bella could be ridiculous sometimes.

"..."

"How was it?" she whispered, smiling and turning red.

"On a scale of 1 to 10? A fucking million," Vanessa groaned, leaning back and putting her hands on her face. "He started kissing my stomach to prove that he didn't think I was fat...and the next thing I know, I'm ripping my underwear down like a wonton slut."

Bella was laughing now. "Oh my God, I wish Edward would go that far," she sighed, laying back, "Apparently, my blood sings too strongly and he doesn't know if he can control his strength. But Carlisle...your blood may sing to him, but he handles humans on a daily basis, and has been for hundreds of years. I'm sure he could go all the way..."

"I don't know..." Vanessa mumbled, worried. Would she have sex with Carlisle? She doubted it would be anything but amazing, but she didn't know how she'd feel afterward.

"Or are you waiting for marriage? That's what Edward wants," Bella sighed.

"No, I'm not waiting until I get married...but when I do lose it, I want it to be with someone that's going to work out," Vanessa shrugged. "I just...after last night, he's all I can think about. I feel like..._God_, I'm about to make you uncomfortable; I feel like I'm not going to be able to control myself. I feel like I'm just going to pounce him. I don't want to do anything I'll regret, and I don't want to push him too far. I mean, this is a delicate situation."

"Carlisle knows his limits," Bella murmured. "You could pounce him all you want, but he won't do anything he thinks he can't do. He cares too much about you to ever proceed in something if he thought there was a high chance he'd injure you. Don't you remember how concerned he was about you at the hospital? God, when we got you there...he was enraged."

Vanessa's eyes widened, and she sat up on the bed, looking at Bella.

"And you're just now telling me this?" she asked indecorously. "What did he do?"

"He demanded to know who did that to you, his eyes were black, and he was shaking," Bella raised her eyebrow. "Edward had to calm him down. Of course, only Edward and I saw him like that. He'd thought someone had done that to you...I'd never seen him like that before."

Vanessa's heart started pumping harshly. Carlisle was that upset over her, even then? Her chest fluttered.

"Wow, I didn't know," Vanessa whispered.

"Yeah, that's why I was telling you at the hospital that he cared about you," Bella smiled. "And I wouldn't worry about it. Carlisle and you share a strong, mutual attraction. Just let it flow naturally...if it happens, it happens. If it feels right, then do it. If it doesn't, then don't. And don't worry about him, he won't push himself into anything that he can't handle. Also, he's very patient. He'd never push you into anything, but I'm sure you already know that."

"Yeah, he's never forced me to do anything..." Vanessa smiled. "He's always leaving everything up to me and asking if its okay...not even sexual things, anything in general."

"...Edward has a habit of making decisions for me," Bella muttered, looking irritated. "I know he just wants to protect me, but he can be a little suffocating with it."

"Nessa, you do know that you're Carlisle's mate, right?"

Vanessa tensed, closing her eyes.

_Mate_. That word had been floating around in her mind.

"What does that even mean?" she grumbled.

"I'm not sure of the full extent..." Bella trailed off. "But, a vampires love is eternal. Once they find their mate, there's an instant, powerful, mutual attraction-"

Vanessa gulped...yeah, she was struck by Carlisle...but Edward? Not so much.

"-and there will never be anyone else for them," Bella smiled. "I'm positive your his, and so is Edward. And remember this, Edward knows his thoughts. Does that frighten you?" Bella asked, seeing her tense expression.

"In a way...Carlisle is _amazing_," she sighed almost dreamily. "But I have to be mature about this. I feel like now my entire life is planned out, and I'm only 18. If I were to be with Carlisle forever, I'd have to be turned...and I'm not sure how I feel about that. Being strong, beautiful, and young forever sounds nice, but not being human? I just can't wrap my head around that."

"Vanessa," Bella sighed, looking serious. "You think too much. Why do you need to figure this all out today? I know how you are, you're always thinking of the future instead of in the now. Well, think in the now. You don't even know if you'll always want to be with Carlisle yet. If and when that happens, THEN contemplate whether or not you'd be willing to do that to be with him. As of right now, he's just your boyfriend, not your eternal husband. You really like each other and there's still a lot to learn about each other. Just go with the flow."

Vanessa frowned. Bella was making sense; a lot of sense. Why was she contemplating all these complicated things now? Couldn't she just go with it? Do what feels right...and then if a problem does arise, deal with it then?

"Thanks Bells, you're right," Vanessa smiled at her. "It's just...all of this. Its moving so fast, and I guess I'm frightened about how much I like Carlisle. I'm _terrified_ of falling in love with him. If he left me-"

"No, I've been there and done that," Bella interjected. "Learn to trust him more. You already know Carlisle is an amazing person. If he says he'll never lose his feelings for you, then he won't. A vampires love is eternal. Emmett and Rose have been together for like 100 years, and so have Alice and Jasper...look at them, they still look like they're newly in love."

"A hundred years?" Vanessa gasped, widening her eyes. "Well...damn."

Bella laughed. "Yes, their love is eternal."

Vanessa smiled and looked at Bella's clock, it was 6:00.

"Carlisle's getting off work soon...I still need to shave," Vanessa frowned. Would she still have time?

"...Going to mess around with him again?" Bella laughed, raising her eyebrow and making her turn red.

Vanessa flushed. Was she? Jesus, subconsciously, it was like she was planning it in her head all over again. The thought of Carlisle crawling in her bedroom made her excited...and not only in one way like before.

"Edward said once that mates are naturally sensually attracted," Bella cut in her thoughts. "That once you give into your desires for the other, its almost impossible to stop. He said he's still waiting for Rose, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper to stop jumping at each other like horny teenagers, but finally came to realize it wasn't ever going to happen."

"...so, by doing what we did last night, we literally jumped off a cliff and won't stop falling until we crash?" Vanessa asked, raising her eyebrow.

"You'll never crash," Bella pointed out. "See, I think that's part of the reason why Edward will only kiss me. It's like if you give it to one taste, you want more and more...then you turn into Rose and them, going at it like crazy 24/7."

"I can't go 24/7, I'm human," Vanessa rolled her eyes, feeling a spark of excitement in her stomach. Shouldn't that be worrying her instead? If that was true...it would explain why she let Carlisle get so far last night.

Vanessa wasn't someone that had very good self-control. She was fat, and she smoked. Pretty much showed she wasn't good at it at all.

"Good thing Carlisle has enough self-control for both of us," she mumbled, standing from Bella's bed as she laughed. "guess I'll go and let you get back to Edward."

"I wasn't-!"

"Yeah, right," Vanessa rolled her eyes and Bella's panicked expression.

"Byeee Belllaaa," Vanessa winked to the flushing girl before exiting her room and walk down the stairs.

"Bye Charlie!" Vanessa said as she walked by the living room.

"Bye, come back soon," Charlie called, not moving from out in front of the TV.

Vanessa shook her head and left the house.

Vanessa looked in the mirror, just finishing showering and shaving. It took a lot longer than usual, because she remembered Carlisle could feel the slightest bit of hair probably...

She threw on a spaghetti strap, black night gown and hurried to her room, closing and locking the door.

Anticipation rushed through her veins, and she had to remind herself to remain calm.

Taking a deep breath, she went up to her radio, turning on some rap music. She smirked, not forgetting the useful information that Alice had gave her. She wanted to see if Carlisle would say something, or pretend to like it.

She smiled, falling on her bed as Missy Elliot's, 'One Minute Man.' came out of her speakers. She really liked the beat, but after a while, she started really noticing the words for the first time.

"_Boy I'ma make you love me, make you want me  
And I'ma give you some attention, tonight  
Now follow my intuitions, what you're wishin  
See I'ma keep you all night, for a long time  
Just start countin the ways."_

Vanessa flushed, jumping up and darting towards the stereo.

"Interesting song, kitten."

"AH!" Vanessa gasped, jumping around and holding her hand to her heart.

Carlisle was standing there, smiling at her while he was leaning against her wall. His arms and legs were crossed, like he'd been standing there for a while. But, she knew he hadn't...had he? No, she would have noticed.

Unwillingly, her eyes trailed over his from, looking at his black slacks and shoes – up to his black belt, and baby blue shirt that was tucked into his pants.

"_Tonight I'ma give it to you, throw it to you  
I want you to come prepared, ohhh yeah (oh yes)  
Boy it's been a long time, a crazy long time  
And I don't want no minute man, and that's real  
Give it to me some more."_

Vanessa's eyes widened, snapping her out of her stare. She turned around, practically punching the off button in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I didn't care for that song kitten," Carlisle's voice suddenly breathed in her ear from behind her, making her jump in shock.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she groaned, willing her heart to calm down as he lightly chuckled.

"Hmm, may I play something?" he asked against her ear.

"Y-yeah, sure," she blubbered, quickly moving to the side.

He smiled at her, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He pulled her iPod from the dock, and stuck his iPhone in, flipping through the songs.

A song she didn't recognize flowed through the room, making her eyebrows furrow.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, holding his hand out to her and raising his eyebrow.

"..."

"Are you serious?" she laughed, thinking it was a little too corny for her liking...even so, she couldn't stop her heart from skipping a beat.

"Quite," he said, suddenly in front of her face. He put one of her hands on his shoulder, sliding one arm around her waist, and gripping the her other hand in his free one.

Her eyes widened as he pulled her forward slightly, making her stumble a little.

"I c-can't dance," she mumbled, still wondering what song was playing. It sounded old...

"Well, I'll just teach you then," he smiled. "Feel free to step on my feet all you wish, it won't hurt me."

Vanessa's eyebrows furrowed, listening to the music. Why was his voice so familiar?

"_Wise men say only fools rush in  
but I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay?  
would it be a sin if I can't help falling in love with you..._"

"This is Elvis," Carlisle said, seeing her confused expression.

"...I don't like Elvis," she grumbled at him. She'd never admit that the song he was playing was very pretty, though, as she listened to the lyrics.

"_Like a river flows, surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes_

_some things are meant to be..." _

He chuckled, leaning his forehead against hers. "I don't care for some of his music. But I'm quite fond of this song."

Vanessa swallowed, looking into his golden gaze as he gently moved her around the bedroom. She couldn't focus, and the lyrics of the slow, romantic song we're keeping her attention.

"_take my hand, take my whole life too  
for I can't help falling in love with you..."_

Her eyes immediately widened, and her face flushed as she looked down at his chest.

"Do you like this song?" he whispered quietly, making her heart beat impossibly fast as she struggled to think.

"_Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
some things are meant to be." _

She swallowed thickly, feeling a tightness in her chest. "Yes...it is beautiful."

She felt him press his lips to her forehead, making her take a shuddering breath.

Her chest was tight, and her stomach was fluttering annoyingly.

_What's happening..._she thought to herself. She...was she _already_ in love with Carlisle? The thought didn't occur to her before now. But, slow dancing with him in her room, being in his arms like this...it felt completely and utterly _right_. She didn't ever want to let go of him, and she wasn't even sure she'd be able to. She wanted to stay like this with him, just slowly dancing...forever. Everything he did was so right to her. He knew exactly what to say and exactly what to do to make everything okay. He was completely winning at sweeping her off her feet. How could she not be? He was _amazing_, in every sense of the word.

"_take my hand, take my whole life too  
for I can't help falling in love with you  
for I can't help falling in love with you..."_

This song...he'd obviously picked it for a reason. Either he felt that way about her, or he was a mind reader and he knew what she was thinking.

The song ended, but soon enough, another slow song began and he continued moving her gently. To her amazement, she didn't step on his feet once, but that may have been because they were barely moving.

"_The first time ever I saw your face  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave  
To the dark and the endless skies, my love  
To the dark and the endless skies."_

Her heart was thumping harshly against her ribcage, as she forced herself to look back up at him. Her breath caught in her throat at his expression. He was looking at her like she was the most precious thing he'd ever seen, his handsome, golden eyes were practically glowing with affection, and she swore for moments, that her heart stopped.

"_And the first time ever I kissed your lips  
I felt the earth move in my hand  
Like the trembling heart of a captive bird  
That was there at my command, my love  
That was there at my command, my love..."_

Her heart was pounding as she stared up into his perfect face, having no idea whatsoever what expression was on her face. A realization was nagging in the back of her mind as her heart fluttered and pounded, but she ignored it, refusing to give into it.

"_And the first time ever I lay with you  
I felt your heart so close to mine  
And I knew our joy would fill the earth  
And last till the end of time, my love  
And it would last till the end of time, my love..."_

"Do you like this song?" he asked quietly, snapping her out of her thoughts.

She swallowed thickly. "Yes...i-it's also...beautiful."

His thin lips stretched, a smile crossing his face as he revealed his perfect teeth. It only increased his good looks, making her knees go weak at the mere sight.

"Did you like the flower baby?" he asked quietly, keeping his gaze on her eyes.

"Y-yes, I did...thank you," she responded quietly, not missing how her voice shook lightly with barely suppressed emotions.

"You're very welcome," he said quietly. "I was going to take you out tonight, but when I saw that your father wasn't home, I thought it was a good opportunity to spend some time alone together."

She nodded, giving him a small smile. "He's...he's not coming back until Monday." she said quietly.

"Well, if you'll have me, I'll stay here to give you company," he smiled again, his brilliant smile dazzling her once again.

"Of course I'll have you, Carlisle," she whispered quietly.

"_The first time ever I saw your face  
Your face  
Your face  
Your face..."_

His gaze flicked down to her mouth, and her breath caught as he tilted his head down.

She voice no objections as her eyes fluttered closed, feeling his cold lips lightly press into hers.

A jolt ran down her spine, accompanied with a fluttering in her chest that hadn't been present before. She slid her hand from his shoulder to the back of his neck, shoving her fingers in his silky locks.

He was gently kissing her, first her top lip and then her bottom, making her tremble as he let go of her hand, sliding his other arm around her waist.

She barely noticed the music stopped as she instantly shoved her other hand in his hair, gripping at it shakily. He slightly groaned into her mouth, kissing her with more force than he started with.

She held onto his hair for dear life as her blood rushed through her veins, making her feel light headed.

The need for oxygen caused her to break away from his mouth, only to have him instantly start to trail kisses across her jaw and down her neck.

She whimpered as pleasure shot down her body, making her legs tremble.

Suddenly, he pulled back, looking down at her face with dark amber eyes. She almost whimpered in protest.

"What do you want to do tonight?" he asked, making her eyes focus.

_Well_, she could think of quite a few things she _wanted_ to do...but she wasn't about to tell him that.

"I-I'm not sure..." she stuttered. "We could attempt to watch a movie that won't make us physically ill?"

He chuckled, leaning down and giving her a quick peck on her lips.

"I'll go downstairs and bring you back some snacks while you pick a movie, okay?" he smiled, releasing her and making her frown slightly.

"You don't have to do that-"

"I want to," he interjected, putting his hands on her shoulders and turning her around. "Now, go pick a movie baby." he chuckled letting her shoulders go.

She rolled her eyes, smiling as she started to walk over to her movie rack. A sudden, small slap hit her right in the ass, making her gasp and turn around, only to see Carlisle looking mischievous.

"Ca-Carlisle!" she hissed, staring at him in shock as her face flushed.

"Sorry, it was too tempting. I couldn't help myself," he grinned innocently, but ruined the effect when he winked at her, then sped from the room.

Still flushing, she couldn't help it when a small laugh erupted from her as she walked to her DVD shelf. She scanned to titles, looking for something that maybe Carlisle could enjoy.

"Kill Bill, Titanic, Austin Powers...my collection sucks," she grumbled, bending down. Would he want to watch a comedy? A horror movie? Action? She highly doubted he'd want to watch Titanic, and she'd agree with him on that. She'd seen it WAY too many times, not to mention the nude scene with Kate Winslet looking all perfect would make her feel bad. Perhaps they should watch a romance? But, she didn't have many...she had The Notebook, which she loved, but had never met another man that shared that sentiment.

"I got you popcorn, a pepsi, and some cookies," Carlisle's voice said from the doorway as she turned towards him, seeing him carrying various things.

"Cookies...gonna fatten me up some more," she grinned, rolling her eyes. "What kind of movie do you want to watch? Horror? Action? Romance?"

"What romance movies do you have?" he asked from directly behind her, and she was amazed she didn't jump. She must be getting use to him doing that.

"Uh, I have Titanic, The Notebook, and The Little Mermaid," she laughed, shaking her head. "If you consider the last one a romance."

"I've seen Titanic, but I've never seen The Notebook," he chuckled. "Is it good?"

She plucked it off the shelf and looked at him. "I like it a lot, but I've never met a man that shared that sentiment. It's really sad."

"Well, put it in," he smiled, zooming over to her bed and laying down, grinning at her.

She smiled, walking up to her TV and putting it in the tray.

She hesitantly walked back over to the bed as the movie started, laying down next to him. He instantly reached over, pulling her against his chest as she smiled.

The movie dragged on, but Vanessa's mind was gone. It was terribly hard to concentrate on the movie when she was pushed against Carlisle's chest like this. Also, him tentatively stroking her arm and side didn't help. Every time she felt his fingers ghost across her hip, a chill ran through her body.

Was it completely juvenile of her to not even want to watch the movie, and just make out with him instead? Why couldn't they do that?

Ugh, well, she sure as hell wasn't going to make the first move. As said, she wasn't very good with rejection.

After last night, he'd turned her into some hormone driven teenager from movies she despised. But God, he was just so...sexy. She was surprised she wasn't practically humping his leg.

Maybe she could be subtle? Keeping her gaze on the movie, she lightly lifted her leg, laying it on his thigh in a non-nonchalant motion. She felt his fingers pause for moments on her arm, but continued.

Yes, she'd gotten away with it!

She waited a few more minutes, then began tracing little circles on his chest.

…she really sucked at the art of seduction, and she knew it. Of course, tracing circles on a mans chest just _screamed_ 'kiss me!'

_I'm an idiot._ She rolled her eyes to herself, gently dragging her hand down and tracing the little circles on his abdomen as well. She felt his hard muscles underneath, which she tried to ignore, lest she just crawl in his damn lap and embarrass herself.

Was it her imagination, or did his breathing slightly hitch when she did so? The thought excited her.

_Oh, please let him be excited! _

"Are you bored?"

_Shit, that didn't sound very excited. _

"No, not at all," she murmured, wanting to groan at her awkwardness. Why couldn't she just take what she wanted? "Are you?"

"Not at all baby," he said quietly, and she felt him kiss her head gently.

"...Do you like the movie so far?"

_You are a total seductress. _

"Yes, actually I find it pretty enjoyable," and she could hear the smile in his voice.

Well, that probably meant he wouldn't want to have a nice make out session during it. Damn.

She continued slowly trailing her fingers up and down his abdomen, more doing it subconsciously than anything. He just felt nice.

She moved against him, snuggling deeper into his chest.

"Vanessa, if you keep doing that, I am not responsible for my actions."

Vanessa paused at his suddenly husky voice, making her smile as she continued trailing her fingers up and down his abdomen. This time, she let her fingers trail lightly across the waist of his pants, smiling gleefully when she heard a low hiss escape his throat.

Before she even knew what was going on, she was on her back, with him hovering over her body. She smiled up at him, but tried not to let the excitement she felt be too obvious.

He looked down at her with hungry eyes, before slamming his lips on her, making her groan at the contact.

She wrapped her arms around his back, trailing her hands up the muscles as his cool tongue invaded her mouth roughly.

Wanting to feel his skin, she tugged at his dress shirt, finally separating it from his pants. He seemed to take no notice of this, and she took that as he didn't mind as he continued devouring her mouth. She shoved her hands inside the back of his shirt, making his body shake as he groaned in her mouth.

She tentatively stroked his hard, cool back with her warm hands, loving the feel of his skin.

He suddenly broke from her mouth, trailing wet kisses down her neck again.

"Carlisle..." she breathed, arching her back as emotions of lust, desperation, and complete happiness overtook her.

She paused when she felt his weight begin to lower down on her, gasping when she felt his long, hard body molding into hers.

It felt amazing. It felt right...like he was made for her – like he was made to be there, pressed up against her. Did he feel it too? Or was it her imagination?

She gulped opening her legs to allow him to lay in between them. As soon as his lower body rested against her, she let out a gasp as he stopped kissing her neck, a low rumble sounding it his chest.

He was hard, very hard. Her heart was beating erratically as she felt the hardness underneath his pants, lightly pressing into her panty-clad center.

Suddenly, he thrust against her, making her eyes widen as pleasure shot through her system like lighting.

"Ohhhh..." she whispered, leaning her head back as Carlisle groaned, and trembled above her. He made no move to do it again, and she wiggled underneath him.

He suddenly thrust against her again, groaning huskily into her neck. Out of her peripherals, she could see him clutching the pillows by her head with such force, his pale tendons were sticking out. But, she didn't mind and she gasped underneath him.

"You feel so good," he hissed against her neck, thrusting against her again. "So warm...so wet. Oh God, baby..." he breathed—this time, keeping his hips pressed against her as he started grinding against her center wantonly.

He moved his hands from the pillows above her head, reaching down and clutching her hips, grinding her against him, moaning.

"Oh Jesus," Vanessa gasped, reaching above her and grabbing her headboard. She'd come like this...she knew she would. The sensations that were erupting in her veins told her everything she needed to know.

All of a sudden, she heard a loud tear, making her eyes widen as she looked down. Carlisle's face was lifted, and he was looking down at her with dark eyes. His hands were holding her nightgown, and her eyes widened as she noticed her _bare _breasts pressed against his clothed chest.

Despite how turned on she was, she instantly felt vulnerable and self conscious.

"I didn't mean to do that," he apologized, looking down at her. As she looked at the guilty expression in his eyes, she knew he was telling the truth.

"I didn't look, but..." he closed his eyes. "_God_, I want too."

Vanessa closed her eyes, moaning as he ground his hips harder onto her, making a sharp jolt travel through her body.

"Can..." Carlisle took a deep breath, his eyes still closed in concentration. "Can I please touch you?"

Vanessa's mind was reeling. Touch her? Touch what, her breasts? Her breathing hitched at the thought.

"...Yes," she whispered, somewhat self consciously.

He must have noticed, for her didn't open his eyes and buried his face in her neck. Her heart fluttered. He didn't want to make her too uncomfortable...as he knew she was shy about her body.

His fingers trailed from her hips, and up her sides. Her breathing became shallow as she felt his fingers graze the sides of her breasts, making her shudder.

He lightly lifted his chest off of hers, putting the weight on his neck. She bit her lip when she felt his cool fingers dance across the undersides of her breasts, making her arch her back into him.

He must have used vampire speed, because before her mind could even keep up, he was palming her in his hands.

She gasped loudly, her skin tightening as chill bumps trailed across her body at his cool touch.

"Perfect," he growled into her neck, making her shiver as he kneaded her skin.

"_I've got to be honest  
I think you know  
We're covered in lies and that's OK  
There's somewhere beyond this I know  
But I hope I can find the words to say."_

Vanessa faintly heard her phone ringing, but ignored it as Carlisle brought her pink skin in between his fingers, pinching lightly.

"Shit," she gasped, biting her lip as he licked up her neck hungrily.

"_'Cause you're a god  
And I am not  
And I just thought  
That you would know  
You're a god  
And I am not  
And I just thought  
I'd let you go..."_

Carlisle paused, making her squirm underneath him as he lifted his head, looking over at her phone.

"Baby, your phone has went off twice now..." he looked down at her lustfully, but concern was pulling his eyebrows together.

"Fuck my phone," she breathed, wrapping her arms around his neck and slamming his face to hers. Groaning as she slipped her tongue in his mouth, grinding her hips against his with a whimper.

"_But I've been unable  
To put you down  
I'm still learning things I ought to know by now  
It's under the table so  
I need something more to show somehow_

Never again no  
No never again..."

Carlisle pulled back, making her frown.

"It may be important baby. I think you should answer it..." he looked over, making her groan in frustration. If it was Bella, she was going to murder!

"It doesn't mean that we can't pick up where we left off after," he grinned suggestively, lightly squeezing her breasts and making her gasp.

"Close your eyes," she said, flushing.

He didn't object, doing as she said as he lifted up. She sat up, pulling her arm over her breasts and picking up her phone.

It was a number she didn't recognize.

"Hello?" she answered snappily.

"_Yes, is this Miss Swan?" _

"Yes, it is..." Vanessa said uncertainly, frowning.

"_This is Seattle memorial hospital. I'm sorry to inform you, but your father has been in a car accident-" _

"WHAT?!" she screamed in horror, her heart pumping as tears immediately started leaking from her eyes. She used the hand from the arm that had been covering her breasts to cover her mouth.

Carlisle was behind her in an instant. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his body.

"_Please, miss. Your father is still alive. However, he is still in critical condition. Are you able to come to the hospital?" _

Vanessa let out a shuddering breath. He was alive...he wasn't...oh God.

"Y-yes! I'll be there soon!" she gasped through her tears.

"_Thank you. I am sorry." _

Vanessa clicked, 'end' with horror seeping in her veins.

"Oh GOD!" she screamed, her knees buckling and giving out.

She was against Carlisle, and he easily held her up as she sobbed weakly. He turned her around, pressing her head into his chest as she sobbed into his shirt. He gently held her head, rubbing his other hand up and down her back soothingly.

"Its okay baby. Your dad will be fine..." he said reassuringly, kissing her head. "I'll take you to Seatle. I won't leave you, okay?"

"H-he c-could what if he..." she choked out, clutching his shirt.

He pulled her face up to look at him.

"He will be fine baby, okay?" he whispered, his golden eyes painful as he brushed a tear off her cheek.

To keep her sanity, she had to believe him. She nodded weakly, but tears continued to fall.

"I'll turn around, and you can get dressed," he whispered, kissing each of her wet cheeks. "Then I'll drive you, okay?"

She nodded weakly as he disappeared from in front of her. She stumbled towards her dresser, pulling out a black tee-shirt and jeans, throwing them on and shoved her feet into some red flip flops.

"I-I'm ready," she croaked, wiping her cheeks on her arms.

In an instant, he was in front of her again. She gave him a sad look and he swept her up in his arms, speeding through the house to the front door.

She sniffled as he opened the door at human speed, grabbing her keys off the table. He slowly walked to the car, holding her in one arm as he opened the passenger door, sitting her in gently.

She continued to sob quietly as he opened the drivers door, putting the keys in the ignition and starting it up.

"It'll be alright kitten," he said soothingly, running his hand down her hair before he put the car in gear, peeling out of her driveway.

She shuddered as he flew down the road. What if...what if her dad died?


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

Vanessa took a deep, shuddering breath as Carlisle drove down the dark road at an alarming speed.

She felt him glance over at her, then reached out, pulling her hand into his lap.

"If you like, I can treat your father myself," he offered quietly. "I'm not trying to toot my own horn, but I've been practicing medicine for hundreds of years..."

"Yes," Vanessa said quickly, looking over at him. "please, save my dad."

A fresh tear rolled down her cheek.

"I promise you, I will do everything in my power to help him recover," he said in a firm voice, bringing her hand up to his face and kissing the back of her hand.

Vanessa released a shuddering breath. "You're so good to me, Carlisle," she muttered, her heart fluttering hopefully.

"Why wouldn't I be? You're my princess," he smiled over at her, making a small smile erupt on her face, despite her despairing emotions.

The drive to Seattle was mostly quiet. Carlisle didn't bother her, leaving her to her thoughts. Ever once and a while, he would kiss her hand to assure her, or rub his thumb across the top of her hand.

She could barely even think.

A car accident.

Just like her mom.

If her father died that way too, she swore she'd never step foot in a car again.

_Unless Carlisle turned me. _A voice whispered in her head, making her frown. No, now was not the time for that to even enter her mind.

Her nerves raised as she saw the hospital come into view.

"I'll walk you in, but I'll immediately go back to check on your dad," he said, pulling into a parking place. "don't worry kitten, I'll come right back for you, okay?"

Vanessa nodded shakily, exiting the car with Carlisle.

He grabbed her hand as they walked quickly up to the hospital, him squeezing her hand in assurance as they approached the desk.

"Hi, I'm John Swan's daughter," she said hurriedly to the receptionist. "He was admitted not too long ago, he was in an accident."

"Oh yes," the woman said, typing on her computer. "he is stable, but I'm afraid you'll have to wait until they move him out of ICU to see him sweetheart."

She looked to Carlisle, her expression slightly startled.

"Is this y-your husband?" she asked, gesturing towards Carlisle.

"I'm her boyfriend, and I'm also a licensed MD," Carlisle said quickly, pulling his wallet out of his pocket. "I request to care for John Swan at the permission of his daughter."

She took the cards from Carlisle, typing on the computer.

"Of course, Dr. Cullen," she smiled as she handed him his cards. "he's in the ICU on the 3rd floor. You're free to go up."

"Thank you." he nodded to her, pulling Vanessa aside.

"I'll be right back baby. And don't worry your dad will be fine," he whispered, tilting her chin up and giving her a small kiss on the lips.

"Okay..." she whispered, her heart fluttering as she looked up at him.

He smiled, stroking her cheek lovingly, before letting go, striding quickly and elegantly down the hallway.

She gulped, biting her lip and walking over to the seating area. There were a few people there. An elderly lady, and two questionable members of society.

The two guys were huddling together over a phone, snickering rudely.

She ignored them and sat down, looking in the direction that Carlisle had left.

She didn't doubt Carlisle was probably a better doctor than anyone she'd ever seen, but he wasn't a miracle worker. If her dad was meant to die...no degree of skill could help him, and she knew it.

She crossed and uncrossed her legs, staring at the clock.

Thirty minutes passed, and her heart sped up.

"Miss Swan?"

The lady from the desk was calling out at her. She instantly jumped to her feet, running over to her.

"Is...is my dad okay?" she croaked.

"Yes, sweetheart," she smiled. "they've taken him to a room. He's in room 350. it's on the 2nd floor."

"Thank you!" Vanessa said quickly, running down the hallway and to the elevator, quickly jabbing the buttons multiple times.

It opened, and she darted in, pressing the number two.

She tapped her foot inpateiently as she rode up, the doors finally opening.

She darted into the hallway, looking around.

"335...345...350!" she exclaimed, opening the door quickly and walking in the room.

Her heart thumped in her chest, seeing her dad laying there.

He had a cast on his leg, one of his arm, his head was bandaged, and he had brusies all over his face.

Tears leaked down her face as she rushed up to him.

"Dad...daddy!" she whispered quietly, picking up his spare hand and holding it to her chest.

She gently stroked his blonde hair away from his forehead. She desperately wanted to talk to him, to know if he was okay, but at the same time, she didn't want to wake him.

But, he'd be okay, right?

Where's Carlisle?

No sooner than she thought that, Carlisle walked through the door, holding a clipboard.

"Carlisle!" she ran up to him, throwing her arms around him. Surely, if he'd been human, she would have knocked him down.

"He's...he's going to be okay, right?" she asked, pulling back from his embrace.

He smiled at her, his eyes looking hesitant.

Her heart dropped.

"He...baby, he has some bleeding on his brain," he said quietly, making her heart lurch as she covered her mouth. "If it progresses much further, he'll have to have surgery."

"B-but...it won't, will it?"

He frowned, looking like he was internally killing himself.

"I'd...I'd like to do the surgery now," he said quietly, looking up at her. "He's unresponsive. The other doctor wants to wait, but I've seen this many times. If we do it now, the chances of him having a full recovery increases by at least 30 percent."

"And...if you wait?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"...if the bleeding worsens, he'll have a 50/50 chance of survival," he said quietly, making her gasp. "but, if we do it now, I'd say he has an 80 percent chance of surviving."

She looked over at her dad.

"Do it," she nodded, tears rolling down her face. "do it now."

"You are listed as his emergency contact. As a lawyer, he has it taken care of. He's listed you to decide if he was ever in a situation such as this," he said quietly, walking up to her and putting an arm around her trembling form. "you can authorize me to do it now, or wait for the other doctor to do it later. But please, I know its a lot to ask..." he put the board down, holding her chin. "please allow me to do this. I want to save your father. Please, trust me baby."

Vanessa looked into his eyes. Was she really going to place her fathers life in her boyfriends hands? No, that had nothing to do with it. With his advanced sight and movement, she knew her father would be in better hands with him than some other doctor she didn't even know.

She nodded slowly. "You...you've done this before?" she asked weakly, watching him nod.

"Hundreds of times, sweetheart," he said quietly. "Brain surgery in a serious operation. But, I'm confident I can stop the bleeding. I'll do everything in my power to help him, I swear to you."

"I...I trust you Carlisle," she sniffed quietly.

"Thank you, baby," he said, looking relieved as he gently placed two kisses on each of her cheeks, grabbing the clipboard and handing it to her.

"What's this?" she sniffed, rubbing her nose as she held the pen.

"Permission for me to operate," he said quietly, pointing a long finger to the X at the bottom. "you just sign here."

Her pen hovered over the X, looking back briefly at her father.

_We're going to save you, dad. _She thought to herself, taking a deep breath and quickly signing, 'Vanessa Celina Swan.'

She sniffed, tears rolling down her cheeks as she handed it back to him. He immediately signed beside her name, putting the clipboard down and pulling her into a tight hug.

She instantly burst into tears.

"I've called Rosalie," he said quietly. "she's coming to give you company. I refuse to leave you alone, sweetheart. The surgery could take up to eight hours, I need to know you're being looked after. Is that alright?"

She nodded against his chest, crying into his shirt.

"Good..." he whispered, kissing the top of her head. "I'll give the order and go prepare for emergency surgery. Nurses should come to get your father within ten minutes, okay?"

He pulled back, looking at her tear streaked face.

"Y-yes...okay," she whispered, rubbing her nose as she sniffled.

She knew she looked gross, but she couldn't be bothered to care.

"Talk to him while I'm gone. Maybe he can hear you," he suggested quietly, running his fingers down her face as he gently pressed his lips into hers.

He pulled away, looking down at her with gentle eyes. He opened his mouth, looking like he wanted to say something, but his eyes flashed, and he closed it.

Her heart raced. "Wha-what were you going to say?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing baby," he smiled, making her heart fall. "I'll do what I can and I'll come to you the moment its over."

She nodded as he squeezed her against him, kissing her head. Before she knew it, he was gone and out the door.

She took a shaky breath, walking over to her dad and grabbing his hand.

"Daddy, Carlisle is going to make you better..." she whispered. "I trust him. I know he'll make you be okay..." she leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"I love you so much," she cried, wiping her eyes. "you have to pull through...if you don't, I'll be alone...please, you have to survive for me, okay? I won't let you go – I can't," she sniffed, clutching his hand.

"I need you," she whispered, feeling like a five year old again. When it came to your parents, she was sure it didn't matter if you were five or fifty, it still affected you the same. She was already a blubbering mess.

She sat there for a while, telling him repeatedly that she loved him until nurses came in the room.

"We're ready for the surgery," one older nurse said, putting her hand on her trembling shoulder. "Don't worry, your father is in good hands."

"I know..." she whispered, leaning down and giving him one last kiss on his forehead. "I love you, daddy."

She watched, sobbing into her hand as her dad was rolled out of the room. She collpsed in a chair, tucking her face in her knees and crying her heart out.

She had no idea how long she sat there like that, but it must have been a long time, because she jumped violently when she felt a tentative hand on her shoulder.

She gasped, looking up to see the golden eyes of a concerned Rosalie.

"Oh Rose..." she cried, throwing her arms around the perfect blonde girl, crying into her designer shirt.

"Shh, it'll be alright," she whispered soothingly, running her hand up and down her back. "I'm positive that Carlisle is the best surgeon in the world. He'll save him."

"I hope so..." she murmured, pulling back and wiping her eyes, seeing a wet spot on her pink shirt.

"I'm sorry!" she cried, feeling guilty.

"No, no!" Rose hushed, putting her hands out. "I couldn't care less about this shirt."

"Are you sure?" she asked, falling weakly back into her chair.

"Oh, absolutely," she smiled, sitting in the chair next to her.

Vanessa sighed, looking at the clock.

It was already midnight. She was in for a long night...

"My life is so fucked up," Vanessa said quietly, closing her eyes and sighing.

Her mom died in a car accident, her dad was seriously injured, and now her vampire boyfriend – who was a doctor – was trying to save him.

"Everyone's life is fucked up, Vanessa," Rosalie chuckled, stroking her hair. "things happen. You can't have any control over it. I truly believe your dad will be okay. I have that much faith in Carlisle. Although, its your dad. I understand how you must feel."

"What about your dad Rosalie?" Vanessa asked, looking at her.

Her faced pulled a look of pain.

"I...they thought I died," she said bitterly. "But, I suppose I did, didn't I?"

"You never saw them after you were changed?" she whispered, feeling bad for the model like girl.

"I did, but they didn't know it..." she smiled, looking sad. "I would go watch them sometimes, just to see if they were alright...I did it a lot. Then, one day my mom died at the age of 70-" she frowned. "I watched my father then morn himself to death, unable to help. He died a month later. I don't think he could live without her."

"I'm so sorry, Rosalie," Vanessa whispered, looking at the sad girl.

"It's been over since the sixties," she said, giving a small smile. "It still makes me sad sometimes. Sometimes I wonder if they now know what really became of me...if they're up in heaven, disappointed to see what really became of their only daughter."

"Why would they feel that way?" Vanessa asked, confused.

"I will never be reunited with them," she said sadly. "they would know that their daughter died...but instead of going into death, she became an immortal monster."

"But, you aren't a monster!" Vanessa said quickly. "Carlisle said you've never fed from a human. You're just-"

"It doesn't mean I haven't killed," Rosalie interjected, her fists clenching and making Vanessa look at her, startled.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Vanessa asked, confused.

"..."

"You don't have to talk about it," Vanessa said quickly.

"No," Rosalie said, having a resolved face. "I was engaged to a man...a man I thought I loved. His name was Royce," she said bitterly. "one night, his four friends and him were drunk...they all raped me, nearly beating me to death. They left me to die in the street."

Vanessa gasped, horrified as she put her hand to her mouth.

"Oh my God, Rose-"

"I killed them one by one, saving my fiancee for last," she interjected. "I'd do it again, too. I wanted my humanity—I wanted a family. Those bastards took it from me. Carlisle smelt my blood from far away. He came to me, biting me. He'd originally changed me for Edward, thinking perhaps we could be mates. But, we never liked each other that way. I hated him for it."

Vanessa frowned. Carlisle just didn't want her to die...

"He saw what they did, not wanting me to die," she whispered. "Carlisle is my father. But, when I brought him Emmett and asked him to change him for me, he didn't hesitate. He did it for me, and when he did, I forgave him – I respected him."

Vanessa smiled, her heart feeling tight in her chest.

"I love him," Rosalie smiled. "And although I wish it wasn't with a human, I'm glad he found you. He's always made sure we had someone to love, and although we love him, its not the same. I'm just glad he could find happiness in you."

Vanessa smiled. Yes, her being human was a little inconvenient she supposed.

"What...what if a vampire falls in love with a human, and that human remains that way?" she asked tentatively.

"The love would never end. Even when they became elderly," Rosalie smiled bitterly, but suddenly frowned. "But, when their mate died...they'd have no reason for existing any longer. They'd probably find a way to destroy themselves, with the small hope that perhaps they could be reunited in heaven. At least, that's what Carlisle would do."

Vanessa's eyes widened. If she really was Carlisle's mate, and she remained human...her death would _kill_ Carlisle?

"Don't worry about that now," Rose whispered, touching her hair. "you have plenty of time to think that over."

"Right." Vanessa said, shaking her head. Her dad was the only thing that mattered right now.

Vanessa fell silent, thinking about what Rosalie had said. Those men, she killed them. Vanessa agreed, they deserved to die but...to do it yourself? Then again, she supposed Rosalie was a newly enraged vampire. Perhaps she couldn't help it? Not that she was making excuses.

She sighed, putting her head on her knees. Her thoughts were troubled as exhaustion from so much crying took over her. She wasn't sure when she fell asleep, but was grateful for the peaceful darkness it offered.

"Baby..."

Vanessa felt her head being stoked.

"Sweetheart, wake up."

Vanessa lifted her head, cringing at her sore neck as her eyes fluttered, seeing Carlisle smiling down at her.

Her heart starting beating fast.

"My dad..." she gasped, grabbing his arm with wide eyes.

"He's going to be just fine," Carlisle smiled at her, his eyes sparkling. "I just finished the surgery, and he'll be brought in here after he leaves recovery. I stopped the bleeding, and everything went completely smoothly."

Tears started rolling down her face. She noticed Carlisle was wearing scrubs and one of those surgeon hats, but she didn't care. She immediately launched herself in his arms, crying in relief.

"Thank you...thank you...thank you..." she kept repeating in between sobs, crying in his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so happy," Carlisle murmured, kissing the side of her head as he held her.

"I lo..." she stopped, her eyes widening.

What?

Did...did she almost say I love you to him?

"I – I...uh, I-"

He tensed as he held her, and she was sure he wasn't even breathing.

_Oh God...damage control, damage control! _

"I love my dad! I'm so happy that he's going to be alright..." she said quickly, hoping he didn't know. It was a pretty good cover up for her blunder. God, if she'd just blurted that...she would have died. But, did she love Carlisle? Yes, she loved him for saving her father...but was she IN love with him?

Her heart fluttered in response.

"As am I," he whispered, kissing her head again as he pulled away.

She couldn't help it when her face turned bright red.

Dammit.

"I'm going to go change. I'll be right back," he murmered, stroking her cheek and giving her a gentle peck on her lips. Her heart jumped madly in her chest as he pulled away, smiling as he walked out the door.

She sighed, looking at the clock to see it was nine a.m. Her eyes widened. Jesus, she'd slept all night? No wonder her neck and back were killing her!

She stretched, yawning as Rosalie walked in the door.

She smiled at her, seeing she was holding a large Starbucks coffee and an egg Mcmuffin.

"You goddess!" Vanessa smiled, taking he items from her and sucking on the coffee.

"I got you a caramel latte," she smiled, laughing lightly. "I hope that's alright."

"Mmm, so good."

"I'll take that as a yes then," Rosalie chuckled, making Vanessa smile.

"Well, now that I know your dads gonna be okay and Carlisle is here with you...I guess I'll give you guys some alone time," Rosalie smiled.

"Oh okay. Thank you so much for staying all night with me," Vanessa said warmly, giving her a hug.

"Of course, anytime. Let me know if you need anything and I'll text you," she smiled, waving at her as she walked out the door.

Vanessa waved back, her stomach growling as she flopped in the chair, opening the muffin and shoving it in her mouth. She didn't realize how hungry she really was.

She heard a chuckle and her eyes widened as they whipped up, seeing Carlisle standing there in his dress clothes again.

Her cheeks were puffed out like a chipmunk as she stared at him. She quickly swallowed, her cheeks turning red as he'd saw her pig out.

"Hungry darling?" he asked, smiling cheekily at her as he sat in the chair Rose had previously occupied.

"Only a lot," she smirked, looking down and taking another bite of her muffin. This time, though, it was much smaller.

"I started to ask if you're tired, but I guess you don't get tired, huh?" she asked, looking back over at him as he stretched his arm across the back of her chair.

"Not at all," he smiled. "I only get hungry. But, I've been feeding everyday before I go see you, so its not a problem."

She raised her eyebrows. "You have to kill an animal everyday?"

"No, usually its only about once a week," he leaned towards her, placing at small kiss against her neck as he inhaled her scent, making her knees feel weak. "but, you smell so lovely that I take unnesscary precautions to ensure your safety."

"Oh." she said dumbly, trembling lightly as she took another sip of her drink, finishing off her breakfast.

"Does that make you uncomfortable?" he asked quietly, pulling back from her and looking concerned.

"No...I mean, if I picture you killing Bambi I get a little uncomfortable," he chuckled. "but...I guess its not too much different than people eating meat. Then again, I don't want to see someone slit a pigs throat to put the bacon on my burger...I just wanna enjoy my sandwhich. I was a vegitartian for about a month, actually." she smiled at him.

"What happened?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I got hungry."

"..."

He burst into laughter, her heart skipping at the melodious sound as her eyes drank in his handsome face.

"Hmm, well. We call ourselves vegitarians," he smiled, winking at her. "It's sort of a joke."

"Don't you ever get tempted?" she asked, tilting her head.

"No, absolutely not," he said firmly. "I know who I want to be. I never thought about doing it the easy way."

"There's a time in all of our lives when we must choose between what is right, and what is easy," she quoted, smiling as she took a sip.

"That's very profound," he mused, raising his eyebrows. "I do not recall where that's from?"

"Harry Potter," she answered lamely, giving him a sheepish smile.

"Well, I like that," he chuckled. "And its very true."

Vanessa thought for moments. "Will be dad be awake?" she asked, looking concerned.

"Yes, they'll bring him from recovery once he regains conciousness," he smiled, stroking her hair.

"Carlisle..." she said quietly, looking away as emotions threatened to over take her. "I...I don't know how I could ever thank you. You saved me dad and I just-"

"Shhh," he said, wrapping his fingers around her chin, turning her face to look at him.

"There's _nothing_ I wouldn't do for you," he said quietly, yet seriously.

Her face burst into flames as her heart raced against her will.

"O-oh...r-really?" she asked dumbly, wanting to smack herself on the forehead at her idiocy.

"Yes," he whispered firmly, looking down at her lips. His eyes closed and hers fluttered closed, sighing internally when she felt his cold lips brush against hers softly before he pulled back.

"In fact, my children are already teasing me, saying I'm whipped," he chuckled, trying to lower her embarrassment and lighten the mood.

"Why would they do that?" she asked, feeling a little awkward. Did they think...they were already sleeping together.

"Well, when I am home, I spend the entire time staring at my phone," he chuckled. "I come home, get clothes and take off again. Emmett called me lame for staying gone just to be with someone while they slept."

Vanessa suddenly felt guilty. She'd been keeping him away from his family...

"Y-you can stay h-home more if they m-miss you-"

"No, baby. Don't take it that way," he said reassuringly. "they know exactly what I'm going through. To be honest, I think they're thrilled I'm not there much. They'll all looked at me alone for the past hundred years so much, they've had enough of it. Plus, they can be as loud as they want without me barking at them to stop." he chuckled, his eyes flashing humorously.

"Oh...well, when you put it that way," she smiled.

His eyes suddenly darted away, pulling back from her and standing.

"Wha-"

The door opened. She leapt to her feet, seeing them roll her dad in.

"Dad!" she gasped, seeing him smiling at her weakly with bandages on his head.

"Hey honey," her dad said as they stopped his bed. She immediately ran over, hugging him on his bed.

He chuckled, holding her with one arm.

"Are you okay?" she gasped, a few tears of joy falling down her cheeks.

"I've been better," he said bitterly as she pulled back, wiping her cheeks. "but, I'll live..." his gaze trailed behind her, his blue eyes flashing in surprise.

"Dr. Cullen?" he asked, blinking in confusion.

"Hello, Mr. Swan," Carlisle smiled charmingly, walking around his bed. "I performed your surgery. How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright," he said, blinking and still looking confused. "D-did they call you in here?"

"No sir," he chuckled. "I came of my own violation."

"He saved your life daddy," Vanessa smiled, looking up at Carlisle fondly.

"You did?" her dad asked, looking at him in a new light.

"Vanessa is being generous. I'm simply a doctor, performing the surgery I believed needed to be done. Luckily, I was right," he smiled, looking up at her.

"Well, damn..." her dad blinked. "Thank you...thank you so much." her dad said kindly, raising one hand up to Carlisle.

Carlisle smiled, firmly grabbing his hand and shaking it.

"Of course," he said, nodding as he looked back up at Vanessa, who was staring at him.

"..."

Her dad was looking back and forth from them, looking curious.

Vanessa immediately tore her gaze away, smiling at her dad.

"Are you two...?" he asked, pointed back and forth from her to Carlisle.

"Daddy, you just had surgery," Vanessa said in a disapproving voice. "don't worry about me. You need to rest."

"I'd worry about you if I was in a coma," her dad pointed out, cutting her off. "I'm fine. I asked a question."

Vanessa looked at Carlisle. He nodded at her, turning to her dad and speaking.

"Yes, sir. I was going to ask you if I had permission to see your daughter. However, this happened," he smiled ruefully. "I am very fond of Vanessa – well, I suppose I should say I'm quite crazy about her. I'd like to see her on a regular basis, with your permission."

Her dad blinked. "How old are you?"

"Dad!" Vanessa gasped.

Carlisle chuckled. "It's alright. I'm twenty-three, sir."

"And a brain surgeon?"

"Yes, sir."

"..."

"And...you're romantically interested in Vanessa?" he asked, looking over at her and looking a little confused.

"Yes sir. Very much so," Carlisle smiled, tucking his hands in his pockets.

He looked over Carlisle, making Vanessa slightly worry. Perhaps she was wrong, maybe he wouldn't approve.

Her dad sighed.

"How could I not approve?" he asked, moving in bed. "you seem like a successful, bright young man."

"Thank you, sir," Carlisle smiled, looking up at Vanessa.

"Don't let these casts fool you though, if you hurt her-"

"Dad!" Vanessa hissed. "he just saved your life, don't you think you should save threats for later?"

"It's never too soon to protect my daughter," he pointed out, giving her his dad stare and making her shut up, feeling like a twelve year old again.

Carlisle merely chuckled. "I understand completely. Vanessa is a wonderful young woman. Of course you would be protective of her."

Her dad looked at Carlisle for moment, then offered him a smile.

Vanessa let out a sigh of relief. It was definitely official now.

"Well, I should go home and get some sleep," Carlisle smiled. "I'm sure the two of you have much to discuss, so I'll give you some privacy. I will be back later on this afternoon."

Vanessa smiled. Carlisle was so considerate...

"Hit the nurses button if you begin to feel any pain," Carlisle instructed her dad. "I'm on call here. But, everything should be fine. It's mostly just healing from here on out."

"How long do I have to stay here?" her dad asked.

"I'm not quite sure," Carlisle mused, smiling. "but expect it to be at least a week."

Her dad groaned, making Carlisle chuckle.

"Very well, I'm off. I'll return later," he said, backing towards the door. The second her dad wasn't looking, he gave her a wink, before leaving out the door.

She let out a sigh.

"How long have you been seeing him?" her dad asked, and she knew Carlisle had to be about two feet down the hallway.

"Um – about a week," she said, pulling her chair beside his bed. "But we were friends for weeks before that."

"And that's the type of man you like? A respectable doctor?" he asked, tilting his head. "I always thought you liked hoodlum men. You know, guitar banging, motorcycle riding types that go no where in life."

"No dad," Vanessa rolled her eyes. "I really like Carlisle."

"..."

"Are you in love with him?" he asked quietly, making shock cross her face.

"What – dad!"

"Well, are you?" he asked, giving her a small smile. "It's just the look in your eyes-"

"Dad, I care deeply for Carlisle. But, it's a little uncomfortable with you asking me that."

"Alright, alright," he said, putting his hands up in defense.

"Get some rest," Vanessa said, rubbing his hand. "I'll be right here. I love you."

"I love you too honey," he smiled, closing his eyes.

Vanessa sat there, looking at her dad's face for a while. Her thoughts were torn. First, she almost says she loves Carlisle, and then her dad asked, saying he noticed something?

The pounding in her chest told her just about everything she needed to know.

_I'm in love with Carlisle. _She thought, her chest filling with emotion at the mere thought. It was like something had been taken off her shoulders. She'd been so afraid of loving him, but now that she did, it was like the worst part was over.

She was_ in love_ with Carlisle.

_Already._

How could she not? He was amazing. Kind, compassionate, beautiful, smart, funny...sophisticated...not to mention, he just saved her fathers life. How could she not be over the moon for him? Everything he did drawled her into him.

Her chest swelled with emotion as she wondered if he was in love with her. Her heart said he was, but she wondered...how could he love her? Her mind couldn't wrap around that. But, everything he'd done for her...if that wasn't love, she didn't know what was. He really did treat her like a princess.

No wonder she was in love with the man.

He was _perfect._

Yeah, okay..._vampire_. But still, he was amazing.

She was in love with him, and she was sure, that love would only grow. Already, she couldn't imagine being without him. Her chest ached at the mere thought of it. If she wanted to be with Carlisle, she had to become an immortal.

She looked at her dads sleeping face, remembering what Rosalie had said. She wasn't sure if she believed in an afterlife or not, but if there was one...she'd never be reunited with her father – or her mother. At least, not for God only knew how many years. Possibly hundreds of thousands...she'd have to watch her father die eventually, just like Rosalie did.

Granted, most people do see their parents die at some point, but this was just different. Knowing you'd join them in death one day made more of a difference than the average person would think – but she doubted they thought about it. After all, death was a given.

Except for the Cullens.

She'd have to let go of everyone, save for maybe Bella. Her father...her friends...almost everyone she'd ever loved. They'd all die, and she'd just be here for forever, watching death as she remained unchanging.

That would be hard. How could she choose that? Then again, perhaps nothing happened after death. Just...quiet blackness. If that was the case, she'd only be joining them in that, never seeing them again regardless. But then, she wouldn't have to live for an eternity with the pain of their deaths.

How could Bella just so willingly let go of Charlie? She knew that if she decided to be a vampire, Carlisle would change her. But even so, what if she lost control? What if she killed somebody? She wasn't sure if she could live with that kind of guilt...

There was so much to consider.

But, one thing was for sure: she was in love with Carlisle and now...she had to consider spending an eternity with him to at least some degree.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

Vanessa sat there for hours. Every once in a while, her dad would wake up to eat or get a drink. He was disgruntled about having her feed him, but she'd take no objections.

She watched her dad sleep, looking at the clock and seeing it was already eight p.m.

She rubbed her eyes tiredly. Who knew just sitting that long could make someone feel so exhausted?

She was in the process of feeding her dad yogurt when someone knocked at the door.

Her heart thrummed when she saw Carlisle walk through the door. He was wearing all black. She lifted her eyebrows at his black dress clothes.

_Damn, he looks good. _She thought. The dark clothes only brought out the paleness of him, making him stand out and look ethereal.

"How are you feeling, sir?" Carlisle asked, walking up to her dad and picking up his clipboard, his golden eyes flicking over his charts.

"I'm sore as hell—I feel like I've been beaten half to death..." he grumbled. "and what's worse is my own child is insisting on feeding me like a baby."

"Dad, you're right handed and you broke your right hand," Vanessa pursed her lips. "It's better if I do it-"

"Yeah, yeah," he groaned as she held up a spoon full of yogurt, making him sigh as she put it in his mouth.

"He feels well enough to complain," Vanessa smirked at Carlisle. "I think he'll be just fine."

"Don't be a smartass," her dad grumbled, smiling at her as he took another bite of yogurt.

Carlisle chuckled, flashing her a stunning grin and a small wink.

Her heart jumped.

"Well, I am glad to hear it," he smiled. "everything looks good. Vanessa, have you ate since this morning?" he asked, giving her a concerned expression.

Could he hear her stomach or something?

"No, I kept trying to get her to eat some of my food, but she wouldn't," he dad cut in for her. "I also told her to leave and go get food, but she wouldn't do that either."

"I think you should get something to eat. It's been hours since you've ate," Carlisle said worriedly.

"But...I didn't wanna leave dad alone," Vanessa said sadly.

"Vanessa, I'm a grown man. Just go eat, it'll make me feel better," her dad said, rolling his eyes. "besides, visiting hours are over soon. At least get something when you leave."

"I'm not leaving," Vanessa said, startled. "I was just going to stay the night here with you-"

"No," her dad said firmly. "you've already missed enough school. Go home and go to school tomorrow and this week."

"No, I'm-"

"This is non-negotiable girl," her dad said sternly, cutting her off. "I mean it. I know you're an adult, but I'm telling you to do it."

"But..."

"No buts!" her dad said. "I'll be fine."

"..."

Vanessa sighed. She knew it was a losing battle.

"Fine, but I'm coming to see you this week."

"Good," her dad smiled, looking at her irritated face and chuckling.

Carlisle walked around the bed, smiling at her as he pulled a chair up next to her and sat down. He reached over, grabbing her hand and lacing her fingers through hers.

She blushed furiously, embarrassed that her dad was in there, even though it didn't get much more innocent than holding hands.

He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb, and she could almost feel his thoughts.

_I missed you. _

Her dads eyes trailed down to their interlaced hands. She flushed as he looked away, rolling his eyes and giving a small smile.

"Well, excuse me for interrupting," he laughed. "maybe I should leave?"

"Dad!" Vanessa complained while Carlisle and him chuckled.

"So Carlisle, how did you manage to become a successful doctor so soon?"

Vanessa didn't even bother, she just put her head in her hand and groaned.

"Well, I graduated from high school two years early, then I began schooling at Stanford University," he smiled. "I graduated with honors, and I was top of my class."

Her dads eyebrows raised, looking impressed.

"That is impressive. You must have been practicing medicine for a little under a year," her dad nodded. "I graduated with honors at NYU. Of course, that was many years ago. It's where I met Vanessa's mother." he smiled, nodding his head towards her.

"Yes sir," he smiled, giving Vanessa a wink when he was looking at her. "Vanessa told me about her mother. I'm terribly sorry for your loss."

Her dad sighed. "It happened sixteen years ago," he smiled bitterly. "Being a young, single dad with no clue was the hardest. I was terrified I'd raise her wrong. I may admit, I raised her the only way I knew how...basically like a boy." he chuckled, making Vanessa's mouth fall open.

"What?" her dad asked, looking at her expression. "I'm sure he's noticed how vulgar and rowdy you can get. Oh, how soon we forget getting suspended from school for fighting." he raised his eyebrow, making Vanessa shrink in her seat when Carlisle looked over at her.

"Some girl made some comment or another, and Vanessa lay her flat," her dad chuckled, shaking her head. "girl deserved it, but I punished her nonetheless. But at the same time, I was proud I had a daughter that could stick up for herself. I can say that now, but I punished her for it then."

_She called me fatass..._Vanessa thought bitterly. It had happened Freshman year.

"Oh _really_?" Carlisle asked, his eyes sparkling at her as he flashed a smile.

_He's enjoying this. _

"Yeah, apparently, the girl didn't even fight back...she just fell on the ground and burst into tears," her dad chuckled. "I think her father was embarrassed, to be honest."

Carlisle was laughing, and Vanessa just grumbled silently.

"Don't worry, her rebellious days are over," her dad chuckled. "despite how she dresses."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here," Vanessa grumbled, almost certain her dad was trying to embarrass her.

"Any other fists fights?" Carlisle asked jokingly, raising an eyebrow at her.

"If there are, I don't want to know about it," he rolled his eyes, chuckling as a nurse came in.

"Excuse me, visiting hours are over," she informed, keeping her gaze on Carlisle.

Vanessa shifted uncomfortably as the young, thin nurse practically undressed him with her eyes as they stood.

She felt something unknown travel through her.

Jealously.

She leaned down, kissing her dad goodbye, then she weaved her arm through Carlisle's, pressing herself into his side.

He raised his eyebrows, sliding an arm around her shoulders.

Vanessa glared at the shocked nurse.

The nurse gave her a bitchy look and left.

"What a cunt..." Vanessa muttered.

"What's that baby?" her dad asked, looking confused.

"Oh – er, nothing dad," Vanessa mumbled. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, but go to school," he pointed out.

"I know. I love you."

"Love you too pumpkin."

"Feel better sir," Carlisle said warmly, making Vanessa's heart flutter. He hadn't even looked at that nurse.

"Alright, thank you again. Take care of my girl while I'm here," her dad smirked at her.

"Dad!" she hissed, for what must have been the millionth time.

"I will," Carlisle chuckled as they walked towards the door, waving goodbye as they left.

Was it her imagination, or was Carlisle two seconds away from just picking her up and running down the hallway? He was walking incredibly fast.

"Carlisle – what?" she asked as he walked by the elevators, opening the stairwell.

"Elevator will take too long. Too many people waiting," he said quickly, pulling her down the stairs.

"Is – is there a particular reason we're running like a cheetah is on our heels?" she asked as the reached the bottom and walked outside.

He didn't answer, quickly walking her towards the back of the parking lot where her car sat. As soon as they approached it, in a flash, she was pinned against the side of the car and his lips were on hers.

"mmmphh!" she muffled out in shock as he clutched her hip with one hand, shoving his spare in her hair and pulling her to him.

_What the hell? _She thought, shocked. Not the she cared, seeing as suddenly Carlisle was all over her.

He shoved his tongue in her mouth, making a muffled moan come out. He ran his hand from her hair, down her back. Both his hands were on her lower back, and suddenly, he reached down, firmly grabbing her backside, and pulling her body flush against his.

She practically squealed in his mouth as she heard a deep growl in his chest.

He broke away from her mouth as she sucked in air, kissing down her neck as he squeezed at her behind aggressively.

"Car – Carlisle?" she gasped out, clutching his shoulders.

"I missed you—_so much_," he ground out, nibbling at her neck and making her gasp. "and when you got jealous over me...it was so sexy." he growled out, pulling her sharply against him as her eyes widened, feeling a hard mass pressing into her stomach.

Her mouth slightly dropped, never seeing this side of Carlisle before. She...liked it. He was sexy, raw, and feral. The way he kissed her and held her desperately made her feel like he'd die if he let go.

She felt like he needed her, in every way possible.

He growled in her neck, pulling away and stepping back.

She flushed, panting as she leaned against the car.

He looked at her with black eyes. And despite the color, she could see lust clouding every part.

"Someone's walking nearby," he whispered, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath as he clenched his fists.

She calmed her breathing and looked at him as he opened his eyes, revealing amber orbs once again.

"We should get back," he said quietly, walking up to her and pressing a long, firm kiss to her mouth.

Her knees shook.

Damn, this man was going to _kill_ her. She still felt desire rolling in her veins, but she knew nothing could be done about it.

"Let's go back," he whispered against her face, smiling.

"Okay..." she answered quietly, smiling as he pulled back and grabbed the door handle, letting her into the passenger seat.

Her heart was still racing as he climbed into the drivers seat.

He smiled over at her as he started the car, pulling out of the parking lot.

"So, I was wanting to ask you something," he smiled over at her, grabbing her hand.

Her heart jumped.

Jesus, when did she get so jumpy?

"What's that?"

"Well, everyone is gone tonight. They've all went hunting and won't be back until morning," he smiled over at her. "I was wondering if you'd like to come to my house tonight?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Tonight? Like, spend the night?"

"Yes." he winked.

"...but, you don't sleep. Do you even have a bed?" she asked, her face flushing.

"Yes, I have one that's never been used. Alice decorated the entire house," he chuckled, shaking his head. "It's a king bed with silk sheets, I think you'd find it agreeable."

Vanessa thought for moments. It occurred to her that she'd never even seen Carlisle's bedroom. Her heart raced at the thought.

"Sure, I'd like that," she smiled.

"I'm glad," he smiled, pulling up her hand and kissing it.

She smiled at him. "Can I turn the radio on?"

"Of course baby. It's your car," he smiled, "listen to whatever you want. I put some of my CD's in the glove compartment, if you're interested."

"Okay," she smiled, reluctantly letting go of his hand and opened the glove box, pulling out a small, black, CD case.

"Let's see...Beethoven, Chopin, Mozart...Red Hot Chili Peppers?" she asked, a huge smile erupting on her face as he chuckled. "That's quite the radical change." she laughed, flipping through more classical music albums.

"I told you I do like alternative rock," he smiled.

"It seems you prefer classical, though," Vanessa pointed out, smiling at a Deftones CD.

"Yes, I studied music before becoming a doctor," he smiled.

"...Did you really? What instruments did you play?" she asked, intrigued.

"You name it, I can probably play it to some degree," he winked. "But, I must admit I excelled mostly in piano and the violin."

"I can play one song on the guitar," Vanessa smiled sheepishly. "I have no patience."

"Yes, you need patience to learn and instrument...humans more so than us," he chuckled. "Perhaps I can teach you to play the piano?"

"I don't know if you can tolerate me. I get all fussy and huffy."

"Sounds very cute to me."

"It's annoying, I promise," she laughed, pulling out the Red Hot Chilli Peppers CD and putting it in.

She smiled as, 'Soul To Squeeze.' starting playing.

"You could never annoy me baby," he smiled at her, making her flush again.

She'd actually started to not blush around him as much. But since her realization, she found herself doing it more and more. Surely, he noticed? Could he possibly figure out she was in love with him? What if he figured it out, and didn't feel the same way?

What if he freaked out?

"I was wondering...what do you see in me Carlisle?" she asked hesitantly, looking out the window.

"What do you mean?" he asked quietly, and she felt him looking at her.

She sighed. "What I said...I just don't get it. I mean, you're so..." she trailed off, flushing again. "I mean, we're so different. I just – I see you being with some classy, sophisticated woman. It's just – are you _sure_ I'm what you want?"

"I'm sure. I'm more than sure—I'm positive," he said resolutely, but she continued looking away.

If he wasn't, she needed to know NOW. Before she fell even deeper...

"I-If you aren't, you can tell me..." she trailed off quietly. "just tell me. I need to know now-"

Her eyes widened as he slowed down, pulling off on the side of the road.

"Look at me."

She bit her lip, looking down at her lap. She felt his fingers under her chin, and she didn't stop him when he turned her face to look at him.

She gasped. His golden eyes were pained, his handsome face furrowed into a look of confusion.

"Vanessa, you're more than I could have ever asked for," he said slowly and seriously. "I will never lose my affection for you—I _swear _on my life. I'd rather end my existence than stay away from you. You mean everything. You are everything. Please, don't ever doubt my feelings towards you."

Her heart was hammering against her ribcage. If that wasn't a confession of love, she didn't know what was. Perhaps he did love her...maybe he was like her—he didn't want to say it too soon. It was possible that he'd be afraid SHE'D be the one that would freak out and leave...

Her heart swelled.

"I'm sorry Carlisle," she said quietly, looking down. "It's just—that I see you as the most amazing person I've ever met, and its hard for me to accept such an amazing person could care for me like that. It's a lot to take in for me..."

"Don't apologize, baby," he sighed. "I always want you to be comfortable to tell me how you feel."

"..."

She was about to have word vomit. But, she couldn't stop the question from bursting through her lips. It had been on her mind since she found out what he was...

"Am I your mate?" she blurted, cringing and turning red.

She felt him tense, becoming as still as a statue.

"Forget I said anything," she said hurriedly, wishing she could just bolt from the car. Considering it was dark, and they were currently in the middle of nowhere, she decided against it. "I'm so sorry, that was stupid. It's just – it keeps getting brought up by Rose and Bella and I-"

"Vanessa," he said quietly, cutting off her rambling. "If you were, how would that make you feel?" she asked in a soft voice.

Her heart instantly inflated at his words. She took that as a good sign that she would be okay with it, even _happy_ about it.

"I'm – well, I'd feel really surprised and..." she trailed off, biting her lip and shifting. "I guess I...I don't know. A little overwhelmed because of the things Rose said."

"And what did she say?" he asked in the same, quiet voice.

She took a sharp breath. "That...that if a vampires mate is human and they stay that way...that they couldn't go on without them when they died. That they would probably find a way to destroy themselves in hopes that they would be reunited in heaven."

She left out the part where Rose said that's what he would do.

"..."

"Did she say that is what I would do?"

She took a deep breath. Damn, he was smart.

"Yeah..." she shifted uncomfortably. "It made me feel—really sad."

"I don't want to scare you away. That would destroy me..." he whispered sadly, making her look over at him.

His beautiful face was pulled into a look of worry and pain.

She couldn't stop herself from reaching out and cupping his cool cheek with her hand.

"Trust me Carlisle. I've felt the same way," she chuckled bitterly. "I've been worrying I'd freak you out. I highly doubt you could."

She watched Carlisle close his eyes and take a deep breath before opening them again. She could swear her heart was about to lurch out of her chest.

"There isn't really a definitive way to test it, but yes...I believe you are," he said quietly, intently watching her reaction. "I don't think I could leave you be, even if you wanted me too. I tried to stay away from you, knowing this would happen. I guess I wanted to protect you. I knew that if we were meant to be together, that you'd have to join me in this life," he gave her a small smile. "The thought of ending your humanity put me in emotional turmoil. But when you got injured, it was like the universe was warning me of the pain I would suffer if you died," he frowned sadly as her heart raced. "So, I decided to try, to see that if you'd return my interest. And you did—more so than I could ever have hoped for. But by returning my interest, it made it even more impossible to stay away from you.

"I want you to know, that whatever you decide, I will respect that decision," he said seriously, grabbing her hand and holding it firmly. "should you decide to join me in this life, I will grant you that wish. If not, I will always remain by your side. Even if you left me and chose someone else, I would always be there—protecting you and waiting in case you changed your mind," he closed his eyes, looking pained. "And if you chose humanity and died, I would go to the Volturi and command my existence be ended. I cannot – I will _not_ live without you."

Tears were rolling down her face as he finished talking. There was so much emotion in her chest, she felt as though she'd explode from it all. Still, Carlisle hadn't said the three words...but he didn't have too. He expanded them into a speech of devotion and loyalty.

He reached out to her, wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"Have I upset you?" he asked quietly, looking pained at her reaction.

He immediately shook her head. "No, I'm just overwhelmed and...happy."

He released a breath, looking relieved.

"I have more I need to say, but this isn't the place," he said quietly, looking around the car. "I'll take you to your house so you can pack your things, and I'll go get my place ready. I'll come back and get you, then we'll talk some more. How does that sound, kitten?"

She nodded, wiping her eyes. "Yeah, sorry I went all blubbery on you."

"No..." he whispered, pulling her forward and pressing a firm kiss against her lips. Her pulse thrummed as she felt all the emotions pour from his lips, making her feel slightly light headed.

He pulled back and she opened her eyes, seeing his were closed as he was smiling softly. He took a deep breath through his nose and pulled away, putting his hands on the steering wheel and pulling back on the road.

Vanessa smiled, pulling out her CD's. She pulled out Thousand Foot Krutch, and put it in. She turned it to, 'Let The Sparks Fly.'

She looked over at him, wondering if he disliked it.

He was still smiling. Either it was because of their conversation, or maybe he liked the song. She'd like to think it was their conversation, seeing as he looked – somehow _relieved_.

He looked over at the radio, making an interested expression.

"What's that look?" she asked, laughing.

"I like this. It's catchy," he commented, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh God, I'm turning you to rock and roll," she joked. "whatever will your children say when they find out about my bad influence?"

He laughed. "Actually, they'd be thankful. To them, it would make me, 'cooler.' they already think you're making me cooler. I actually cursed the other day...I thought Rose was going to faint from shock – If such a thing were even possible."

Vanessa raised her eyebrows. Now that she thought about it, she'd NEVER heard Carlisle say a curse word.

"What did you say?" she asked, chuckling.

"..."

He looked uncomfortable for a minutes, but his smile never dropped.

"I misplaced some papers in my office, and I got frustrated..." he glanced at her, then looked away. "I just yelled out...fuck." he finished the last word in a whisper, as though he was worried someone other than her would hear him.

She stared at him for moments, then burst into laughter.

"You're such a fuddy duddy!" she laughed, holding her sides. "You just _whispered_ that to me. Come on, say, 'fuck' with feeling."

"...Fuck." he mumbled quietly, his lips twitching.

"Fuck!" she exclaimed loudly.

He sighed, rolling his eyes and laughing.

"...Fuck." he said a little louder, but it sounded bland.

"Oh come on, Carlisle. You sound like a computer program," she laughed. "you need to emphasize on the F more. Like, drag it out with feeling. Ffuck!"

He laughed at her, shaking his head.

"FUCK!" he yelled, actually making her jump in surprise.

"Are you okay?" he asked, suddenly worried.

She doubled over in laughter, wiping her eyes. "I'm more than okay. That was great."

"I'm glad I'm so amusing," he chuckled, giving her a wink. "I'm just not a person that curses, but I suppose that I've been around you enough that you're rubbing off on me."

"I don't mind rubbing on you."

"..."

Her face paled out. Did – did she _really_ just say that? Blurting something flirtatious wasn't really like her. Was it possible that Carlisle was giving her more self confidence?

"I don't mind it either," he said after a pause, his voice sounding somewhat sultry, making her heart rate pick up slightly.

Was it hot in here, or was it just her?

She turned the A/C on, and he looked over at her, then starting laughing.

"What?" she asked self-consciously.

"Nothing baby," he smirked. "you're just funny."

"Am I?"

"Definitely—I love it," he chuckled. "as weird as this may sound, you make me feel young again. It's nice."

"You are young," she pointed out. "you're twenty-three."

"No, I'm over 300 years old," he countered.

"Yeah, but, in body...you're twenty-three," she countered back. "It seems like you've always been the mature one – or you had to be. It seems like you never were really in the position to just be...young and have fun."

He looked like he was thinking for moments.

"I suppose that's true," he admitted eventually. "I'm the leader of our coven, and despite me being only physically a couple of years older than them, I am the mature, fatherly figure."

"Well, you don't have to be the mature father with me," she smiled. "just be...carefree. Say whatever you want. You don't have to worry about being mature. You can just be a regular twenty-three year old man...you know, except without the whole young, cheating asshole part."

He laughed. "I would never cheat on you, Vanessa. I couldn't even think of a female that would even come close to tempting me."

"Oh come on, not even...Megan Fox?" she asked.

"No, I don't find her attractive," he frowned, scrunching his nose. "too much plastic surgery. She looks too unnatural."

"Hallie Berry? Carmen Electra? Britney Spears?" she pressed, watching him shake his head to each one she listed.

"I only have eyes for you, Vanessa. Vampires aren't like humans in that sense."

"Oh," she said, flushing.

"...And you?" he asked, looking interested.

"No, I can't think of a woman that would tempt me," she laughed as he rolled his eyes at her.

"I meant men, of course, Vanessa," he nudged her arm playfully.

"Well...I had a huge thing for Jared Padalecki before I met you," she said hesitantly, watching his eyes darken. "And Jenson Ackles...and that guy from Harry Potter – Tom Felton!" she remembered, smacking her leg.

"Anyone else?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. She didn't miss the jealousy that flashed through his amber eyes.

"Lots. I was men crazy," she laughed, being honest. "David Borenaz, Matt Bomer, Matt Cohen, Misha Collins...Leonardo DiCaprio—when I was younger." she smiled as his expression remained dark.

"Are you okay?" she asked, slightly worried.

He paused for a moment, shaking his head slightly. "I'm sorry, I'm just being internally jealous. You're my mate, and the thought of you liking another male makes me want to hunt him down and rip his head off."

She gasped. "Don't you dare kill Jared Padalecki, Carlisle! Millions of fan girls will come after me with axes and chainsaws."

She had to admit, a little part of her was turned on. Jealous Carlisle was kind of hot.

He openly growled, baring his blindingly white teeth with his eyes flashing.

Okay, _really_ hot...and more than a little turned on.

"_Relax _Carlisle, I haven't thought about anyone else since the second I met you," she chuckled, reaching over and laying her hand on his thigh.

He instantly inhaled sharply, letting out a low hiss.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, quickly pulling her hand away and flushing.

"No..." he growled, pulling her hand back and pressing it into his thigh, making her eyes widen.

"It feels good—_really_ good," he said in a smooth, deep voice, making her heart pound.

"O-Oh..." she stuttered, her fingers twitching slightly. She wanted to move it up higher, but she wasn't sure she had the guts to do it. Also, as fast as he was going, she didn't want him to wreck and kill her.

She settled for just running her hand to his inner thigh, noticing his breathing hitched and he slightly moved in his seat.

"You're not going to wreck, are you?" she asked worriedly.

"No, absolutely not," he answered instantly, looking over at her with amber eyes.

She didn't reply, biting her lip as she moved her hand up about and inch. She began rubbing her fingers up and down, squirming in her own seat.

He let out a low groan, letting his head fall back on the seat.

_Jesus Christ. No wonder Bella wants to screw Edward, consequences be damned. How the hell has she stood this shit for months? _

Vanessa had only been putting up with desire for him for weeks, but since it escalated, it had been almost_ torture_. She was going to keep on until she exploded and embarrassed herself.

Feeling a little braver at his reaction, she slid her hand up on his inner thigh, all the way until she was merely centimeters from the crotch of his pants.

He inhaled sharply, and she saw his form tremble. She looked at his crotch for the first time, blushing when she saw the large member straining against the fabric.

"I just want to warn you," he suddenly said gruffly. "If you continue to do that, I may rip my pants."

"R-rip? W-what d-do you m-mean?" she asked, alarmed.

"The way I'm sitting, there's not much room in there for it," he let out a deep breath. "if I get much harder, my pants will rip."

"..."

"It...it can rip your pants?" she asked, slightly startled, but slightly turned on at the thought.

And maybe, a little _amused_.

"Yes, it can," he said quietly, making her let out a small smirk.

"Really? That's..." she instantly ran her hand up, feeling the hardness of him under her palm. "...interesting." she finished as he growled, lightly bucking his hips into her palm.

She pushed her palm firmly against him, almost groaning out loud when she felt him get harder. She could definitely feel the strain on the fabric.

She ran her fingers up and down his shaft from outside his pants, marveling at how big it was.

Yes, vampires _must_ be more well endowed. He could never be this handsome _and _have a big dick.

Well, _huge_, was more like it.

_Oh God..._she moaned inside her head as she started to firmly stroke him in his pants.

"_Yes_..." he hissed lowly, pushing his back against the seat and pushing his hips up towards her hand.

She was almost determined to tell him to pull the damn car over, but she wasn't about to lose her virginity in her car in the middle of nowhere.

As she stroked him with more pressure, she heard strings starting to snap. Her eyes widened.

He reached down, grabbing her hand and halting it.

"My pants will rip," he said darkly, his breathing sounding uneven.

She gently squeezed his head, making a feral hiss escape him before she stopped, pulling her hand away.

"Okay, I'll be good," she said quietly, the sultry tone of her own voice surprising even her.

"You don't have to be," he said silkily, his voice still dark.

She jumped with a squeak when she felt his hand suddenly wrap around her upper thigh.

He chuckled darkly. "Surely, you were expecting it? I can't keep my hands off you, kitten."

Vanessa's breathing increased as he lightly squeezed, moving his fingers back and forth. Desire shot directly from his touch, pooling in her abdomen.

"...I don't know how much longer I can take this," she said breathlessly.

He paused for moments. "What do you mean, kitten?"

"This," she gasped as his hand went a little higher, continuing his rubbing. "Its just...too much. I don't want you to think I'm a slut."

"..."

"I would never think that of you," he said quietly, yet seriously. "I want you to desire me, baby. You could rip my pants off and force yourself on me, and I still wouldn't think you were a slut."

She groaned at the thought, leaning her head against the headrest as her breathing increased.

"I doubt you desire me more than I do you," he continued quietly. "you have no idea...I've never felt so out of control. If you were to be persistent, I doubt I could deny you. I want you too much."

"You...ah...you seem to have more control than I do," she whispered, inhaling sharply when she felt him run his fingers down her jean covered center.

Damn pants.

She hated them.

"Really? It seems the opposite to me," he said huskily, making her grip the arm rest with force.

Her mind was reeling in lust, and she was half tempted to say screw it, and lose her virginity in a car. She'd doubt she could ever regret a moment spent with Carlisle. Did it really matter where they were? As long as it was with him, it would be okay with her.

"We're here," he said quietly, pulling his hand away and making her groan and squirm in her seat.

He chuckled, leaning over and lightly kissing her neck.

"We'll continue when we get back to my place," he breathed coolly against her ear, making her shiver.

In the next moment, he was gone, and her door was being opened.

He grabbed her hand and helped her shaky form out of the car.

"I'll be right back," he whispered, pulling her against him in a brief hug. She swallowed thickly when she felt his hardness pressing into her stomach.

"O-okay..." she murmured as he pulled away with a charming smile.

She blinked, and he was gone.

Oh, right. He was probably going to run there.

She took a shaky breath, quickly running in her house.

She ran upstairs, patted Mr. Peepers on the head, and went in the bathroom.

She showered, shaved, brushed her teeth and hair.

She walked in her room, looking in her closet. Even though it was late, she felt like she couldn't just wear pajamas.

She sighed, pulling out some purple, plaid shorts and putting them on, along with a plain, black tank top.

She picked up a black tote bag, putting a few shirts and things in. She headed to the bathroom, throwing a few items from in there as well.

When she walked back in the room, Carlisle was standing near her window, smiling.

"Ready baby?"

_You bet your sweet ass I am. _


End file.
